New Year's Wonder
by Sarcastic Lady
Summary: Zwei Wochen vor dem Silvesterball schließt Draco eine Wette ab, dass er Harry flach legt. Doch was tut er, wenn er sich davor in ihn verliebt? Slash R
1. Chapter 1

Titel: New Year's Wonder (1/2)

Autor: Sarcastic Lady

Beta: not necessary, diese Geschichte ist auch für sie geschrieben.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Raiting: PG-13

Summary: Zwei Wochen vor dem Silvesterball schließt Draco eine Wette ab, dass er Harry flach legt. Doch was tut er, wenn er sich davor in ihn verliebt? Slash R&R

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Charakter und Schauplätze gehören J.K Rowling

Warning: Slash, machte es einfach für euch und mich: Wenn ihr es nicht mögt, lest es nicht.

Review: Always loved

Draco saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin und langweilte sich. Es war das erste Mal, dass der blonde Zauberer Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbringen musste. Seine Eltern brauchten ein „ruhiges" Weihnachten, wie sie ihm so nett in einer Eule mitgeteilt hatten, was Darco als, sie hatten vor es zu treiben wie die Karnickel, interpretierte. In seiner Art hatte er dann auch eine Eule an seine Eltern geschickt mit Kondomen und der Erinnerung, dass er keine kleinen Geschwister wollte. Darauf hatte er dann keine Antwort mehr erhalten. Trotz allem hatte es ihn noch zwei Wochen danach amüsiert, sich das Gesicht seiner Eltern vorzustellen, als sie die Nachricht ihres Sohnes erhalten hatten.

Die Folge daraus, dass Draco in der Schule blieb, war, dass seine Freunde beschlossen hatten ebenfalls in Hogwarts blieben, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Oder zu mindestens war das der Grund, aus dem Blaise geblieben war. Pansy war geblieben, weil sie sich immer noch Hoffnungen machte Dracos Gunst zu erhalten und Crabbe und Goyle hatten schlicht und ergreifend vergessen, sich um ihre Rückreise zu kümmern. Damit war wenigstens für Dracos Gesellschaft gesorgt, aber dummerweise nicht für seine Unterhaltung. Genau aus diesem Grund saß er nun im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin, sah Crabbe dabei zu, wie er die fünfte Runde Zauberschach gegen Pansy verlor und langweilte sich.

Doch diese Langeweile wurde in dem Moment unterbrochen, in dem Blaise Zambini, Dracos bester und klügster, was nicht schwer war bei dieser Konkurrenz, Freund, in das Zimmer platzte. Er hatte das breiteste Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, dass der blonde Zauberer je gesehen hatte, ein Grinsen, dass Draco einerseits ohne Ende amüsierte, andererseits aber auch unheimlich beunruhigte. Wenn Blaise grinste hatte er entweder jemanden flachgelegt, auf den er oder Draco schon seit längerem ein Auge geworfen hatte oder er hatte eine Herausforderung für den blonden Zauberer, die nur Probleme bedeuten konnte. Und da Draco nicht glaubte, dass der erste Grund das breite Grinsen auf Blaise Gesicht gezaubert hatte, so musste es zwangsweise der zweite sein.

„Und? Immer noch Langeweile, Draco?" Wollte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer wissen und ließ sich mit einer pompösen Geste in den Sessel fallen. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sein Blick war wieder auf das Schachfeld gerichtet. Er hoffte seinen Freund mit dem deutlichen Desinteresse zu verstehen zu geben, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was Blaise vor hatte. Doch wie immer ließ dieser sich nicht im geringsten von Dracos Verhalten entmutigen. Manchmal hasste Draco es, wie gut der andere ihn kannte.

„Rate, wenn ich auf dem Weg hierher gesehen habe!" Das Grinsen auf Blaise Gesicht nahm langsam ungesunde Breiten an. Draco fragte sich, ob jemandem schon mal die Gesichtshaut geplatzt war, weil er zu breit gegrinst hatte oder würde Blaise der Erste sein, dem dies passierte? Draco hoffte es jedenfalls, denn dieser Gesichtsausdruck begann ihn langsam zu nerven.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du es mir gleich sagen wirst, wofür soll ich mir also die Mühe machen und raten?" Wollte er etwas missmutig wissen. Bildete er es sich das nur ein oder war Blaise Grinsen jetzt tatsächlich noch ein minimales Stück breiter geworden?

„Harry und Seamus!"

„Und?"

„Sagen wir es mal so, Seamus wollte Harry wohl die Tiefgründigkeit seiner Liebe beweisen oder in anderen Worten: Er wollte Harry flachlegen. Und was hat unser oh so berühmte Zauberer gemacht? Na? Richtig, er hat ihm nen Korb gegeben. Musste sich richtig gegen den aufdringlichen Herrn wehren. Und jetzt frage ich dich noch mal Draco, langweilst du dich immer noch?"

Draco nickte stumm. Blaise hatte es, wie schon so oft, geschafft seine Neugier zu erwecken. Alles, was mit Harry Potter zutun hatte, erweckte Dracos Interesse. Es gab schließlich immer einen Weg jemanden zu schikanieren und Harry gehörte, neben dem Wiesel, zu seinen liebsten Opfern.

„Sehr gut!" Lachte Blaise. „Ich fordere dich also heraus, Harry Potter flachzulegen." Der Blick, den er darauf von Pansy zugeworfen bekam, hätte jeden anderen aufs äußerste beunruhigt, aber den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer berührte er nicht mal. Dafür begann Crabbe heftigst zu zittern und setzte vor lauter Angst eine Figur so falsch, dass Pansy frühzeitig schon das fünfte Spiel gewonnen hatte. Auf Dracos Gesicht war nun ein ähnlich breites Grinsen ausgebrochen, wie auf Blaises.

Harry Potter hatte in der Schule den Ruf, äußerst wählerisch zu sein. Als Harry festgestellt hatte, dass er vielleicht doch nicht ganz so heterosexuell war, wie er und die gesamte Zauberwelt es geglaubt hatte, waren die Verehrer plötzlich Schlange gestanden. Natürlich sehr zu Harrys Unbehagen, der, wie Draco amüsiert feststellte, keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Der Zauberer war total verschüchtert gewesen und es war einzig und allein Hermine Granger zu verdanken gewesen, dass diese lustige Situation ein Ende hatte. Harrys Freundin hatte sich nicht im geringsten Mühe gegeben höflich zu sein, sondern sämtlich Verehrer mit wüsten Drohungen, einigen gutplatzierten Schlägen, sowie Tritten und einigen Zaubersprüchen, in die Flucht geschlagen. Seither gab es nur hin und wieder einen Jungen, der aber auch Harrys Interesse erweckte. Und dieser Junge war jetzt für eine Weile Seamus gewesen. Aber scheinbar war er dort gescheitert, wo seine Vorgänger auch nicht weiter gekommen waren. Niemand hatte es geschafft, Harry ins Bett zu bekommen. Niemand, aber Draco hatte es auch noch nicht versucht und Draco hatte auch noch niemanden gehabt, der ihm widerstanden hatte.

„Ich bin dabei!"

Harry und seine Freunde schleppten sich zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Hermine und Ron hatten Harry zwischen sich genommen, wie sie es in zwischen immer taten, um ihren Freund von den ungewollten Verehrern zu beschützen. Ginny lief direkt hinter Harry, denn sein ‚süßer Hintern', wie Ginny immer scherzte, zog Jungenhände, wie Magneten an. Der letzten Hand, die dort unerlaubt geruht hatte, waren kurz darauf Federn gewachsen, so weit Ginny wusste lag der Hufflepuff immer noch im Krankenflügel. Allerdings war nicht nur die Hand voller Federn, sondern der Junge verwandelte sich langsam in einen übergroßen Vogel.

Natürlich war es im allgemeinen in Hogwarts bekannt, wer an diesem Zauber schuld war. Aber wie so oft, war Hermine ohne weiteren großen Schaden davon gekommen. Manchmal konnte man glauben, dass die Lehrer sich tatsächlich vor ihr fürchteten oder zumindest einen Heiden Respekt vor ihr hatten. Was auch immer es war, Harry und auch seine Freunde waren äußerst dankbar dafür.

Harry konnte sich immer noch nicht an sein Leben, als Bachelore gewöhnen. Womit er außerdem nicht zurecht kam, war, dass einige Jungen nur schwul waren, damit sie Harry ins Bett bekamen. Eine Aufgabe, die bis jetzt glücklicherweise ungelöst geblieben war. Trotz allem wurde Harry das Gefühl nicht los, sich auf einer Jagd zu befinden. Nur dummerweise war er nicht der Jäger, sondern der Gejagte. Eine Position, die der junge Zauberer nicht gewöhnt war.

Als die Vier die große Halle betraten, zogen sie, wie so oft, viele Blicke auf sich. Harry hätte sich am liebsten hinter seinen Freunden versteckt. Er hasste die übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit, die er immer noch bekam, jetzt, nach seinem Outing, sogar noch mehr. Gemeinsam durchquerten sie die Halle, wobei Hermine nicht umher kam einigen besonders vorwitzigen Jungen mörderische Blicke zuzuwerfen, die alle grausamen Versprechen beinhalteten. So kam es, dank seiner fleißigen Helfer, dass der junge Zauberer relative unbeschadet bis zu seinem angestammten Platz kam.

Zu seinem Entsetzten musste Harry feststellen, dass Seamus direkt neben ihm saß. Ihre Beziehung hatte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer zwar beendet, aber der andere Gryffindor schaffte es immer noch nicht, dies zu akzeptieren und lebte in der Hoffnung, dass er und Harry es eines Tages noch einmal versuchen würden. Doch auch diesmal sollte Harry Glück haben, zwar wollte Hermine sich gerade zwischen die beiden pflanzen, um Harry vor Seamus zu beschützen, aber jemand anderes war schneller.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!" Neville Longbottom quetschte sich zwischen Harry Potter und seinen Ex, ohne dessen Gebrummel viel Beachtung zu schenken. Harry lächelte dankbar zu seinem Freund hoch. „Morgen, Neville!" Erwiderte er freundlich. Hermine hob lobend den Daumen, dafür, dass ihr Freund sich nicht hatte von Seamus einschüchtern lassen. Neville war der einzige gewesen, der nicht geschockt war, als Harry verkündet hatte, dass er schwul war. Außerdem gehörte er auch noch zu den Einzigen, die nicht Jagd auf Harry Potters Jungfräulichkeit machten. Zwei Dinge, die er von dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer unheimlich hoch angerechnet bekam.

In seiner üblich tollpatschigen Art begann er ein Gespräch mit Harry, das allerdings ein jähes Ende fand, als mit großem Aramtamtam Slytherin Einzug hielt. Mit Slytherin war allerdings nicht das ganze Haus gemeint, sondern nur drei Leute. Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson und natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders sein, Draco Malfoy. Harry brauchte sich nicht mal umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass die drei genauso angehimmelt wurden, wie er selbst zuvor. Was ihn überraschte war, als eine Hand plötzlich über seinen Rücken strich und Ginny mit offenem Mund zu der Person hinter ihm sah. Hermines Reaktion war eine andere, sie zückte schon einmal unter dem Tisch ihren Zauberstab, während Ron die Figur hinter Harry nur mit einem Blick ermordete.

Langsam drehte Harry sich zu der Person um, die so frech Hermines „fass Harry nicht an" Regel gebrochen hatte. Doch das erste, was er von dieser Person sah, war nicht das Gesicht, sondern die Lendengegend und den schmalen Teil, der zwischen Hose und dem zu kurzen T-Shirt war. Wenn Harry zuvor auch nur den Schatten eines Zweifels gehabt hatte, wer hinter ihm stand, so war jeglicher bei diesem Anblick komplett verschwunden. Es gab nur einen, der seine Kleiderwahl absolut nicht durch die Jahreszeiten beeinflussen ließ.

„Guten Morgen, Potter!" Draco Malfoy grinste breit auf Harry herab. Seine Hand ruhte im Nacken seines Erz-Feindes. Harry blinzelte zu dem blonden Zauberer hinauf, denn er stand genau im Sonnenlicht, dass von der verzauberten Decke fiel. Pansy hatte ihren Platz links von Draco und Blaise den seinen an der rechten Seite eingenommen. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt von den Dreien, vor allem aber von Dracos Hand in seinem Genick, die sanft seine Nackenmuskeln massierte. Wenn es jetzt schon so weit gekommen war, dass Draco Malfoy, von allen, auch noch anfing Jagd auf Harry machte, hatte er ein größeres Problem, als erwartet.

„Morgen, Malfoy..." murmelte Harry jetzt etwas verlegen, dass er nicht auf Augenhöhe mit Draco war. Um wenigstes nicht mehr unter die Gürtellinie des blonden Zauberers sehen zu müssen, stand Harry auf. Doch dadurch wurde er nur an sein ‚kleines' Problem erinnert. Sein „Größen" Problem. Harry reichte Draco gerade mal bis zu der Schulter. Überhaupt waren sie so ziemlich gegensätzlich. Nicht nur wegen den Haarfarben, sondern auch die Größen und das Aussehen. Draco war verflucht groß und Harry war relative klein für einen Jungen, außerdem war Harry schmal gebaut. Hermine hatte mal scherzhaft gesagt, er habe Schultern wie ein Mädchen. Draco dagegen hatte äußerst breite Schultern.

Draco Malfoy hatte seine Hand immer noch nicht von Harry Potters Nacken entfernt. Zum Glück des Slytherin, war Hermine noch so überrascht, dass er ihren Freund überhaupt anfasste, dass sie sich noch nicht überlegte, welcher Zauberspruch Draco am unangenehmsten sein würde. Harry auf der anderen Seite hatte keine Ahnung, was das alles im Allgemeinen zu bedeuten hatte. Den vorherigen Gedanken, dass Draco nun auch der Jagdgemeinschaft angehörte, hatte er in dem Moment verworfen, in dem er in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht war. Deshalb machte das Verhalten des blonden Zauberers ihn unruhig.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Potter?" Auf diese Frage zog Harry überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Doch er kam nicht zum antworten, denn Ron sprang auf und entfernte Dracos Hand aus Harrys Nacken. Danach wischte der Rothaarige sich, in einer überdeutlichen Geste, die Hände an einer Servierte ab. Seine Stimme betrug die coole Geste, denn sie zitterte vor Ärger und Abscheu. Durch zusammengebissene Zähne brachte er nur wenige Worte hervor. „Lass Harry in Ruhe, Malfoy!"

Draco blieb durch Rons Verhalten unberührt. Er zwinkerte Harry kurz und eindeutig zu, dann wand er sich an dessen rothaarigen Freund. „Was denn Wiesel? Kaum hast du keine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, schon bist du beleidigt. Eifersüchtig?" Bei diesen Worten lief Ron vor Ärger so rot, wie seine Haare, an. Pansy kicherte hinter hervorgehaltener Hand und auch Blaise erlaubte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Hermine musterte den blonden Feind aus kalten Augen, den Zauberstab immer noch auf ihn gerichtet, sie wartete nur noch auf den richtigen Moment ihn zu benutzen. Ginny war aufgestanden, bereit ihrem großen Bruder zur Hilfe zu eilen. Es war Harry, der gar nichts tat, außer da zu stehen und die beiden verständnislos anzusehen.

Draco trat enger zu Ron. Der blonde Zauberer sah seinem gegenüber tief in die Augen, das beinahe Engelsgleiche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, war unheimlich, „Aber verrate mir eines, Feuerhaar, auf wen von uns beiden bist du eifersüchtig? Auf mich?" Dann beugte er sich etwas zu Rons Ohr und sagte halblaut. „Oder auf Potter?" Damit wand er sich wieder Harry zu, der sich soeben erst wieder gefangen und zu hoffen gewagt hatte, dass er nun nicht mehr unangenehmer Aufmerksamkeit zu Opfer fallen würde.

„Viel Spaß beim Frühstück, Potter." Damit wuschelte Draco dem Kleineren durch das Haar und ging an ihm vorbei, zu seinem Tisch. Er wand sich nicht noch mal zu dem irritierten Gryffindortisch und dem sehr verwirrten Harry um, der da stand und ihm nachsah, bis der Blonde sich hinsetzte. Hermine löste ihn aus seiner Starre und zog ihn sanft wieder auf den Platz neben sich. Der Zauberer ließ sich wie betäubt von ihr führen. Sein Kopf versuchte immer noch krampfhaft zu verstehen was gerade eben passiert war. Er bemerkte erst, dass Ginny ihn schon zwei Mal angesprochen hatte, als er von Neville in die Seite gestoßen wurde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Wollte Rons Schwester besorgt wissen, als Harry ihr endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Erst da bemerkte er, dass nicht nur Ginny etwas besorgt war, sondern auch der Rest seiner Freunde und Seamus sah so aus, als würde er gleich vor Eifersucht platzen. Es war dieser Anblick, der auch die letzte mentale Starre von Harry löste. Er schenkte seinen Freunden ein warmes Lächeln und nickte.

„Klar, es ist alles in Ordnung. Aber habt ihr ne Ahnung, wie unheimlich es ist, wenn Draco Mafoy seine Hand in meinem Nacken hat, aber nicht um mir das Genick zu brechen, sondern um mich zu massieren. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber von dem Schrecken musste ich mich jetzt erst mal erholen." Seine Freunde brachen in Gelächter aus, das natürlich am Tisch der Slytherin bemerkt wurde. Pansy stand als Einzige zu ihrer Neugier und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer da so am Lachen war. Als sie Potter und seine Freunde so ausgelassen sah, wusste sie sofort, wer Anlass zu diesem Gelächter war. Sie wand sich wieder zu den beiden Jungs, die sie beide Neugierige ansahen.

„Der Schuss ging mal voll nach hinten los, Draco," stellte Pansy fest, während sie sich ein weiteres Sandwich nahm. Es war jetzt schon ihr viertes. Weder Draco noch Blaise wussten, wie sie es schaffte so viel so schnell zu essen und dabei aber nicht zuzunehmen. „Da hat mir Wiesels Feuergesicht aber was ganz anderes gesagt." Gab Draco grinsend zurück. Pansy sah ihn spöttisch an, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Ihre langen Haare trafen ihren Nachbarn, einen bulligen Slytherin im Gesicht, der darauf hin ungehallten einen Grunzlaut von sich gab.

„Dass du dem Wiesel das Blut in den Kopf jagen kannst, wissen wir alle, Blondie. Ich red von deinem kläglichen Versuch auf Potter unwiderstehlich zu wirken. Musst für ihn eher, wie ein Clown gewirkt haben, als wie ein Aufreißer." Das hatte den gewünschten Effekt, denn jetzt musste Draco sich doch mal umdrehen, um festzustellen, ob Harry Potter es wahrhaftig wagte über ihn, Draco Malfoy, zu lachen. Außerdem musste er wissen, ob der dunkelhaarige Zauberer wirklich so ganz unberührt von ihm geblieben war. Was er sah, bestätigte eigentlich nur, was Pansy bereits gesagt hatte.

Das goldene Trio war in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, in das ihre Sitznachbarn mit eingefallen waren. Obwohl Harry mit dem Rücken zu dem Slytherin saß, konnte man doch sehen, dass er etwas sagte und aus Spaß hatte Ron seine Hand in Harrys Nacken gelegt. Mit einem lasziven Augenaufschlag sagte er etwas zu seinem Freund und der Dunkelhaarige erwiderte, in dem er Ron tief in die Augen sah, bis beide sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten und wieder in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Es ist wohl an dieser Stelle nicht nötig, zu sagen, dass Draco einige Bänke weiter vor Wut fast platzte. Pansy tätschelte ihm mitleidig die Schulter und Blaise grinste nur amüsiert. „Was glaubst du, weshalb ich mit dir gewettet habe, Drake? Weil er ein leichter Fang ist? Wo wäre denn da die Herausforderung?" Wollte er von seinem Freund wissen. Das war Draco allerdings auch zuvor schon bewusst gewesen. Trotzdem passte es ihm gar nicht, dass Potter seinen kleinen Flirtangriff so unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Nicht, dass er geglaubt hätte, sein Lieblingsfeind sei ein leichter Fang, aber nach der, anfangs irritierten Reaktion des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers, hatte er zu mindestens gehofft, dass er Harry etwas ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Aber da hatte er sich scheinbar geirrt. Nun ja, das Spiel hatte ja erst begonnen.

Der Rest des Frühstücks ging, genauso wie der verbleibende Morgen, relative ruhig vorüber, wofür speziell Harry äußerst dankbar war. Eine weiter ‚Attacke' hätte ihn dann doch erst mal aus der Bahn geworfen. Er wusste noch nicht all zu genau, was er aus Malfoys Verhalten machen sollte. So sehr er auch versuchte eine logische Erklärung oder ein negatives Vorhaben zu finden, es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Zugegeben, soviel Höflichkeit, speziell von Dracos Seite, war etwas, nein, sehr ungewöhnlich, aber vielleicht hatte sich ja etwas geändert. Harry wollte ausnahmsweise einfach mal glauben, dass der blonde Dämon keinen boshaften Hintergedanken hatte, auch wenn ihm das fast unmöglich schien. Immerhin hatten sie ja die letzten paar Jahre weder als Freunde noch als Neutrale verbracht und niemals hatten sie freundliche oder höfliche Worte miteinander gewechselt.

Harry hing diesen Gedanken nach, während er auf dem Weg zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtstunde, Zaubertränke, war. Er war so verloren in seiner eigenen Welt, dass er weder bemerkt hatte, wie Ron von seiner Seite verschwunden war, um seinen Aufsatz vom Gryffindorturm zu holen, den er dort Intelligenterweise vergessen hatte. Somit hatte der Rothaarige beschlossen lieber dem Zorn Snapes zu riskieren, weil er zu spät war, als weil er den Aufsatz nicht dabei hatte. Das alles hatte Harry aber nicht mitgekriegt und er erwachte erst aus seinen Gedanken, als er frontal in jemanden gelaufen war.

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer stolperte einen Schritt zurück, außerdem fiel ihm ein Buch aus dem Arm. Ohne nach oben zu sehen, murmelte er eine Entschuldigung und bückte sich nach dem Buch. Doch er kam nicht dazu es zu nehmen, denn jemand trat direkt vor ihn und gab dem Buch einen Stoß, sodass es an eine Wand schlitterte. Mit einem Seufzen richtete Harry sich auf. Vor ihm stand Seamus, sein freundliches Lächeln fest am Platz, obwohl er seinen Angebeteten soeben ziemlich geärgert hatte. Aber etwas an ihm machte Harry Angst oder besorgte ihn zumindest ziemlich. Es lag in Seamus Augen, ein Schatten, der durch die Böswilligkeit, die er barg den Dunkelhaarigen etwas zurückweichen ließ. Dieser Platz, der nun zwischen den beiden entstanden, wurde sofort wieder gefüllt indem Seamus wieder einen Schritt nach vorne machte. Dann trat er noch weiter nach vorne und drängte Harry, der ihm aus dem Weg gehen wollte, weiter nach hinten, bis dieser schließlich mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand und Seamus nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

„Hallo Harry." Er lehnte sich zu dem kleineren Zauberer hinunter. Seine beiden Hände stützte er links und rechts von Harrys Kopf ab. „Hallo Seamus." Bekam er als Erwiderung von seinem Angebeteten, dessen Stimme etwas unruhig klang. Außerdem tastete die Hand des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers nach seinem Zauberstab, um ihn im Notfall gegen seinen Klassenkammeraden zu verwenden. Doch Seamus bemerkte dies und reagierte dieses Mal schneller, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Seine Hand packte blitzschnell die von Harry und drückte sie, nachdem er Harrys zweite Hand ebenfalls gefangen hatte, gegen die Wand über den Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen.

In dem Moment, da Harrys Handrücken die kalte Steinwand berührte, wurde diesem plötzlich bewusst, dass man ihm soeben den Grossteil seiner Möglichkeiten, sich gegen Seamus zu wehren, genommen. Das Glitzern in den Augen seines gegenüber machte ihm klar, dass auch der aufdringliche Verehrer das wusste. Das mulmige Gefühl in Harrys Magen breitete sich noch etwas aus, als er versuchte sich aus dem starken Griff zu winden, was es ihm nicht gelingen wollte. Außerdem drängte sich Seamus Bein zwischen die von Harry und zwang den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer in eine leicht verletzliche Pose. Sein Oberschenkel drückte sanft gegen Harrys Geschlechtsorgan.

Er beugte sich zu dem Kleineren hinunter und murmelte in sein Ohr: „Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht." Vorsichtig knabberte er an Harrys Ohrläppchen. Die Reaktion, die er dafür bekam, war nicht zufriedenstellend. Kein Stöhnen oder Wimmern, stattdessen versuchte der Dunkelhaarige sich von ihm weg zu winden. Seamus hob seinen Kopf wieder und sah Harry tief in die Augen, seine freie Hand strich sanft über die Wange des Gefangenen. „Versuch es erst gar nicht. Es macht mich nur heiß." Sagte Seamus mit einem kleinen, triumphierenden Lächeln und presste seinen Oberschenkel etwas fester gegen Harry. Diesmal gefiel ihm die Reaktion besser, denn der schwarzhaarige Zauberer erschauderte und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Dadurch ermutigt beugte sich der Verehrer zu ihm hinunter, wollte ihn küssen, aber im letzten Moment öffnete Harry seine Augen. Als er Seamus Vorhaben erkannte, wand er den Kopf ab.

Seamus platzte fast vor Wut, als er ein weiteres Mal mit Harrys Ablehnung konfrontiert wurde. Doch diesmal lag die Situation etwas anders und wie immer, wenn Menschen über jemanden Kontrolle haben, neigen sie dazu diese Macht zu benutzen. Seamus holte mit der freien Hand aus und gab Harry eine Ohrfeige. Nicht stark genug, um ihn sichtbare Verletzungen zu hinterlassen, aber doch hart genug um die Wange rot aufglühen zu lassen. Harry zuckte heftig zusammen. Seamus packte unsanft sein Gesicht und wollte ihm diesmal einen Kuss aufzwingen.

Doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen, denn, ohne das Wissen der beiden, wurden sie beobachtet. Draco Malfoy war von seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde gekommen, als er beinahe in Harry und Seamus hineingelaufen wäre. Als er Harry so hilflos an der Wand stehen sah, ganz unter der Kontrolle des zweiten Gryffindor, dachte er, er würde spinnen. Ohne selbst zu verstehen weshalb, begann ein starkes Feuer in seinem Bauch zu brennen und der Zorn drohte ihn zu übermannen. Erst als er bemerkte, wie Harry versuchte sich aus Seamus Griff zu befreien, erinnerte sich der blonde Slytherin daran, was Blaise am Tag zuvor erzählt hatte. In diesem Moment verstand er, dass was er dort sah keines Falles dem Wunsch seines Lieblingsfeindes entsprach. Das Gefühl des Feuers im Bauch, veränderte sich diesmal, da der Zorn nun das Feuer erstickte.

Als Seamus Harry die Ohrfeige gab, platzte Draco der Kragen. Mit riesigen Schritten eilte er um die Ecke, hinter der er sich versteckt hatte. Er packte Seamus an der Schulter und riss ihn von dem Bedrängten weg, ehe er diesen küssen konnte. Der blonde Zauberer sah, wie der Dunkelhaarige hinter ihm auf den Boden sank, dann wand er sich zu Seamus. Er packte ihn am Kragen, wand sich mit Schwung um und schleuderte ihn neben Harry an die Wand. In Dracos Augen glitzerte die blanke Wut, der einzige Grund aus dem er sich zusammen nahm, war der Blick auf Harrys Gesicht, der so verstört war, dass Draco sich kurz fassen wollte.

Er schenkte Seamus ein kaltes Lächeln, bevor er ausholte und ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Dieser Schlag war nicht so, wie der den Seamus gegen Harry gerichtet hatte. Draco war nicht nur ein Stück größer als Seamus, sondern auch ein ganzes Stück stärker. Der Gryffindor taumelte ein Stück zur Seite. Der Slytherin machte einen Schritt zurück, dann versetzte er Seamus einen Tritt in den Magen. Dieser Tritt ließ ihn zusammensinken, aber Draco packte ihn am Haar und riss Seamus hoch. Doch bevor er etwas sagte, wartete der Blonde bis Seamus ihm in die Augen sah.

„Mach so etwas noch mal und ich verspreche dir, dass du nicht so gut wegkommst, wie jetzt. Und jetzt geh in den Krankenflügel oder in den Gryffindorturm, aber wage es nicht in den Unterricht zu gehen oder heute noch mal vor meinen Augen aufzutauchen. Ansonsten bist du nämlich fällig." Damit schleuderte Draco ihn angewidert von sich. Er hörte, wie Seamus von ihnen weg stolperte, aber er hatte sich schon zu Harry gewand. Dieser saß immer noch auf dem Boden, sein Kopf ruhte auf seinen Knien und er starrte ins Leere. Draco kniete sich neben ihn, seine Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry reagierte darauf nicht.

„Harry?" Fragte Draco sanft. Als er darauf nicht reagierte, schüttelte Draco ihn ein wenig an der Schulter. „Hey, Pot.." „Was haben die denn alle auf einmal mit mir?" murmelte Harry und hob seinen Kopf, um Draco einen verstörten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Seitdem ich mich geouted habe, lassen die mich alle gar nicht mehr in Ruhe. Dabei will ich doch nur das: Meine Ruhe!" Das alles hatte Harry in so einem Ton gesagt, dass Draco den starken Drang empfand den Jungen in den Arm zu nehmen, doch er bekämpfte ihn. Seine Rettung kam in Form von Harrys besten Freund und Dracos zweit liebsten Feind.

Ron kam um die Ecke gerannt, in dem verzweifelten, aber sinnlosen Versuch doch noch pünktlich zum Unterricht zu kommen, der schon vor fünf Minuten angefangen hatte. Als er aber seinen besten Freund an der Wand sitzen sah, vergaß er sein Vorhaben und eilte zu Harry. Unsanft stieß er Draco zu Seite, allerdings nicht ohne zu Fragen, was Draco dieses Mal wieder gemacht hatte. Als er die rote Wange des Dunkelhaarigen sah, schien seine Frage jedoch beantwortet. Wutentbrannt sprang er auf, dann packte er Draco an der Schulter und riss ihn hoch. Bevor er jedoch irgendetwas tun konnte, was er später wieder bereuen würde, legte sich Harrys Hand auf seinen Arme.

„Er war es nicht, Ron." Harry war aufgestanden. Sowohl Ron als auch Draco bemerkten, dass er müde aussah. Bevor sein rothaariger Freund jedoch fragen konnte, wer es gewesen war, gab Harry ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Draco hob sein Buch auf und gab es ihm. „Gehen wir zum Unterricht?" Wollte der Blonde wissen. Für diese Frage, die Ron davon abhielt darauf zu bestehen, dass Harry ihm den Namen sagte, erhielt er ein dankbares Lächeln. Draco glaubte, dass sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Tatsächlich schafften die drei es, den kurzen Weg zurückzulegen, ohne sich gegenseitig in der Luft zu zerfetzen.

Professor Snape war weniger als nur „nicht begeistert" darüber, dass drei seiner Schüler zu spät zum Unterricht kamen. Unter normalen Umständen wäre er innerlich höchst erfreut gewesen, wenn es mal wieder Potter und seinen nichtsnutzigen Freund getroffen hatte. Aber dieses Mal hatte es nicht nur diese beiden getroffen, sondern auch noch einen Slytherin und noch dazu sein Patenkind. Doch all das wäre kein Problem gewesen, Snape hatte nicht die geringste Sorge ungerecht genannt zu werden. Das Problem war Harry Potters Wange, denn obwohl kein blauer Fleck zurückbleiben würde, so glühte die Haut doch immer noch Rot. Severus mochte die beiden Gryffindors zwar nicht, aber Harry sah schon so sehr gestraft aus, dass er von einer Bestrafung für ihre Verspätung einmal absah. Dies gab ihm auch einen Grund Draco davon kommen zu lassen. So kam es, dass die drei mit einem bösen Blick davonkamen.

Der Unterricht ging vorbei, wobei man von Snape sagen musste, dass er äußerst rücksichtsvoll zu Harry war und ihn bis auf ein einziges Mal nicht dran nahm. Was aber nicht hieß, dass er Ron in Ruhe ließ. Weasley hatte keine vorzeigbare Entschuldigung unter Schock zu stehen oder seine Gedanken nicht dabei zu haben. Nach seiner Stunde verlangte er jedoch, dass Draco zurück bleiben würde. Als der Klassensaal sich geleert hatte, wies Snape ihn an zu ihm nach vorne zukommen. Draco folgte ihm, ohne irgendeinen Protest, aber sein Pate hatte den Blick bemerkt, den er bekommen hatte, als Harry die Klasse verlassen hatte. Da Severus nicht all zu viel von Höflichkeit hielt, schon gar nicht seinem Patenkind gegenüber, kam er direkt zur Sache.

„Hast du Potter geschlagen?" Wollte er ruhig, fast freundlich (für Snapes Begriffe), aber seine Augen blickten scharf und strafend. Dracos Augen wurden etwas größer bei dieser Frage, die ihm für einen Moment die Sprache raubte. Aus diesem Grund schüttelte er als Antwort auf die Frage nur den Kopf. Für einen Moment dachte er, dass Snape noch etwas sagen würde, doch dieser schwieg. Als Draco seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, wollte er wissen, wie Severus überhaupt die Vermutung anstellen konnte, dass er es gewesen war. Als Antwort bekam er, dass außer ihm nur noch Weasley mit Potter hereingekommen war und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass der rothaarige Jammerlappen seine Hand gegen seinen Freund heben würde.

Draco war höchst beleidigt über dieses Kommentar und gab seinem Paten den Hinweis, dass in der Tat sie nicht die einzigen waren, die zu spät gekommen waren. Tatsächlich war ein Schüler überhaupt nicht gekommen. Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Bevor Draco jedoch das Klassenzimmer verließ, gab er Snape jedoch noch den Tipp, dass der fehlende Schüler vielleicht im Krankenflügel anzutreffen sein würde. Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.

Vor dem Zimmer wurde Draco überrascht. Auf den Stufen vor dem Klassenraum saß Harry Potter mit seinen Büchern auf den Knien. Als er den blonden Jungen aus dem Zimmer kommen sah, sprang er auf. Ein kleines, unsicheres Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen hinauf, anfangs ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Doch es war zu sehen, dass Harry mit sich rang und Draco gerne etwas gesagt hätte, aber der Kleinere schaffte es erst den Mund zu öffnen, als sie beinahe die große Halle erreicht hatten. Ruckartig blieb er stehen und wand sich zu dem Blonden.

„Draco, ich muss mich bei dir bedanken. Du hast mir vorhin aus einer absolut aussichtslosen Situation herausgeholfen." Bei den letzten Worten erschauderte er sichtbar. Zu seiner Überraschung legte Draco seinen Arm um Harrys schmale Schultern und drückte ihn sanft an seine Brust. Dies irritierte den Gryffindor zwar ohne Ende, aber er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Für einen kleinen Moment und ehr unbewusst lehnte er sogar noch seinen Kopf gegen Dracos Schulter.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, das ist schon okay." Doch Harry bestand darauf, sich bedanken zu müssen. „Doch, muss ich sehr wohl. Ich war heute in einer wirklich dummen Situation, aus der ich nicht herausgekommen wäre, hättest du nicht geholfen." Draco wollte ihn gerade unterbrechen, aber Harry hielt ihn davon ab. „Außerdem hast du weder Ron noch sonst jemanden etwas erzählt und dafür bin ich auch sehr dank..." „Ich habe schon mal gesagt, dass du dich nicht bedanken musst, aber wenn du unbedingt willst, mache ich dir einen Vorschlag." Seinen Arm immer noch um Harrys Schulter, führte Draco ihn zum Eingang der Halle, um zu Mittag zu essen.

„Du kannst mir die Ehre geben und mit mir heute nachmittag nach Hogsmead gehen. Ein Butterbier trinken." Er grinste frech auf Harry herunter. Das Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter, als der Kleinere über diese Frage errötete. Der blonde Zauberer hatte viele Vermutungen über den Charakter seines Lieblingsfeindes angestellt, aber er hatte ihn sicher nie in die Kategorie ‚schüchtern' eingeordnet. Doch er musste gestehen, dass er es sehr süß fand.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist." Murmelte Harry, immer noch verlegen. „Oh, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es sehr gut sein würde." Erwiderte Draco und bemerkte, dass sie den Eingang der Halle schon fast erreicht hatten. Es kamen immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen an ihnen vorbei, von denen viele ihnen neugierigen Blicke zuwarfen. Trotz allem machte Draco sich auf einen kleinen Kampf bereit, denn er wollte auf jeden Fall mit Harry nach Hogsmead gehen. Doch er wurde überrascht, als ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen des Kleineren kam und er dem Vorschlag vorsichtig zustimmte. Draco bemerkte das breite Grinsen, das sich als Reaktion auf sein Gesicht legte gerade noch, bevor sie die Halle betraten und schaffte es, es noch zu verbergen. Doch obwohl er auch seine Hand von seiner Schulter nahm, so ließ er sie aber auf Harrys Rücken liegen und führte ihn durch die Halle zu seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch. Damit zogen die beiden zwar viele Blicke an, aber es hatte auch den gewünschten Effekt, denn Seamus, der es schon aus dem Krankenflügel geschafft hatte, wagte es nicht einmal den Kopf zu heben. Trotzdem konnte Harry sehen, dass er ein blaues Auge hatte und auch ein Teil seiner Gesichtshälfte blau-gefleckt war.

„Sag mal, musstest du so fest zuschlagen?" Wollte Harry leise von Draco wissen. Der blonde Slytherin schüttelte nur düster den Kopf. „Hätte er dich nicht geschlagen, hätte er vielleicht keine ganz so blaue Gesichtshälfte. Aber ich glaube, der Tritt in den Magen war nicht stark genug. Das Arschloch sollte jetzt erst Mal nichts mehr essen können." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf seinen Platz zwischen Hermine und Ron, die die beiden überrascht ansahen. Draco schenkte ihnen nicht die geringste Beachtung. Er wuschelte Harry kurz durchs Haar und erinnerte ihn noch mal daran, dass er ihn am Nachmittag abholen würde. Der Dunkelhaarige wurde erneut etwas rot, nickt aber wieder. Dazu kam, dass er dem blonden Teufel nachsah, wie er zu seinem Platz ging und sich setzte.

„Warum kann dieses hässliche Frettchen uns nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen. Was hat der heute denn für ein Problem?" Brummte Ron immer noch verstimmt darüber, dass Harry ihm nicht erzählt hatte, was vor dem Zaubertränkeunterricht geschehen war. Eigentlich hatte der Rothaarige erwartet, dass Hermine ihn dabei unterstützt, doch sie schwieg. Die junge Hexe war zu beschäftigt Harry zu beobachten, wie er nach Dracos Verschwinden etwas geistesabwesend zu Essen begann. Obwohl sie mehr als nur überrascht, über Harrys Verhalten war, so konnte sie diese aber doch einordnen und sie lächelte innerlich.

Nach dem Essen gingen die Schüler in die verschiedenen Häuser zurück. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry sich direkt nach dem Mittagessen hinsetzte und seine Hausarbeiten begann. Deshalb war er auch nicht im Turm anzutreffen, sondern hielt sich in der Bibliothek auf, die um diese Zeit äußerst leer war. Grund dafür war keinesfalls, dass der Dunkelhaarige seinen Fleiß plötzlich gefunden hatte, sondern eher, dass er seine Gedanken von dem blonden Slytherin abbringen wollte, der sich innerhalb der letzten Stunden plötzlich in Harrys Kopf eingenistet hatte. Erst sein seltsames Verhalten am Frühstückstisch, dann seine Verteidigung gegenüber Seamus bis zu seiner Einladung an diesem Mittag. Er hatte hören können, dass Draco das Wort Date auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Ein Date mit Draco Malfoy. Das gehörte weder zu seinen Lebenszielen, noch zu irgendwelchen Wünschen, die Harry jemals gehabt hatte. Aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sich ein Teil von ihm, der nicht verunsichert gewesen war, über die Einladung des Blonden gefreut hatte.

Nachdem Harry es geschafft hatte den Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste zu schreiben und mit weniger Erfolg Verwandlung angefangen hatte, kam seine Rettung in Form des blonden Teufels, mit dem er verabredet war. Draco kam im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die Bibliothek stolziert. Er würdigte keinem der anderen Anwesenden auch nur einen Blick, sondern ging hocherhobenen Hauptes direkt auf Harry zu. Dieser blickte nur kurz auf, dann wand er sich gespielt gleichgültig wieder seinem Aufsatz zu. Mit einem Seufzen ließ Draco sich vor ihm auf den Stuhl fallen. Aber das brachte den Dunkelhaarigen auch nicht dazu den Kopf zu heben. Draco blieb eine Weile vor Harry sitzen und beobachtete ihn mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Innerlich notierte er jegliche nervöse Anzeichen, die ihm auffielen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm eine gewisse Freude machte Harry in Unruhe zu versetzen.

Schließlich aber gewann seine Ungeduld über seinen Spaß an Harrys Nervosität. Als der Gryffindor nach seinem Buch greifen wollte, schnappte Draco es ihm unter den Händen weg. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er das Buch zu, nur um von der Bibliothekarin angezischt zu werden, was der Slytherin mit einem kühlen Grinsen hinnahm. Sobald sie sich von den Beiden weggedreht hatte, machte er eine abfällige Handbewegung.

„Bist du jetzt so weit?" Wollte er wissen und zog das Buch erneut unter Harrys Händen hinweg. Den bösen Blick, den er daraufhin bekam, schaffte ihm größte Befriedigung innerlich. Egal wie er sich auch äußerlich zu Harry benahm, in seinem Inneren schaffte es ihm immer noch größtes Vergnügen seinen Lieblingsfeind ein wenig zu ärgern. Außerdem war all sein Verhalten nur der Wette zuzuschreiben, die Draco gewinnen wollte, denn er war ein Malfoy und Malfoys verloren nie.

Als Harry weder bestätigte noch abstritt, dass er fertig war, traf Draco eine Entscheidung zu seinen Gunsten. Mit Schwung stand er auf, ging um den Tisch herum und zog Harry auf die Beine. Ohne weiter auf die leisen Proteste des Kleineren zu achten, schleifte er ihn aus der Bibliothek. Sobald sie aus dem Raum heraus war und im Flur standen, riss Harry sich von ihm los. „Was bei Merlin soll das, Malfoy?" Wollte er beinahe zornig wissen. Dracos breites Grinsen, half ihm nicht unbedingt sich zu beruhigen. „Was denn, Potter, schon vergessen? Du hast doch selbst zugesagt, dass du jetzt mit nach Hogsmead kommst."

Nein, Harry hatte das nicht vergessen. Er hatte sich nur mit Mühe auf seine Hausarbeiten konzentrieren können, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder in die Zukunft geschweift waren. Trotz allem fand er Dracos Verhalten mehr als nur unangemessen. Dieses eingebildete Attitüde regte ihn auch jetzt noch auf, obwohl er es von dem blonden Jungen gar nicht mehr anders gewöhnt war. Außerdem mochte Harry es nicht, wenn man für ihn Entscheidungen traf, wie sein Lieblingsfeind es soeben getan hatte.

„Du hast genau zehn Minuten Zeit dich umzuziehen, dann gehen wir." Und wieder mal schoss Harry das Blut in die Wangen. Automatisch senkte er seinen Kopf, um es ein wenig zu verbergen. Malfoy ließ sich davon nicht im geringsten stören. Im Gegenteil, er setzte auch noch einen drauf. „Also los, ich warte hier auf dich. Husch, Husch!" Damit gab er dem Dunkelhaarigen einen Klaps auf den Po, worauf hin dieser ein Geräusch von sich gab, dass Draco Malfoy noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor gehört hatte. Dieses Geräusch ließ den Blonden lauthals Auflachen und er beobachtete Harry, wie er zu seinem Turm eilte. Oder, um genauer zu sein, er beobachtete das Hinterteil und wünschte sich der dunkelhaarige Junge würde etwas engere Hosen tragen. Was er wohl unter diesem losen Stoff trug?

„Falscher Gedanke, Malfoy. Ganz falscher Gedanke!" Murmelte er. Nicht dass Potter der erste Junge war, über den er solche Gedanken hatte. Im Gegenteil, Draco kannte die Vorstellungen, die seine Hosen zu eng werden ließ überaus gut. Normalerweise störte dies nicht im geringste, denn sie kamen zu ihm, wenn er Abends allein im Bett lag oder unter der Dusche stand, wo er alleine und ungestört seine daraus folgernde Erektion beseitigen konnte. Unter normalen Umständen liebte er das, aber im Moment war er weder allein, noch hatte er Zeit dieses ‚Problem' zu lösen. Aber was musste Potter auch so ein süßes Hinterteil haben?

So versunken war er in den Gedanken an Harrys Po, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Harry wieder zurückkam, bis dieser direkt vor ihm stand und mit den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht schnipste. Draco fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass es Harry ein Kichern entlockte. Der blonde Junge, der gerade anfangen wollte lauthals loszuschimpfen, doch als er Harrys höchst amüsiertes Lächeln sah, blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken. Es war, als wäre die Sonne hinter Harrys Augen aufgegangen. Sein Gesicht leuchtete in sanftem, warmen Licht und seine Augen glitzerten. Draco war geschockt, noch nie hatte er so etwas wunderschönes gesehen. Für einen Moment hatte er sein Ziel ganz vergessen, aber nachdem er lang genug Harrys Gesicht angestarrt hatte, kam er wieder in die Realität zurück. Er musterte den Dunkelhaarigen von oben bis unten, ohne groß zu verbergen, dass sein Blick länger als nötig an Harrys Lenden hängen blieb.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge trug nicht, das Draco jemals freiwillig anziehen würde. Die Jeans war ihm viel zu breit und ein Gürtel hielt sie an Harrys schmaler Taille. Der Pullover war einer von denen, die er mal von Mrs. Weasley geschenkt bekommen hatte, Draco fand ihn grässlich, wie er alles was die Familie betraf grässlich fand. Er verstand bis heute nicht, wie Harry Ron ihm bevorzugen konnte. Über diesem furchtbaren Pulli trug er eine dicke, aber recht alte Jacke. Alles in allem sah er wie das genau Gegenteil von Draco aus, der wie immer modisch gekleidet war.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, Potter, aber deine Kleidung ist schrecklich." Sie gingen neben einander aus Hogwarts heraus. „Meinst du nicht, dass es mal an der Zeit ist den Inhalt deines Kleiderschrankes auszutauschen?" Harry wollte etwas erwidern, kam aber nicht dazu. Draco zupfte etwas spöttisch an der Jacke. „Nicht, dass du darin nicht sexy bist, aber in etwas passenderen Hosen und engeren Shirts, sähest du noch ein bisschen besser aus." Harry hatte den blonden Teufel während der kleinen Rede überrascht an. Doch als er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, erwiderte er darauf.

„Vielleicht ist das ja auch ganz gut so." Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Tatsächlich? Und wie kommt das? Wenn man dir die Haare rot färbt, siehst du aus wie ein Weasley, mit deinen schäbigen Klamotten." Harry funkelte ihn, erbost über dieses Kommentar an. „Was soll das? Weder Ron, noch irgendjemand anderes aus seiner Familie hat dir jemals etwas getan. Außerdem sehe ich lieber, wie ein Weasley aus, als wie ein Malfoy." Draco zuckte ein wenig zusammen, er musste sich schon sehr auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht etwas zu erwidern. Für einen Moment drohte er sein Ziel, das Gewinnen der Wette, aus dem Blickfeld zu verlieren. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder und schenkte dem Dunkelhaarigen ein kleines, versöhnliches Grinsen.

„Du würdest trotz allem unwiderstehlich in modischern Kleidern aussehen." „Aber ich möchte doch gar nicht unwiderstehlich sein." Erwiderte Harry darauf, während sie Hogsmead betraten. „Weshalb willst du das nicht? Ich sehe kein Problem darin gut auszusehen." Draco machte eine hochmütige Handbewegung. „Mir hat's ja auch nicht geschadet." Darauf hin musste Harry lachen. „Ja, dir nicht, aber auch nicht deinem Ego und deinem Hochmut." „Was soll denn das jetzt bitte heißen?" Wollte Draco spöttisch wissen.

Sie betraten die ‚drei Besen' und setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch, der gut versteckt in einer Ecke stand. Draco hatte den Platz ausgesucht, um ein wenig Privatsphäre zu haben, was es ihm einfacher machte, so bildete er es sich jedenfalls ein, Harrys Schutzmauern zu knacken. Harry hatte dem Platz zugestimmt, weil er von den neugierigen Blicken geschützt war, die ihn immer noch verfolgten und auch für immer verfolgen würde. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, kam der blonde Slytherin wieder auf ihr vorheriges Thema zurück.

„Du solltest es dir wirklich mal überlegen, Harry. Vielleicht kannst du dir das nächste Mal, wenn du in London bist, die neuste Mode ansehen." Harry schüttelte etwas genervt den Kopf. „Du gibst wohl nie auf, was Malfoy." Wenn der Dunkelhaarige gehofft hatte, dass Draco darauf eingehen würde und damit das Thema Kleidung endlich ruhen konnte, hatte er sich leider geirrt. Der Blonde fuhr unbeirrt fort zu reden. „Aber du musst dir so wie so auf jeden Fall etwas neues zulegen." „Und aus welchem Grund?" Wollte Harry mit einem innerlich Seufzen wissen. Draco grinste triumphierend.

„Silvesterball. In zwei Wochen." Sagte er zwischen großen Schlücken Butterbier, dann setzte er noch dazu. „Sag mal, Harry, mit wem hast du eigentlich vor hin zu gehen?" Auf diese Frage errötete der kleinere Zauberer und senkte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es noch nicht." Murmelte er. „Was?" „Ich weiß es noch nicht." Draco hatte Harry schon verstanden, trotz allem wollte er, dass der Junge es noch einmal sagen würde. Einerseits, weil es dem Dunkelhaarigen so eindeutig peinlich war, andererseits weil er es nicht glauben konnte, dass noch niemand ihn gefragt hatte. Draco selbst war schon zum Schulanfang mehrere Male gefragt worden, aber er hatte keine einzige Frage positiv beantwortet. Jetzt wusste er weshalb.

Draco beugte sich über den Tisch. Er nahm Harrys Hand in seine und drückte sie sanft. Dann fragte er: „Würdest du mit mir hingehen?" „Was?" Dieses Mal war es der Gryffindor, der noch einmal nachfragen musste. Nicht, weil es Draco peinlich war oder aus einem anderen Grund, sondern nur, weil er die Frage von Draco nicht glauben konnte. „Ich wollte wissen, ob du mit mir auf den Silvesterball gehen wirst." Wiederholte Draco ruhig seine Frage, aber innerlich wunderte er sich, ob er verrückt war und weshalb Harrys Schweigen ihn nervös machte. Es war nicht so, als ob, im Falle, dass der kleinere Zauberer ablehnte, ihm das Herz brechen würde.

Harry sah Draco fest in die Augen. Er suchte etwas in den silbernen Augen des Slytherin. Etwas, von dem er nicht sicher war, was es war. Vielleicht suchte der Junge nach der Wahrheit, was natürlich total albern war, da er vor Draco Malfoy saß. Ehrlichkeit und Malfoy schlossen sich irgendwie gegenseitig aus. Aber obwohl Harry sich dessen bewusst war, verspürte er den Wunsch Draco eine Zusage zu geben. Als er bemerkte, dass auch die Augen des blonden Slytherins etwas zu suchen schienen, senkte er hastig den Blick. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er Angst, was dort zu finden sei. Harry war noch nie ein ernsthaftes Risiko eingegangen, wenn es um sein Liebesleben ging. Das Riskanteste, was er jemals getan hatte, war, neben dem Versuch Cho auf den Ball einzuladen, vor der gesamten Welt zuzugeben, dass er schwul war.

Das Problem war, Harry wollte eigentlich auch gar kein Risiko eingehen wollte. Das Leben als Voldemords schlimmster Feind war ein einziges Risiko, da wollte er nicht auch noch riskieren sein Herz gebrochen zu kriegen. Vor allem nicht von Draco Malfoy. Aber wenn er in die Augen des blonden Slytherins sah, spürte er wieder den Wunsch zuzusagen. Vielleicht war es ja an der Zeit doch mal etwas neues zu probieren. Mit Draco Malfoy. Ja, sicher. Wenn er sein Herz gebrochen haben wollte.

„Ja." Ein einziges Wort, mit dem er eine unendliche Last von den Schultern des blonden Jungen zu heben schien. Draco konnte es sich zwar nicht erklären, aber er war mehr als nur froh, dass Harry zugesagt hatte. Er war richtig erleichtert. Das freche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch etwas breiter. „Na siehst du. Das erste deiner Probleme haben wir ja jetzt schon einmal gelöst. Jetzt musst du dir nur noch überlegen, was du wegen dem Kleidungsproblem machst." „Ich dachte, ich würde den tragen, den ich schon im vierten Jahr getragen habe." „Den selben?" Wollte Draco entgeistert wissen. „Äh... Ja..." Harry hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass er sich plötzlich so klein fühlte, aber Draco schaffte das, mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Geht nicht!" Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht auf keinen Fall." „Warum nicht?" Wollte Harry kleinlaut wissen. „Weil man so was nicht zwei Male trägt. Schon gar nicht zwei Mal hintereinander." Harry stöhnte und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Draco verzog sein Gesicht einmal schmerzvoll, aber er hörte natürlich nicht auf zu reden. „ Jetzt mal ehrlich, Harry! Du bist doch kein Weasley." Blitzschnell fuhr Harry wieder hoch. „Fängst du jetzt schon wieder damit an?"

Der restlich Nachmittag verbrachten die beiden genau mit diesen kleinen Streitereien. Aber es war keine wirklich Feindseligkeit, im Gegenteil, die beiden hatten großen Spaß, während den Stunden, die sie zusammen verbrachten. Als sie endlich mal auf die Idee kamen auf die Uhr zu sehen, waren sie deutlich länger geblieben, als sie geglaubt und geplant hatten. Der Weg zurück kam den beiden auch sehr viel kürzer vor, als er in Wirklichkeit war. In Hogwarts trennten sich ihre Wege, da sie sich für das Abendessen fertig machen mussten. Allerdings nicht, bevor Draco für die beiden beschlossen hatte, dass sie diesen Nachmittag am nächsten Tag wiederholen mussten. Natürlich ohne dabei nach Harrys Meinung zu fragen.

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen genau auf die gleiche Weise. Draco kam am Morgen zum Gryffindortisch, um Harry einen guten Morgen zu wünschen und sich ein wenig über Ron lustig zu machen. Hermine ließ er lieber in Ruhe, da er durchaus den Zauberstab unter dem Tisch bemerkte, den sie auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Der blonde Slytherin war nicht all zu scharf darauf von ihr verhext zu werden, vor allem nicht vor Harry. Harry. Der kleine Junge hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass er es geschafft hatte in den letzten Tagen das Zentrum von Dracos Welt zu werden. Der blonde Zauberer steckte eine Menge Energie in seine neue Beziehung und obwohl er zu Beginn sein Ziel fest vor Augen hatte, so verlor er es doch nach wenigen Stunden mit Harry aus den Augen. Er wurde nur an die Wette erinnert, wenn er es tatsächlich einmal schaffte mit Blaise oder Pansy oder mit Beiden Zeit zu verbringen.

Harry und seine Freunde waren auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde. Sie stapften gemeinsam durch den Schnee. Alle drei waren überaus müde. Harry hatte den Großteil seines Abends mit Draco verbracht, als er spät in der Nacht auf dem Weg zu seinem Einzelzimmer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war Ron noch wach gewesen, besorgt um seinen Freund. Ron mochte die Aufmerksamkeit, die Harry von Draco bekam, nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war überzeugt, dass dies alles ein Plan von Malfoy war, seinen besten Freund zu verletzen. Deshalb hatte Ron beschlossen, dass er für den Dunkelhaarigen da sein würde, wenn der blonde Teufel ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Seitdem wartete er jeden Abend auf Harry. Hermine war zu dieser Zeit noch nicht wieder zurück. Keiner der beiden Jungen wusste, wo sie war und auch am nächsten Morgen verriet sie es den Beiden nicht.

Draco Malfoy weckte das Goldene Trio aus ihrem Wachkoma, in dem er Ron eine Handvoll Schnee unter den Pullover steckte. Dann schlang er seine Arme um Harrys schmale Schultern und zog ihn mit sich mit. Pansy und Blaise hatten sie bis dorthin eingeholt, hielten aber ein Stück Abstand zu Draco und Harry. Der blonde Zauberer war eigentlich nur gekommen, um, wie so oft, nach zu fragen, ob er den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer so abholen sollte, wie er das in den letzten Tagen getan hatte. Seine Antwort bekam er jedoch nicht von Harry, sondern von Hermine.

„Nein." Sagte Hermine und zwang Draco damit dazu ihr Beachtung zu schenken, was er sonst mied. „Und du, Granger, sagst das weil?" Wollte er mit herablassendem Tonfall und arroganten Blick wissen. Harry nahm ihm ein wenig den Wind aus den segeln, in dem er Hermines Aussage kleinlaut bestätigte. „Weshalb?" Fragte Draco, dem es gar nicht passte, dass er an diesem Nachmittag keine Zeit mit dem Jungen verbringen sollte. „Wir schreiben doch demnächst den Test bei Snape. Ich bin keine Leuchte in Zaubertränke, deshalb sollte ich den Nachmittag mit Lernen verbringen." Murmelte Harry und sah mal wieder auf seine Schuhspitzen, wie er es schon oft tat, wenn er mit Draco zusammen war.

Für eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Natürlich hatte Draco, hingegen der Erwatungen von Ron und Hermine, seinen Arm nicht von Harrys Schultern genommen. Er hielt ihn sogar noch etwas näher an sich heran. Pansy hatte ein Gespräch oder ehr einen Streit mit Hermine angefangen. Doch bevor Harry und Draco das Gewächshaus erreicht hatten, sprach der blonde Junge erneut. „Brauchst du Hilfe beim Lernen?" Wollte er, etwas sanfter als sonst, wissen. Harrys überraschter Blick, ließ ihn aber mal wieder grinsen. Es war so leicht den Dunkelhaarigen zu verwundern. „Du würdest mir helfen?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. Draco nickte. „Klar, im Gegensatz zu dir, beherrsche ich dieses Fach aus dem FF. Wenn du möchtest, werde ich dir helfen."

Hinter den Beiden legte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht. Pansy und Blaise grinsten breit. Sie hatten begonnen sich zu wundern, ob Draco in diesem Jahr überhaupt noch mal zu Potte kam. Er verbrachte zwar ungemein viel Zeit mit Harry, aber das Ergebnis fehlte. Weder Blaise noch Pansy konnten sich an irgendjemand erinnern, den Draco nicht nach dem zweiten Tag im Bett gehabt hatte, mit Ausnahme von Harry jetzt natürlich. Außerdem störte es die Beiden, nicht zu wissen, was zwischen ihrem Freund und ‚dem Jungen der lebt' überhaupt los war. Draco schwieg sich darüber aus, er verriet noch nicht einmal, ob er Harry schon geküsst hatte. Was einerseits die Vermutung nahe legte, dass er es noch nicht getan hatte, es ihm aber peinlich war dies zuzugeben, oder dass er seit neustem etwas auf Privatsphäre gab. Während die beiden sich daran erinnerten, platzte Ron mal wieder der Kragen. Nicht wegen der Schneeaktion von gerade eben, sondern, weil er es hasste, wie sehr Malfoy seinen besten Freund vereinnahmte. Er hasste es, dass der blonde Teufel ständig mit Harry zusammenhing, ihm immer diese Blicke zuwarf, die er auch noch erwidert bekam. Er war angewidert davon, dass der Slytherin Harry immer an irgendeiner Stelle antatschte. Und verabscheute es, dass Malfoy immer seinen Arm um Harry gelegt hatte, wenn sie zusammen waren, so als gehöre der Dunkelhaarige ihm. Genau das tat der blonde Dämon jetzt aber wieder, also kam er jetzt angestürmt. Hermines warnende Worte hielten ihn nicht davon ab, Harry aus Dracos Armen zu reißen. Wutentbrannt, wie er es in letzter Zeit oftmals war, fauchte er den blonden Jungen an, er sollte gefälligst die Pfoten von Harry lassen. Danach schleifte er seinen besten Freund hinter sich her, weg von dem Schandfleck der Malfoy hieß.

Draco blieb davon ganz unbeeindruckt und rief Harry nur hinterher, er würde später in den Gryffindorturm vorbeikommen. Dieses Kommentar rief sowohl bei Hermine als auch bei seinen Freunden äußerste Überraschung hervor. Niemals hätten sie gedacht, dass Draco freiwillig den Turm seiner Feinde betreten würde. Aber alle drei hielten ihren Mund und Hermine sah sich gezwungen ihr Streitgespräch mit Pansy abzubrechen. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick eilte sie den beiden Jungen hinterher.

Harry war so irritiert, dass er es zu Beginn gar nicht schaffte sich aus Rons Stahlgriff zu befreien, der ihn unerbittlich weiter schleifte. Doch dann hatte er sich wieder ihm Griff und riss sich mit Schwung los. Verärgert funkelte er seinen besten Freund an: „Was, bei Merlin, machst du, Ron?" Wollte er wissen. „Ich bringe uns beide sicher und frei von dem blonden Frettchen in die nächste Unterrichtsstunde, Harry." Erwiderte Ron ebenso laut, wie Harry. Seine Wangen glühten zornig, Harry glaubte so gar seine Augen funken Sprühen zu sehen. „Was ist denn dein Problem? Draco hat dir doch jetzt gar nichts getan!" „Was ist mein Problem? Du fragst mich, was mein Problem ist? Meinst du neben seiner Intoleranz, Arroganz, Egoismus..." bevor er weitersprechen konnte, flog ihm ein Schneeball gegen den Hinterkopf und als er sich ruckartig umdrehte, traf der zweite ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Draco ging schwungvoll an ihm vorbei, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Harry noch mal durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Ron wollte gerade auf den blonden Teufel losgehen, als Mrs Sprout eintrat und dem Konflikt ein Ende setzte.

Draco hielt sein Versprechen. Tatsächlich tauchte er Nachmittags am Gryffindorturm auf. Es war Hermine, die ihn herein ließ und Harrys Einzelzimmer zeigte, wo er den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer vorfand. Zu Beginn lernten sie zu dritt, da Hermine noch eine Weile bei ihnen blieb, nicht nur, weil sie überprüfen wollte, dass die beiden auch wirklich lernten, sondern auch um sich dazu zu zwingen, ein wenig Zeit mit Draco zu verbringen. Nach der Szene, die sich ihr gestern am Vormittag geboten hatte, hatte Harrys Freundin beschlossen dem Slytherin eine Chance zu geben. Er schien in der Lage zu sein ihren Freund glücklich zu machen und Hermine hatte nicht vor diesem Glück im Weg zu stehen. Aber irgendwann beschloss sie, die Beiden nun doch alleine zu lassen.

Harry wurde immer müder. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viele Stunden sie nun über diesem furchtbaren Unterrichtsfach verbracht hatten. Draco gab sich zwar die größte Mühe, ihm mit allen Fragen zu helfen, aber die Konzentration des Dunkelhaarigen wurde immer schlechter und schlechter. Der Blonde wollte ihm gerade eine letzte Frage zu dem Thema stellen, bevor er mit dem Lernen aufhören wollte. Doch Harry beantwortete die Frage nicht. Er war hinter einem großen Buch versunken. Erst als Draco sich aufrichtete und über den Buchrand hinwegspähte, erkannte er, weshalb er keine Antwort erhielt. Harrys Kopf ruhte auf der Tischplatte, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Nach einem längeren Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit, hatte er endlich aufgegeben.

Draco schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er Harry Potter nach so kurzer Zeit aus Erschöpfung schlafen sehen sollte. Zwar stimmte der Grund für die Erschöpfung nicht, aber damit konnte er sich noch abfinden. Der Kleinere sah aber wirklich niedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Das Gesicht war ganz entspannt, die langen Wimpern warfen sanfte Schatten und die weichen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Draco verspürte den Wunsch diese Lippen zu küssen, um herauszufinden, ob sie genauso weich waren, wie er glaubte. Für einige Momente dachte er darüber nach, entschloss sich dann aber dagegen.

Stattdessen traf er einen andere Beschluss. Der Slytherin stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und hob Harry ohne viel Mühe in die Arme. Er bemerkt mit einer gewissen Besorgnis, wie leicht der dunkelhaarige Zauberer war. Vorsichtig legte er Harry auf sein Bett, zog ihm die Schuhe aus und widerstand der Verführung dem Jungen noch ein paar andere Kleidungsstücke auszuziehen. Er deckte ihn vorsichtig zu, dann wand Draco sich zum gehen. Nur um an der Tür stehen zu bleiben. Er konnte nicht widerstehen noch einmal zurückzublicken. Der Anblick war bezaubernd, fand der Blonde, obwohl er sich immer wieder sagte, dass diese Gefühle Lust war, nicht das andere L-Wort.

Es war ein innerer Lockruf, den er in diesem Moment empfing. Er verspürte die Verführung sich zu Harry zu legen, nicht weil er sich etwas daraus erhoffte, sondern nur, um neben ihm schlafen zu können. Der Gedanken überraschte ihn zwar, aber obwohl er erwartete Abneigung zu empfinden, verspürte er das genaue Gegenteil. Ohne es zu bemerken, war er bereits wieder zu dem Bett getreten. Erneut sah er auf den dunkelhaarigen Wuschelkopf, der unter der Decke hervor lugte. Draco musst lächeln, dann schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen und dem Rest seiner Kleidung. Nur in Boxershorts kroch er zu Harry unter die Decke und schloss seine Arme um ihn, nachdem er das Licht ausgezaubert hatte. Kurz darauf war auch er eingeschlafen.

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen als erster auf. Das Erste, das er bemerkte, war, dass er sich angenehm warm fühlte. Die Wärme kam von etwas angenehm festen, das hinter ihm lag. Sanfte Atemzüge strichen über Harrys Nacken. Nach all dem bemerkte er endlich, dass Arme um seine Taille lagen und dann begriff er auch, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Bett war. Jemand lag hinter ihm. Es machte ihm Angst, nicht zu wissen, wer es war, also drehte er sich vorsichtig in den Armen des anderen um, hoffend, dass er ihn nicht aufwecken würde.

Zu seiner Überraschung sah er Draco ins Gesicht. Harry bemerkt peinlich berührte, dass der Blonde bis auf die Boxershorts nichts trug. Für einen Moment fürchtete er, dass sie etwas getan hatte, woran er sich nicht erinnern konnte, doch dann kehrten die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend zurück, außerdem bemerkte er, dass er immer noch in Jeans und Pullover gekleidet war. Mit diesen Sorgen aus dem Weg, konnte er Draco zum ersten mal wirklich ansehen. Während der blonde Jungen viel Zeit damit verbracht Harry zu mustern, tat dieser es fast nie. Manchmal warf er dem Slytherin verstohlenen Blick zu, aber er war nicht so unverschämt und starrte ihn direkt an.

„Woran denkst du?" Dracos Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, aber nun lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er war wach geworden, als Harry sich in seinen Armen umgedreht hatte, dann konnte er den Blick des Jungen auf sich spüren. „An nichts." Murmelte Harry etwas verlegen. Draco zog ihn noch etwas enger an sich und bettete den dunkelhaarigen Schopf unter sein Kinn, allerdings nicht bevor er einen kleinen Kuss auf den Kopf gedrückt hatte. Ohne es zu sehen, wusste der Blonde, dass er es mal wieder geschafft hatte dem Gryffindor die Röte ins Gesicht zu treiben. Sie verbrachten zwar unheimlich viel Zeit miteinander, aber es war nie zu etwas intimeren gekommen, als zum Arm um die Schulter legen. Für einen Moment lagen sie einfach nur so da. Beide stellten innerlich fest, dass sie zum ersten Mal so da lagen. Draco hatte schon viele Liebhaber gehabt, aber mit niemandem war er einfach nur so da gelegen, nach einer Nacht, in der nichts geschehen war. Und Harry hatte zwar mehrere feste Freunde gehabt, diese aber immer von seinem Bett ferngehalten. Nun lag er hier, zum ersten Mal in den Armen eines Mannes, dazu kam, dass dieser Mann Draco Malfoy war. Aber doch fühlte er sich wohl und hatte das Gefühl gnau an der richtigen Stelle zu sein.

Schließlich hob Harry doch den Kopf und sah in Dracos Augen, die nun geöffnet waren. Der Blonde lächelte ihn an, bevor er sich dem Wunsch hingab, der ihn schon seit dem Tag quälte, an dem er sich zum ersten Mal an Harry herangeworfen hatte. Er beugte sich nach vorne, sanft legten sich seine Lippen auf die des Dunkelhaarigen zu ihrem ersten Kuss. Er war nicht, wie die, die Draco zuvor gegeben hatte, denn nie hatte er jemanden so sanft und süß geküsst, ganz leicht und ohne die geschlossenen Lippen Harrys mit seiner Zunge zu berühren. Obwohl er schon viele geküsst hatte, so war doch dies der schönste und beste Kuss, den er je jemandem gegeben hatte oder auch erhalten hatte, denn Harry hatte vorsichtig begonnen den Kuss zu erwidern.

Als die beiden sich von einander lösten, lächelten sie. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas, aber sie verstanden einander doch. Man konnte sogar sagen, dass sie einander besser verstanden, als sich selbst. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie damit sich vorsichtig zu küssen und obwohl Draco sich wünschte weiter gehen zu können und damit auch seine Wette zu gewinnen, hielt er sich zurück. Er ließ seine Hände nicht über Harrys Körper gleiten, wie er es wünschte, sondern sie ruhten in Harrys Nacken. So verbrachten sie die Zeit, bis Ron an die Tür klopfte und rief, Harry sollte aufstehen. Die beiden Zauberer hatten den Rothaarigen noch nie so wenig gemocht, wie in diesem Moment. Nachdem sie noch einige Küsse geteilt hatten, fragte Draco, ob Harry etwas dagegen hätte, wenn er bei ihm duschte. Natürlich verneinte der Dunkelhaarige.

Trotz allem überließ er Harry die Dusche als erster, denn er hatte die Vermutung, dass der Kleinere deutlich schneller sein würde, als er selbst, was sich auch bestätigt. Harry brauchte etwas mehr als zehn Minuten um alles in seinem Bad erledigt zu haben, dann ließ er Draco hinein. Das erste was dieser feststellte war, dass es weit weniger groß und prunkvoll war, als sein eigenes in Slytherin. Der Dampf hatte die Scheiben beschlagen und es roch angenehm nach Harrys Duschgel. Der Blonde schlüpfte aus seinen Boxershorts und trat in die Dusche. Er stellte das Wasser an, seine Wärme ließ Dracos Muskeln entspannen. Ein wohliger Seufzer entrann seiner Kehle. Nachdem er sich lang genug eingeweicht hatte, schnappte der blonde Zauberer sich Harrys Duschgel und begann sich damit einzureiben. Er stellte fest, dass der Geruch gut zu dem Charakter des Kleineren passte. Es war süß, aber nicht aufdringlich, klar und sauber. Draco mochte es.

Er stand so lange unter der Dusche, bis Harry an die Tür klopfte, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie bald zum Frühstück mussten. Fünf Minuten später verließ Draco in seinen alten Boxershorts und einem Handtuch, mit dem er sich das Haar trocken rubbelte die Dusche. Da er nicht noch genug Zeit hatte noch mal zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen, machte er sich in seinen alten Klamotten mit Harry auf in die große Halle. Dort brachte er den Dunkelhaarigen, wie immer an seinen Platz, drückte ihm noch mal einen Kuss auf den Kopf und ging dann zu seinem eigenen Tisch. Natürlich rief das Verhalten der Beiden viele neugierigen und überraschte Blicke hervor. Seamus platze fast vor Eifersucht und Ron fast vor Zorn. Hermine nahm es mit einem kleinen Lächeln hin, aber es war Ginny, die sie alle überraschte, indem sie Harry vor allen gratulierte.

Am Slytherintisch wurde dieser Anblick mit nicht weniger Überraschung hingenommen. Crabbe und Goyle kamen nicht umhin einige anzügliche, aber sehr hirnlose Kommentare ab zu geben, wofür sie mit einem bösen Blick von Draco bestraft wurden. Blaise musste immer wieder fragen, ob Draco es nun endlich oder schon geschafft hatte, nur Pansy nahm das alles ruhig und gelassen hin. Aber nachdem sich der Trubel wieder ein wenig gelegt hatte, beugte sie sich zu Draco herüber. Ihre Nase berührte seinen Hals und sie atmete tief ein, dann setzte sie sich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln wieder grade hin. „Also, doch!" Rief sie. Und wurde mit fragenden Blicken von Blaise, Draco und der Umgebung belohnt. „Du riechst nach Potter, Draco."

Von da an gab es zahlreiche Gerüchte um Dracos und Harrys Beziehung. Sogar Wetten wurden abgeschlossen, ob und wie lange Harry noch Jungfrau sein würde oder wie lange diese Beziehung halten würde. Aber das alles ließ die beiden Betroffenen am wenigsten berührt, während ihre Freunde sich furchtbar aufregten. Harry und Draco verbrachten seit dieser Nacht fast jede frei Minute gemeinsam. Ron betrachtete das alles mit einem ungemeinen Missgefallen und der einzige Grund, dass er den Beiden nicht die Beziehung zu Hölle macht, waren die Drohungen, die er von mehreren Seiten bekam. Hermine und Ginny waren froh über die neue gefunden Liebe, denn sie machte Harry ungemein glücklich. Mehr als einmal fanden sie Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln abends im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Das Glück ihres Freundes zu sehen, machte sie auch glücklich.

So gingen die Tage vorbei wie im Fluge und der Silvesterball kam immer näher. Schließlich war es nur noch eine Woche bis zu dem Ereignis, auf das alle warteten. Das bald Weihnachten war, ging in der Vorfreude fast unter. Harry ging gutgelaunt durch dir Bibliothek, auf der Suche nach Draco, mit dem er sich für eine weitere Lernzeit treffen wollte, so wie sie es in der letzten Zeit öfter, wenn sie es tatsächlich einmal schafften, sich dazu durchzuringen, etwas anderes zu tun, als küssend zusammen zu sitzen. Oder wie manchmal mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein, nur Ron war dabei ausgenommen, denn er weigerte sich mit Draco Zeit zu verbringen.

Es war nicht leicht Draco zu finden, aber am Ende gelang es ihm doch, denn er hörte die Stimme des Blonden zwischen einer der Bücherreihen. Er wollte zu ihm hineilen, blieb aber wie erstart stehen, als er bemerkte, worüber Draco mit Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle. „Und bist du deinem Ziel näher gekommen." Wollte Blaise wissen. „Ja, hast du ihn endlich Flach gelegt?" Crabbe drückte sich etwas einfacher, als Blaise aus. „Nein, noch nicht." War Dracos kurze Antwort und Harry wurde schlecht. „Was denn? Immer noch nicht? Pass auf, sonst verlierst du die Wette noch, oder noch schlimmer," Harry trat hinter der Reihe hervor und sah wie Goyle sich nach vorne beugte und verschwörerisch wisperte, „du verliebst dich in ihn."

Der einzige, der nicht schallend zu lachen begann, war Blaise, denn er hatte Harry hervorkommen gesehen. Er versuchte Draco davon abzuhalten etwas zu sagen, aber dieser ignorierte ihn nur. „Mich verlieben? In Potter? Was gibt es dann an Potter, in das man sich verlieben kann? Außer seine Jungfräulichkeit, sobald er die verloren hat, hat er doch jegliches Interessantes verloren." Bei diesen Worten verkrampfte sich Harrys Herz und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Die Bücher, die er mit sich gebracht hatte fielen ihm aus den Händen, für einen Moment glaubte er seine Beine würden unter ihm nachgeben.

Blaise war aufgesprungen und das Geräusch der Bücher, die auf den Boden aufschlugen, hatten die Augen der anderen Drei nun auch auf sich gezogen. Crabbe und Goyle grinsten breit, Dracos Gesicht ging von spöttisch zu entsetzt. Harrys Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, um keinem mehr in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Seine Gedanken schrieen ihn an, zu laufen, zu fliehen und niemals zurückzusehen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war wie angefroren. Seine Gedanken begannen zu kreisen, aber der, der am häufigsten auftauchte, war, dass Ron recht gehabt hatte. Draco hatte ihn nur benutzt, war genau, wie alle anderen gewesen. Der Versuch des Blonden etwas zu ihm zu sagen, nahm er kaum auf. Aber als er aufstand und versucht Harrys Schulter zu berühren, löste sich der Frost aus Harrys Gliedern und er drehte sich um und rannte. Draco machte nicht einmal den Versuch ihm nachzulaufen.

Tbc

Dezember 2005


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: New Year's Wonder (2/2)

Autor: Sarcastic Lady

Beta: not necessary, diese Geschichte ist auch für sie geschrieben.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Raiting: PG-13

Summary: Zwei Wochen vor dem Silvesterball schließt Draco eine Wette ab, dass er Harry flach legt. Doch was tut er, wenn er sich davor in ihn verliebt? Slash R&R

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Charakter und Schauplätze gehören J.K Rowling

Warning: Slash, macht es einfach für euch und mich: Wenn ihr es nicht mögt, lest es nicht.

Review: Always loved

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte, heraus aus der Bibliothek, durch die Gänge und in Richtung einer der Ausgänge. Wohin er lief, wusste er nicht, er hatte sogar vergessen, wo er war. Der Schock saß ihm tief in den Gliedern und der Schmerz, der sich in Harry hineinfraß, drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Dabei, sagte ihm eine kleine Stimme, dass er das wirklich hätte wissen müssen. Es wäre so einfach zu erraten gewesen, dass der blonde Junge aus dem selben Grund hinter ihm her war, wie all die anderen. Er war eben doch noch der selbe Draco Malfoy, wie früher und das ließ ihn verzweifeln.

Seine Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt, die nun drohten über die Lider zu laufen, sie machten ihn fast blind. In diesem Zustand rannte er um eine Ecke, genau in ein Mädchen, dass den Gang entlang kam. Er schaffte es gerade noch eine Entschuldigung zu murmeln, bevor er weiter rannte. Das Mädchen hatte er nicht erkannt und sie auch im nächsten Moment vergessen, da er in seinem Schmerz und Selbstzweifel ertrank, aber dafür hatte das Mädchen ihn erkannt. Es war keine andere als Pansy Parkinson, die von Harry umgerannt worden war. Der Anblick seines Gesichtes war bis zu ihrem relativ weichen Kern durchgedrungen. Innerhalb Sekunden traf sie deshalb eine Entscheidung. Sie verwarf den Gedanken zu Blaise und Draco zu gehen, stattdessen sprintete sie hinter Harry her.

Pansy war kein unsportliches Mädchen, doch während andere es bevorzugten ihre Freizeit mit Training zu verbringen oder sich zu mindest zu bewegen, verbrachte sie ihre Zeit lieber mit einem guten Buch oder einer Partie Zauberschach. Während sie Harry hinterher rannte, begann sie das zu bereuen, denn der dunkelhaarige Zauberer war von Natur aus sportlich und verbrachte einen Teil seiner Zeit mit Training, ob das nun Quidditch oder Muggelsport war. Pansy bemerkt schnell, dass sie ihn nicht einholen konnte, also versuchte sie ihn im Auge zu behalten, aber auch das stellte sich als nicht leicht heraus, da Harry sich als deutlich schneller herausstellt, als sie dachte. Als sie den Ausgang erreichte, war die Tür bereits geschlossen und nur, weil sie einen, ihr entgegenkommenden, Schüler fragte, wo der dunkelhaarige Junge hingegangen war, fand sie heraus, dass er nach draußen gelaufen war.

Als sie nach draußen trat hatte sich der Abstand zu Harry massiv vergrößert. Es hatte in der letzten Nacht wieder geschneit und die grauen Wolken am Himmel, verrieten, dass es noch mehr Schnee geben würde, außerdem war es furchtbar kalt. Weder Pansy noch Harry waren gekleidet, um bei diesem Wetter draußen herumzulaufen. Doch während der Schwarzhaarige die Kälte nicht spürte, genau, wie er nicht mehr bemerkte, dass er immer noch rannte, bekam Pansy eine Gänsehaut und wünschte sich inständig, er möge doch endlich anhalten.

Tatsächlich erhörte man ihren Wunsch. An einem See, neben einer Weide blieb Harry plötzlich stehen und sank in den Schnee. Kurz darauf hatte Pansy ihn dann ebenfalls eingeholt, schwer atmende ging sie neben ihm in die Knie. Sein Gesicht war nass von Tränen und immer weitere rann über seine Wangen. Aber es waren seine Augen, die ihr Sorgen machten, es war nicht nur der Schatten der auf ihnen lag, sondern eher die Leere, die seinen Augen jeglichen Glanz raubte. Sie kannte Harry jetzt schon relativ lange, seit einer Woche auch um einiges besser, aber noch nie hatte sie erlebt, dass er so vor sich hin starrte. Es machte ihr fast ein bisschen Angst.

„Harry?" sprach sie ihn leise an. Als er nicht reagierte, berührte sie den Jungen vorsichtig an der Schulter, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch es verfehlte die Wirkung. Harry reagierte nicht darauf, auch auf das Rütteln seiner Schulter hob er nicht den Kopf, dafür hatte er begonnen etwas zu murmeln. Immer und immer wieder die gleiche Frage, die Pansy aber erst verstand, als sie sich zu ihm hin gebeugt hatte und mit dem Ohr beinahe an seinen Lippen hing. Die Frage war ganz simple und bestand nur aus einem Wort. „Warum?" Dies, obwohl sie Pansy böses schwanen ließ, half ihr nicht wirklich weiter, zu verstehen, was passiert war. Vielleicht hatte dieses blöde rothaarige Wiesel etwas getan, was Harry verletzt hatte, wenn ja, dann war er demnächst fällig.

Als er ein weiteres Mal nicht auf sie reagierte, packte sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zwang ihn den Kopf zu heben. Ihre Augen trafen sich, aber das Mädchen sah kein Anzeichen, dass er sie erkannte. „Harry, was ist passiert?" Fragte sie, aber bekam keine Antwort. Nur mehr Tränen liefen ihm über de Wangen. „Harry? Möchtest du nicht darüber reden?" Seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment und ein Tropfen berührte ihre Hand, aber antworten tat er wieder nicht. „Sieh mich an, Harry!" Ihr Ton hatte gewechselt, von sanft und beruhigend zu scharf und autoritär. Diesmal drang sie tatsächlich zu ihm durch, seine Augen klärten ein wenig auf, er nahm sie wahr. „Was ist passiert?" Wiederholte sie ihre Frage, aber obwohl Harry ihr jetzt zuhörte, gab er ihr keine Antwort.

„Lass uns reingehen. Wenn du nicht mit mir reden möchtest, vielleicht dann mit jemand anderem? Sollen wir nach Draco suchen gehen?" Sie hatte kaum den Namen des blonden Zauberers ausgesprochen, als mehr Tränen über die Wangen liefen, sogar ein kleines Schluchzen entrag seiner Kehle. Pansy hatte plötzlich das drängende Gefühl ihren Freund kastrieren zu müssen, stattdessen begann sie Harry über den Rücken zu streicheln und beruhigende Worte zu wispern. Als sie das Gefühl hatte, der Junge hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt, versuchte sie ein weiteres Mal ihn dazu zu bewegen mit ihr zurück in das Schloss zu gehen. Dieses Mal gelang es ihr, Harry sagte zwar nichts, aber ein Nicken brachte er zu Stande.

Sie half ihm beim Aufstehen, klopfte sich selbst und Harry den Schnee von den Knien. Vorsichtig, als wäre er gebrechlich, führte sie ihn zurück in den Gryffindorturm, wobei sie es mied den üblichen Weg zu gehen, da es eine gute Chance gab, dass sie dort auf Draco treffen würden und es zu viele neugierige Blicke gab, die Harry in diesem Zustand auf sich ziehen würde. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame schaffte Pansy den Jungen dazu zu bringen das Passwort zu sagen und gemeinsam betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Zwei zogen den Blick eines jeden einzelnen im Raum auf sich, doch Pansy gab ihnen keine Chance zu fragen was mit Harry war, oder was eine Slytherin im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum machte. Eilig zog sie den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer hinter sich her zu seinem Zimmer. All dieses Rot und Gold im Gemeinschaftsraum verschaffte ihr Kopfschmerzen. Zum Glück für sie, war Harrys Zimmer nicht all zu schlimm. Zwar war das Gold immer noch vorhanden, aber ansonsten waren es mehr dunklere Farben, zwar war auch Rot darunter vorhanden, aber nicht so schrecklich leuchtend, wie überall anders im Turm.

Harry war in zwischen Zeit ungesund weiß im Gesicht geworden, außerdem hatten seine Augen rote Umrandungen bekommen. Pansy zwang ihn, sich auf das Bett zu setzten und schlang eine Decke um seine Schulter, damit er aufhörte zu frieren. Sein schmaler Körper wurde von der Kälte geschüttelt, dann setzte sie sich neben ihn. Sie hoffte, ihn jetzt zum Reden zu bringen, aber ohne zu klopfen ging die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer auf und herein gestürmt kam Hermine. Das Mädchen des goldenen Trios schenkte der Slytherin kein Beachten, sondern stürzte sofort zu Harry, obwohl sie nicht wusste, was geschehen war, setzte sie sich neben ihren Freund und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Vorsichtig führte sie sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter. Sie sagte oder fragte ihn nichts, sondern ließ ihn nur in ihren Armen weinen und er ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Es brauchte ihn lange sich wieder zu beruhigen, aber noch länger brauchte Harry um sich dazu durchzuringen den Kopf von der Schulter seiner Freundin zu heben. Als er sich dann endlich dazu überwinden konnte zu Hermine aufzublicken und ihr in die Augen zu sehen, wusste er, dass sie nicht eher aufgeben würde, als dass er ihr alles gesagt hatte. Also begann er ihr alles zu erzählen, wobei, obwohl die Geschichte relativ kurz war, er eine lange Zeit brauchte. Immer wieder wurde er unterbrochen. Er konnte es nicht erzählen, ohne mehrere Mal in Tränen auszubrechen, dazu kam, dass so wohl Pansy, als auch Hermine mehrere Wutausbrüche bekamen. Als Harry geendet hatte, verbrachte er die nächsten zehn Minuten damit Pansy und Hermine wieder so weit zu beruhigen, dass sie nicht auf die Jagd nach Draco gingen. Die Angebote, ihn für den Dunkelhaarigen zu kastrieren, lehnte er allesamt höflich ab. Es war eine andere Frage, die ihm auf den Lippen brannte.

„Hast du davon gewusst, Pansy?" Fragte er leise. Pansy wurde darauf hin verlegen, sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm darauf antworten sollte, ohne ihn zu verletzten, aber vor allem wusste sie nicht, was für eine Wirkung ihre Antwort auf Hermine haben würde. „Pansy?" Wollte diese da auch schon wissen, denn das Schweigen, das die Erwiderung auf Harrys Frage war, ließ sie Böses ahnen. „Ich dachte, sie wäre schon längst vergessen." Murmelte Pansy. Dies war nicht ganz gelogen, zwar, sprachen Crabbe und Goyle noch darüber, aber Draco selbst hatte ihr oder Blaise gegenüber nichts mehr darüber gesagt. Im Gegenzug hatte keiner der Beiden mehr etwas darüber gefragt. Die Freunde des Blonden hatten all die Veränderungen bemerkt, die in ihrem Freund vorgingen. Harry tat ihm gut, er sorgte dafür, dass Draco deutlich ruhiger wurde, außerdem war er glücklicher und manchmal sogar verträumt. Die Beiden mochten diesen Draco noch mehr, als jenen, den sie zuvor gekannt hatten.

„Also wusstest du es." Murmelte Harry mit hängendem Kopf. Pansy schlang nun ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn, wobei sie ihre Hände aber auf Hermines Schultern legte. Obwohl deren Gesicht sehr ärgerlich war, schüttelte sie die Hände ihrer Freundin nicht ab und zu ihrer Erleichterung wehrte sich auch Harry nicht gegen die Umarmung. Er war nur noch etwas tiefer in sich zusammengesunken. Noch nie hatten Hermine oder Pansy eine so gebrochene Person gesehen. Eine Weile saßen die Drei einfach nur so da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, doch dann brach der junge Zauberer die Stille. „Warum bin ich nicht gut genug?" Wollte er leise von Hermine wissen. Seine Freundin sah ihn traurig an, drückte ihn noch etwas fester an sich, aber Harry sprach weiter. „Warum bin ich es nicht wert geliebt zu werden, für den, der ich bin?" Jetzt konnte das Mädchen sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie drückte ihn ein wenig von sich weg. Der Versuch Augenkontakt mit Harry zu bekommen, schlug fehl, da er den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Trotz allem sagte sie: „Oh, Harry! Glaube niemals, du seiest es nicht wert, geliebt zu werden. Wenn irgendjemand Liebe und Glück verdient hat, dann du! Nur du!" Damit zog sie ihn wieder an sich und drückte ihn fest an ihre Brust. Leider konnte sie nicht sehen, dass trotz der zahlreichen Tränen, die immer noch über seine Wangen liefen, sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte.

Pansy stand leise auf, nachdem sie mit Hermine kurz Blickkontakt gemacht hatte, verließ sie leise den Raum. Sobald sie aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, veränderte sich ihre Ausstrahlung, von sanft zu Wut entbrannt. Ron, der ihr im Gang entgegen kam, wollte sie fragen, was mit Harry war, aber bei Pansys Anblick, wich er ich aus und presst sich eng an die Wand des Ganges. Sie stampfte durch den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, ohne irgendjemandem, der es wirklich wagte sie anzusprechen, zu beachten. In der selben Art und Weiße eilte sie durch die Gänge der Schule zu dem Slytherinkerker. Als sie um die Ecke ging, zum Eingang des Hauses, kam ihr Blaise entgegen, der zu Dracos Schutz beschlossen hatte, auf Pansy zu warten, um herauszufinden, ob sie es schon mitbekommen hatte. Sie so den Gang entlang stampfen sehen zu kommen, beantwortete seine Frage. Er drehte sich um und sprintete zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, indem Draco sich aufhielt, immer noch geschockt, dass Harry sein Gespräch mitgehört hatte.

Blaise schaffte es nicht mehr Draco zu evakuieren, denn Pansy hatte ihn natürlich gesehen und war ihm nachgerannt, aber immerhin schaffte er es den blonden Zauberer hinter dem Sofa zu verstecken. So hatte er das Glück, dass seine Freundin ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekam. Blaise hatte sich auf eben dieses Sofa gesetzt, um auffällig unauffällig zu wirken. „Deinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehme ich, dass du es schon mitbekommen hast." Sagte er ruhig, wobei er genau den Gesichtsausdruck Pansys beobachtete, um herauszufinden, wie sehr sie sich aufregte. Blaise kannte Pansy schon lange, hatte es aber nur einmal geschafft ihren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, er würde diese Katastrophe nie wieder vergessen. Am Ende konnte er mit Glück sagen, relativ unversehrt von ihr geflohen zu sein, aber es hatte über ein halbes Jahr gedauert, bis sie ihm wieder so weit verziehen hatte, dass sie mit ihm sprach, ohne ihn zu beleidigen.

„Wie hast du das nur erraten?" Fragte Pansy mit einer von Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme. Blaise grinste etwas schief und entgegnete: „Neben der Tatsache, dass du hier hereingestampft kamst, wie ein wütender Troll?" Das dies, die falsche Entgegnung war, wusste er in dem Moment, da Pansys Augen sich noch ein Stück weiter verengten, um schnell ihre Wut von sich ab zu lenken, sprach er ernst weiter: „Wie hast du es mitbekommen?" „Oh, aus erster Hand, mein Lieber, aus erster Hand." Damit ließ sie sich auf den Sessel vor ihn fallen und starrte in das Feuer, das in der Farbe des Hauses, grün, brannte. „Er ist voll in mich rein gelaufen, als er von der Bibliothek kam. In Tränen aufgelöst." Blaise hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt, um besser zuhören zu können und auch Draco lauschte bedächtig. Pansy erzählte die ganze Geschichte, von der Begegnung im Gang bis zum Verlassen von Harrys Zimmer, am Ende musste Blaise Draco, so unauffällig wie möglich, hinter dem Sofa zu halten. Der Blonde wollte Pansy viele Fragen stellen, von der die größte und wichtigste war, wie es dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer jetzt ging.

Blaise erriet zumindest diese Frage. „Wie geht es ihm jetzt?" Wollte er ruhig wissen, er hatte die Geschichte ein ganzes Stück nüchterner aufgenommen, als Pansy oder Draco. „Wie soll es ihm schon groß gehen, Blaise? Ich hab doch vorhin erzählt, dass er am Heulen war, als ich gegangen bin. Die Bezeichnung, das er ein Junge mit gebrochenem Herzen ist, versteht sich wohl von selbst. Daraus solltest sogar du folgern können, dass es ihm beschissen geht." Blaise nickte verständnisvoll, während seine Hand wie zufällig von der Sofalehne fiel und Draco, wie zufällig, auf den Kopf schlug. Nur seiner Selbstbeherrschung hatte der Blonde es zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht Pansy verriet. Er zwickte Blaise in die Hand, worauf dieser zusammenzuckte und einen merkwürdigen Blick von Pansy zugeworfen bekam, aber immerhin verstand er die Frage seines Freundes.

„Meinst du, er gibt dem Drachen noch eine Chance?" Das Mädchen kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, ihr Blick wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu und nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatte, sagte sie. „Verdient hat er's ja nicht, aber da der immer mehr Glück als Verstand hat... Hoffen tu ich's jedenfalls nicht." Erneut zwickte Draco ihm in die Hand, dieses Mal allerdings aus Wut, dass Pansy ihm soeben nicht nur den Verstand abgesprochen hatte, sondern sich auch noch wünschte, dass er einen Misserfolg erlebte. Dieses Mal konnte Blaise sich ein scherzhaftes Zischen nicht verkneifen, worauf hin seine Freundin ihn fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sein. Natürlich bestätigte er das. „Warum willst du nicht, dass er eine zweite Chance bekommt?" Sprach er den Gedanken seines Freundes aus. „Ich habe selbst gesehen, was er für Unheil angerichtet hat. Blaise! Harrys Augen! Sie waren ganz leer und ohne jeglichen Glanz. Es war gerade so, als hätte er einen Teil seiner Seele verloren."

Bei diesen Worten konnte Draco sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er sprang von seinem Versteck hinter dem Sofa auf, wobei er den Schmerz, der durch seine Beine zuckte, ignorierte. „Wo ist Harry jetzt?" Nicht im geringsten überrascht von Dracos Auftauchen, zog Pansy die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihre Wut hatte sich zwar wieder so weit gelegt, dass sie nicht vor hatte Draco zu kastrieren, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie mit ihm kooperieren würde. Deshalb fragte sie ihn, aus welchem Grund sie dem Blonden helfen sollte. „Weil ich mit ihm reden muss!" Versuchte Draco halbwegs ruhig seiner Freundin zu erklären, doch daraufhin bekam er nur ein spöttisches Lachen. Er wiederholte seine Frage mehrere Male, aber Pansy sagte nichts. Schließlich vergaß Draco sich, er packte sie am Kragen und hob sie aus dem Sessel. „Verdammt Pansy, sag mir jetzt, wo er ist!" Blaise war, sowohl überrascht, als auch entsetzt, über Dracos Reaktion, aufgesprungen. Doch Pansy entschärfte die Situation selbst, in dem sie ihrem hellhaarigen Freund sagte: „Im Gryffindorturm natürlich, du Volldepp! Wo hast du denn gedacht er würde sein?"

Sie hatte ihren Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da war Draco auch schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Er rannte den Gang entlang, ohne auf Schüler zu achten, die ihm entgegen kamen. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame kam er zu einem abrupten Halt. Die Reaktion von ihr, als sie ihn sah, war mehr als nur überraschend für Draco. Ihr Gesicht wurde puderrot, sie blähte sich auf und schien an Körperbreite noch weiter zuzunehmen. „DU!" Krisch sie, wobei ihre Stimme ihn an das Geräusch von Fingernägeln, die über eine Tafel kratzten, erinnerte. „Wie kannst du es wagen hier her zu kommen?" In der Mitte des Satzes hatte Draco sich die Ohren zugehalten, glücklicherweise kam in dem Moment Neville Longbottom vorbei. Ohne Draco eines Blickes zu würdigen, sagte er das Losungswort und laut schimpfend schwang die fette Dame zur Seite.

Draco wusste nicht, ob Neville noch nichts von seinem Problem mit Harry mitbekommen hatte, oder ob er in seiner üblichen Art mal wieder nicht acht gab, auf jeden Fall würde der blonde Junge sich nicht darüber beschweren. Der Slytherin trat hinter ihm durch den Eingang und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harrys Zimmer. Er hatte das Glück von niemandem aufgehalten zu werden, da der Gemeinschaftsraum sich ein wenig geleert hatte. Vor der Tür zu Harrys Zimmer blieb er stehen. Lauschend legte er das Ohr an das Holz. Die erste Stimme, die er hörte, war Hermines, damit hatte sich seine Frage, ob der dunkelhaarige Junge alleine war, beantwortet. Er öffnete die Tür und war geschockt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Ron tigerte im Raum auf und ab, stoppte aber als er Draco einkommen sah. Sein Blick wurde ungläubig, dass der blonde Teufel, nachdem er Harry so verletzt hatte, es wagte hier aufzukreuzen. Hermine saß immer noch auf dem Sofa, so wie Pansy es gesagt hatte. Das alles war nicht schockierend für ihn, es war sein ehemaliger Freund, der ihm Sorgen machte. Harrys saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, er wirkte noch kleiner, so zusammengesunken, wie er da saß. Seinen Kopf hielt er gesenkt, nicht mal als Draco das Zimmer betrat hob er den Kopf. Erst als er von dem blonden Zauberer angesprochen wurde hob er den Kopf. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich all das wieder, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war. All die Emotionen, der Pein, die Trauer, der Betrug und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, alles konnte Draco in dem Moment in den grünen Augen sehen, da sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Als Harry ihn erkannte, zuckte er so heftig zusammen, dass Hermines Arme von seinen Schultern fielen und sie wand sich ebenfalls zu dem blonden Slytherin. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer war leichenblass geworden und sein Körper begann zu zittern, als hätte der Schüttelfrost ihn ergriffen. Draco ging langsam auf ihn zu, seine Hände gehoben in einer primitiven Geste, das er nichts böses wollte. Harry wich daraufhin über das Bett hinweg zurück. „Harry, kann ich mit dir reden? Nur für einen Moment?" Der Gryffindor schüttelte hektisch seinen Kopf und Tränen standen wieder in seinen Augen. Er wollte die Worte des anderen nicht hören, denn sie würden ihn komplett zerbrechen, dessen war er sich sicher und er hatte genug Herzschmerz für einen Tag. Ja, Harry glaubte sogar, dass es genug für den Rest seines Lebens war.

„Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, Harry! Danach darfst du mich wieder rausschmeißen, ich verspreche es." Bat Draco besorgt, dass der Junge, den er in der letzten Woche so zu schätzen gelernt hatte, ihm keine Chance geben würde, sich zu erklären. „Nein!" wisperte Harry, wobei er erneut den Kopf schüttelte. „Bitte! Hör mir nur für einen..." weiter kam er nicht. Ron war neben ihn getreten, seine Hand hatte sich auf seine Schulter gelegt, als er den Blonden zur Tür führen wollte, aber Draco ließ sich nicht bewegen. „Harry, bitte, ich..." „Raus!" Daraufhin froren jegliche Worte im Mund des Slytherin ein. „Mach das du raus kommst!" Schrie Harry in Tränen. „Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" Eines der Kissen flog auf Dracos Kopf zu und dieser duckte sich unter ihm hinweg. „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

Das Einzige, was Draco daraufhin tun konnte, war das Zimmer zu verlassen, hätte er sich noch mal umgedreht, bevor er den Raum verließ, hätte er gesehen, wie Harry sämtlich Kräfte verließen und er zusammenbrach. Aber davon bekam er nichts mit, denn er floh im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus den Gryffindorturm, ohne irgendjemand auf seinem Weg zu bemerken. Er erreichte den Kerker, wo er von seinen beiden Freunden erwartet wurde. Pansy wollte ein beißendes Kommentar abgeben, aber als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, hielt sie ihren Mund. Blaise wollte ihn fragen, wie es gelaufen war, aber Draco eilte an ihm vorbei. Ohne irgendjemand eines Blickes zu würdigen, eilte er auf sein Zimmer und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Er wollte alleine sein, musste darüber nachdenken, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war, denn es war der Zeitraum, in dem er seine so frische Beziehungen den Bach runter gehen gesehen hatte.

In seinem Zimmer schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen und ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke, noch zu betäubt um wirklich zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Immer und immer wieder spielten sich die Szenen der letzten Stunden vor seinen Augen wieder. Der Ausdruck von Harrys Gesicht verfolgte ihn, die Tränen, die von den Augen des Dunkelhaarigen fielen. Die Worte, die gesagt worden waren, wiederholten sich immer wieder in Dracos Kopf, bis er wirklich verstand, was gesagt worden war. Als sich all die Geschehnisse gesetzt hatten, geschah etwas, dass ihm schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert war. Langsam floss eine Träne aus seinen Augen. Überrascht berührte er die nasse Spur, die über seine Schläfe lief. In seiner Zeit in Hogwarts hatte er noch nie geweint und auch zuvor nur sehr selten, aber nun nach all den Jahren, war etwas geschehen, dass ihn zu Tränen zwang. Er hatte es geschafft in einer Woche jemanden zu finden, den er schätzte, ihn gelernt zu lieben und ihn wieder zu verlieren.

Nachdem die erste Träne geflossen war, wurde es leichter weiter zu weinen. Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören, also warf er sich herum und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen. Die Tränen flossen, bis er einschlief, sogar danach noch im Schlaf rannen die Tränen über seine Wangen. Als Blaise viel später in Dracos Zimmer kam, fand er seinen Freund genau so vor, schlafend auf seinem Bett, mit Tränenspuren auf den Wangen. Bei diesem Anblick tat ihm das Herz weh, Pansy hatte zwar recht, als sie sagte, der blonde Drache hatte keine zweite Chance verdient, aber den stolzen Mafoy so zu sehen, tat seinem Freund leid. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin deckte ihn zu und löschte das Licht, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es schon sehr spät. Obwohl es der Weihnachtsmorgen war, hatte er es geschafft, so lange zu schlafen, dass er es sch furchtbar beeilen musste, um überhaupt noch zum Frühstück zu kommen. Er quälte sich aus dem Bett und ging durch seine allmorgendliche Routine, wobei er deutlich nachlässiger, als sonst war. Es fing damit an, dass er Duschgel mit Haarwaschmittel vertauschte, was er nicht bemerkte, er vergas sein Aftershave zu benutzen und kämmte sein Haar sehr unsorgfällig. Seine Auswahl der Kleidung für den Tag brauchte ihn sonst zwischen zehn und fünfzehn Minuten, an diesem Morgen sah er nicht mal richtig in den Schrank. Als er sein Zimmer verließ, warteten Blaise und Pansy bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn, doch ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen, entsetzte sie beide. Pansy war die erste, die sich soweit wieder gefasst hatte, dass sie ihren blonden Freund fragen konnte, ob sie ihm die schwarzen Augenringe wegschminken und mit Rouge ein wenig die Blässe verbergen sollte, doch Draco lehnte ab.

Also ging in diesem Zustand mit seinen Freunden zum Weihnachtsfrühstück. Wie immer zog ihr Eintritt viele Blick auf sich, aber diesmal aus anderen Gründen. Von dem ganzen Gryffindortisch kam ihnen eine Welle feindseliger Gefühle entgegen, aber es war nur Ginny Weasley, die den Mut hatte ihren Gefühlen Luft zu machen. Sie sprang von ihrer Bank auf, ging mit riesigen Schritten durch den Raum, holte aus und versetzte Draco vor der gesamten Schule eine schallende Ohrfeige. „DAS war für Harry!" Zischte sie ihm wütend in das überraschte Gesicht, dann drehte sie sich mit Schwung um. Ihr Blick traf den von Severus Snape und sie forderte ihn fast schon heraus etwas zu sagen, aber er schwieg. Das rothaarige Mädchen ging zurück auf ihren Platz, ohne zu wissen, dass sie so eben im Ansehen von Blaise Zambini stark gestiegen war, da sie so ungewöhnlich viel Mut gezeigt hatte. Crabbe und Goyle waren von ihren Plätzen aufgesprungen und wollten in ihre Richtung gehen, aber Draco und seine Freunde kamen zum Tisch, ohne reagiert zu haben, dazu kam, dass sowohl Ron, als auch Neville unter dem Tisch ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet hatten. Hermine, die dies normalerweise tat, war nicht anwesend, aber sie war nicht die einzige, auch Harry fehlte, wie Draco schon beim Hereinkommen bemerkt hatte.

Der Slytherin brachte das restliche Frühstück ohne einen weiteren Angriff von einem Gryffindor hinter sich. Er schaffte es zwar nicht irgendetwas zu essen, dafür hatte er die Zeit aber dafür genutzt, zu beschließen, dass er mit seinem Paten über die Situation reden wollte. Deshalb folgte er Snape nach dem Essen in dessen Labor. Natürlich war der Professor nicht im geringsten überrascht, als er bemerkte, dass Draco mit ihm gekommen war. Trotz allem ließ er einen Moment die Stille walten, bevor er die Unterhaltung mit seinem Patenkind folgendermaßen begann. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du den Angriff von Miss Weasley verdient hast." Draco nickte stumm. Der Hauslehrer Slytherins setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wies dem Sohn von Lucius Malfoy hin, sich ihm gegenüber hinzusetzten. Der blonde Junge setzte sich und begann dann zu erzählen, von der Wette am Anfang, über seine entdeckte Zuneigung zu Harry bis hin zu dem katastrophalen Ende gestern Abend. Snape hörte dem ganze schweigend zu. Was Draco da erzählte klärte einige Fragen, die sich dem Zaubertranklehrer seit gestern stellten. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wie er es seinem Patenkind beibringen sollte, dass sein Verhalten weitaus schlimmere Folgen gehabt hatte, als er wusste.

„Ich hab große Scheiße gebaut, was?" Sagte Draco abschließend mit gesenktem Kopf. „Allein sich in einen Gryffindor zu verlieben, ist alles außer positiv, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es Harry Potter ist von dem wir sprechen." Entgegnete Snape nüchtern, dann setzte er noch hinzu, „Warum hast du mir das jetzt alles erzählt?" Der Junge zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und sah zu dem Professor. „Ich hatte gehofft, du hättest eine Idee, was ich machen soll." Sagte der blonde Schüler und fuhr sich mit den Fingern, durch die unordentlichen Haare. Die nervöse Geste entging seinem Patenonkel nicht. „Die Frage ist eher, wie weit bist du bereit zu gehen?" Brummte Snape. Er faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch und sah den Jungen scharf an. „Was meinst du?" „Ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass du Potters Vertrauen verloren hast, also werde ich es nicht tun. Was du jetzt machen musst, ist sein Vertrauen und seine Zuneigung wiedergewinnen." Das von Severus Snape zu hören, war doch irgendwie sehr irritierend, fand Draco. Es hörte sich fast so an, als spräche der Professor aus Erfahrung.

Bevor Draco ihn fragen konnte, wie er das machen sollte, wurde er von Snape unterbrochen. „Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich erst mal ein bisschen Distanz zu Harry halten. Deine gestrige Aktion hat ihn nämlich glatt in den Krankenflügel befördert." So viel zu dem vorsichtig beibringen, ging es ihm noch als Nachsatz durch den Kopf, als er den schockierten Blick seines Patenkindes sah. „Harry ist ihm Krankenflügel?" Wollte Draco entsetzt wissen und der Professor nickte. „Miss Granger hat ihn hingebracht. Nachdem du gegangen bist, ist er zusammen gebrochen, am Anfang war er in einem komplett traumatisierten Zustand und er hat kurz darauf das Bewusstsein verloren. Bis jetzt haben Madam Pomfrey und ich es noch nicht geschafft ihn wieder aufzuwecken, über die Nacht hinweg hat sich die Bewusstlosigkeit zwar in Schlaf verwandelt, aber eine Verbesserung seines Zustandes ist das nicht wirklich." Draco war wie betäubt. Das hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht gewollt. Nein, das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Harry war am späten Nachmittag wach geworden. Das Erste, das er sah, war Hermine, die mit dem Kopf auf seiner Bettdecke eingeschlafen war. Ihr rotbraunes Haar war ein netter Kontrast zu dem weißen Bettlacken, fand der junge Zauberer. Dann kehrte die Leere zurück. Sie erfüllt ihn ganz und als die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag zurückkehrten, stumpfte sie alle die Gefühle ab, die zugleich auf ihn eindrangen. Er fühlte sich depressiv, wenn er an Draco dachte oder an sein Verhalten vom vergangenen Tag. Nicht unbedingt, weil er ihn weggeschickt hatte, sondern, weil da etwas gewesen war, dass Draco ihm scheinbar unbedingt hatte sagen wollen. Nach dem Verhalten von letzten Abend würde Harry es nicht wagen den Slytherin zu fragen, was er hatte sagen wollen. All das ging ihm durch den Kopf, ohne zu bemerken, dass Hermine aufgewacht war und ihn genau musterte. Erst das Kratzen Hedwigs am Fenster, ließ ihn zurückkehren und seine Freundin, nachdem sie ihm endlich einen guten Morgen gewünscht hatte, öffnete das Fenster, damit Hedwig hereinkommen konnte. Sie trug ein kleines Päckchen bei sich. Harry las den Absender und lächelte etwas traurig. Es war noch genau rechtzeitig gekommen, stellte er fest, aber jetzt brauchte er es nicht mehr. Hermines Frage, wie es ihm ging, blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie die Träne sah, die über Harrys Wange rann.

Sie setzte sich schweigend neben den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer, ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, während sie ihn beobachtete, wie er mit zitternden Fingern das Paket öffnete. Zum Vorschein kam eine Schmuckschatulle, in der sich eine Kette mit einem Anhänger befand. Er war aus Silber, seine Form war die einer Schlange. Er war wunderschön gearbeitet, sehr detailreich und Hermine brauchte nicht zu fragen, um zu wissen, für wen sie gewesen war. Die Schlange wurde vollendet durch funkelnde, grüne Smaragde, die als Augen dienten. Es war, als würde das Tier einen wirklich ansehen, ja sogar der Ausdruck in den Augen schien sich zu verändern. Hermine war mehr als nur überrascht von der Schönheit, die sich ihr darbot. „Ich wollte sie ihm zu Weihnachten schenken. Hatte schon die ganze Zeit Panik, sie würde nicht rechtzeitig ankommen. Jetzt wünsche ich mir, das Ding hätte mich nie erreicht, denn der Zweck hat sich jetzt erübrigt." Sagte Harry mit einer überraschend ruhiger Stimme zu Hermine. „Sie ist wunderschön!" Erwiderte Hermine mit großer Bewunderung in ihrer Stimme. Er lachte leise und ließ die Schatulle zuschnappen. „Wenn du magst, kannst du es sie haben, für mich hat sie den Wert verloren." Damit hielt er seiner Freundin die Schmuckschatulle hin. Hermine nahm sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln von Harry, dann wurde sie von Madam Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel gescheucht, denn sie wollte ihren Dauerpatienten jetzt etwas genauer untersuchen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er so weit wieder in Ordnung war.

Ohne großen Protest gehorchte Hermine, direkt nachdem sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Slytherinkerker. Sie hatte Glück, dass Blaise zum gleichen Zeitpunkt sein Haus verließ und Hermine betrat, nachdem sie ihm versichert hatte, dass sie jemandem etwas zurückgeben musste, den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es brauchte keine zwei Sekunden, um Draco zu bemerken. Er saß in einem Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin, nachdenklich sah der Blonde in die Flammen. Erst, als Hermine sich ihm ins Blickfeld zwang, sah er sie an. Ohne große Zeremonie, warf sie ihm die Schatulle in den Schoss. „Er hat zwar gesagt, ich sollte es behalten, da es seinen Zweck verloren hat, aber tief in seinem Herzen, will er das immer noch, dass du es hast." Die Verachtung in ihrem Blick sprach Bänder, genauso die Überraschung in Dracos. Sie wurde sogar noch größer, als er den Inhalt der Schatulle sah. Am Rücken der Schlange entdeckte er eine kleine Graphuhr, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Es waren nur einige simplen Worte, aber sie erinnerten Draco daran, was er verloren hatte und gleichzeitig machten sie ihn entschlossen, es wieder zurück zu bekommen. Auf dem Rücken stand: „Für den, den ich Liebe"

„Ich liebe ihn auch, Hermine." „Hast ja ne tolle Art, ihm das zu zeigen." Entgegnete sie darauf hin und er lächelte verlegen. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Beiden, dann wand das Mädchen aus Gryffindor sich zum gehen, doch bevor sie drei Schritte gemacht hatte, sagte Draco: „Ich habe ihn noch nicht aufgeben, Granger. Ich werde ihn nie aufgeben." Dann setzte er nach einem kurzen Schweigen hinzu. „Ich werde ihn zurück erobern." Hermine, die stehen geblieben war, ging jetzt zu Ausgang, doch bevor sie den Raum verließ, hielt sie erneut inne. „Er mag weiße Lilien." Damit ging sie. Draco war total verwirrt über diese Aussage, bis er verstand, was sie gemeint hatte. Das war eben Hermines Art gewesen ihm zu helfen. Er stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer, um sich wärmer anzuziehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin, traf er auf Blaise und die beiden beschlossen gemeinsam nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Draco war froh, endlich einen Anfang gefunden zu haben und schaffte es erneut sich in Rekordzeit umzuziehen.

Aber er und Blaise verließen nicht vor frühem Nachmittag Hogwarts, da Dracos Freund noch verschiedene Dinge zu erledigen hatte, bevor sie aufbrechen konnten. Bis dahin war der blonde Junge so ungeduldig geworden, dass er beinahe ohne seinen Freund losgezogen wäre. In Hogsmead stellte sich dann heraus, dass Draco wirklich nicht hätte auf Blaise warten müssen, denn dieser wollte so wie so den zweiten Slytherin nicht begleiten, sondern hatte ein Date, auf das er sich freuen konnte. Also macht Draco sich alleine auf die Suche. Seinen ersten Halt hatte er an der Eulerei, wo er sich nach einigen Entscheidungsproblemen für ein kleines Tier entschied, das aber stark genug sein würde, um seine Geschenke zu tragen. Der zweite Stopp machte er in einem Blumengeschäft, wo er nach einigen Mühen es schaffte weiße Lilien zu finden. Vor den Blumen blieb er jedoch unentschlossen stehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Harry einen ganzen Strauß schenken wollte, oder pro Geschenk eine mitschicken. Nach langer Überlegung entschied er sich für die zweite Möglichkeit. Bis dahin war er allerdings von der Verkäuferin, so wie von mehreren Kunden merkwürdig angesehen worden.

Nun brauchte er nur noch ein erstes Geschenk für Harry, womit er vor dem größten Problem stand, dem er bis jetzt begegnet war. Aber die Antwort lag diesmal wirklich nahe, denn Draco war vor einem winzig kleinen Laden stehen geblieben. In der Schaufensterauslage sah er mehrere Edelsteine in den verschiedensten Formen. Manche waren als Ketten, Armbänder oder Ohrringe verarbeitet, andere hatte man zu kleinen Figuren verarbeitet oder zu Pulver, dass man den Zaubertränken hinzufügen konnte. Etwas zog Draco augenblicklich in den Laden und da er sich in der vergangenen Woche dran gewöhnt hatte, solchen Rufen zu gehorchen, folgte er auch diesmal seinem Instinkt.

Der Laden gehörte einem kleinen, schmächtigen Zauberer, der vermutlich fast so viele Winter gesehen hatte, wie Dumbledore. Das dicke Gesicht war rot angelaufen, er trug keinen Bart, der die Pausbacken bedecken würde. Als er Draco hereinkommen sah, lächelte er warmherzig, sagte aber noch nichts, sondern überließ es dem Jungen sich umzusehen. In verschiedenen Vitrinen waren die Edelsteine, nach Farben sortiert, ausgelegt. Der blonde Slytherin entschied sich, nach einem grünen Stein Ausschau zu halten, nach Möglichkeit sollte er zu Harrys Augen passen, die ein dunkles Waldgrün hatten und eine unheimliche Faszination für ihn gehalten hatten und immer noch hielten.

Er sah mehrere in der passenden Farbe, aber am Ende war es ein anderer Stein, der Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er war apfelgrün und es schien dem blonden Zauberer, als würde er von innen leuchten. ‚Genau wie Harry!' Dachte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Damit war die Entscheidung getroffen. Er bat den älteren Herren, den Stein für ihn zu holen, was dieser auch tat. Als er die Wahl des Jungen sah, nickte er. „Eine gute Wahl." Draco sah sich verschiedene Verarbeitungen des Edelsteines an, aber es war eine Kette, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. Sie gefiel ihm sofort und die Entscheidung traf sich deshalb wie von selbst. Er zahlte den Preis, der wirklich hoch war, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. Der ältere Zauberer war etwas überrascht, dass so ein junger Mann sich ein solch teures Schmuckstück leisten konnte. Auf die Bitte des blonden Jungens hin, packte er verschiene Samtsäckchen aus, von denen Draco ein simples dunkelblaues wählte, in das die Kette verpackt wurde.

Beim Verlassen des Ladens hatte der Slytherin ein gutes Gefühl, etwas höchst nützliches gekauft zu haben und dazu etwas, dass Harry gefallen würde. Zwar hatte er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen noch nie Schmuck tragen sehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sich das mit diesem Geschenk ändern würde. Er freute sich darauf, sein Geschenk um Harrys Hals baumeln zu sehen. Die Vorstellung, dass der Gryffindor ein Teil von ihm immer mit sich herumtragen würde, wärmte ihm das Herz. So hatte er schon einen Weg gefunden in Harrys Leben zu bleiben, egal, wie sehr der Dunkelhaarige ihn auch von sich stoßen würde.

In bester Laune kehrte er nach Hogwarts zurück, nachdem es ihm nicht gelungen war, Blaise zu finden. Auf seinem Weg in den Slytherinkerker war er mit den Gedanken schon an seinem nächsten Geschenk und an der Art, wie er Harry herausfinden lassen würde, dass er es war, der immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich das Vertrauen seines Angebeteten erkaufen konnte, aber er wagte auch zu bezweifeln, dass er Harrys Aufmerksamkeit oder Zuneigung noch einmal auf die selbe weiße erlangen würde. Außerdem war er sich darüber im klaren, dass sie mit einander reden musste, um eine neue Basis für die Beziehung aufzubauen. Während er über all das nachdachte, sandte er die kleine Eule mit dem Päckchen zu Harry.

Die Eule erreicht Harry recht bald. Er hatte Glück gehabt und da Madam Pomfrey nichts an ihm entdeckt hatte, war er wieder in seinem Zimmer. Aber man hatte ihm Ruhe verschrieben, wofür Harry wirklich dankbar war. Hermine stellte sich an diesem Tag als ein größerer Freund, als je zuvor heraus. Sie ließ Harry nur wenig allein. Gab ihm so gut wie gar keine Zeit zum grübeln oder depressiv sein, indem sie ihn beschäftigte. Sie hatten damit begonnen Zauberschach zu spielen, als die kleine Eule auf Harrys Fenstersims landete. Da Hermine der Meinung war, er sollte sich noch nicht all zu viel bewegen, stand sie auf und ließ das Tierchen herein. Es landete in dem Schoß des Jungen und pickte leicht an seinem Oberschenkel. Nachdem er es gestreichelt hatte, nahm Harry ihr das Päckchen ab. Er war wirklich überrascht davon, vor allem, da er die Eule nicht kannte. Hermine ließ sie wieder heraus und Harry öffnete das Päckchen. Es enthielt keine Notiz oder einen Brief. Auf dem Boden lag eine einzelne weiße Lilie und ein kleines Säckchen aus dunkelblauem Samt.

Vorsichtig nahm Harry die Blume heraus. Fasziniert starrte er auf das Geschenk, während seine Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über die weisen Blütenblätter strichen. Hermine beobachtete mit großer Freude, wie sich der Schatten für einige Momente von seinen Augen hob und sie das Licht darin erkennen konnte. Aber es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, indem dies geschah, bald kehrte das schattenhafte Tuch zurück und erstickte jegliche Klare, die sie soeben gesehen hatte. Es war, als habe Draco das Licht in Harrys Augen kurz an und dann wieder ausgeknipst. Die Reaktion ließ Hermine jedoch auch hoffen, dass vielleicht noch nicht so viel verloren war, wie sie gedacht hatte. Nur weil die Augen im Moment nicht leuchteten, bedeutete das nicht, dass man das nicht ändern konnte.

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Samtsäckchen herausgeholt. Er hielt es in seiner Hand, die Finger versuchten den Inhalt zu ertasten, aber etwas in ihm konnte sich noch nicht dazu durchringen es zu öffnen. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben nur so selten Geschenke bekommen hatte, oder weil er fühlt, dass sich sein eingebildetes Schicksal mit dem Öffnen verändern würde. Doch dann konnte er sich doch dazu Durchringen und ließ den Inhalt vorsichtig in seine Hand gleiten. Es war eine Kette aus Silber, der Anhänger, der daran befestigt war, hatte die Form eines Drachens. Seine Flügel waren weit geöffnet und sein Maul hatte er aufgerissen. Es sah fast so aus, als wollte er den grünen Stein verschling, der daran befestigt war. Der Stein war Apfelgrün, wobei es Harry auffiel, dass er schimmert, als wäre Licht in ihm gefangen.

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte melancholisch, während er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Draco immer als Drachen bezeichnet hatte, nicht nur wegen seines Namens, der Harry irgendwie an Drachen erinnerte, sondern, weil er mindestens so schlimm Feuer spucken konnte. Obwohl der blonde Junge sich zu Anfang gegen die Bezeichnung „Mein blonder Drache" gewehrt, aber in einem schwachen Moment am letzten Morgen hatte er Harry gestanden, dass er es mochte, wenn der Dunkelhaarige ihn so nannte. Das war kurz vor den Geschehnissen, die alle Gefühle von Glück in ihm erstickt hatten. Dieses Geschenk erinnerte ihn an die kurze Zeit, die er mit Draco verbracht hatte. Vorsichtig legte er sich die Kette um den Hals. Der Stein ruhte zuerst kühl auf seiner Haut, nahm dann aber recht schnell seine eigene Körpertemperatur an. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über den Anhänger. Hermine räusperte sich und Harry wand sich zu ihr. Als sie sah, was für ein Stein da um seinen Hals baumelte, lächelte sie. „Harry? Weißt du was das für ein Edelstein ist?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, sprach sie weiter. „Das ist ein Chrysopras, mein Lieber!" Ihr Freund verstand kein Wort, was mit nur einem Blick erkannte.

„In der Antike hat man diesen Edelstein der römischen Göttin Venus zugeordnet. Er schenkt seinem Träger Vertrauen und Geborenheit, wodurch er hilft Liebeskummer bekämpfen." Harry sah sie ungläubig an, aber seine Finger strichen immer noch über den Anhänger. Der Stein hatte die Form von Flamen, die er nun nachmalte. Hermine hatte selten ein so schönes Bild vor sich gesehen, wie in diesem Moment, wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie den Anhänger oder Harry oder beides meinte. Auch sie bemerkte die Form des Anhängers, wobei Hermine natürlich viel sicherer die Verbindung zu Draco herstellte, als er das konnte. Die Reaktion ihres Freundes ließ sie lächeln, vielleicht würde der Slytherin eine leichtere Eroberung haben, als die beiden zuvor gedacht oder gehofft hatten. Vielleicht war dieses Geschenk nicht nur der erste Schritt zur Heilung von Harry und Dracos Beziehung, als auch zu der Heilung von Harrys stark verwundetem Herz.

Der blonde Slytherin wusste natürlich nicht, dass er zum Mittelpunkt der Gedanken zweier Schüler in Gryffindor geworden war. Bei dem einen hätte er es willkommen, wäre es ihm bewusst gewesen, bei der anderen hätte es ihn nicht weniger interessieren können. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah er sich mit einer ganz anderen Situation konfrontiert, nämlich einem verliebten Blaise Zambini. Draco musste zugeben, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, jemals so etwas erlebt zu haben. Pansy, ja, Pansy hatte er schon mehrere Male verliebt erlebt, aber nicht Blaise. Vor allem nicht auf die Art und Weiße. Im Moment saß sein bester Freund in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber, mit einem friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck, und dem Lächeln eines Engels. Das allein war erschreckend genug, denn Blaise Zambini lächelte nie... jedenfalls nicht so. Dazu konnte man noch sagen, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte sich ein Weasley zu verlieben. Draco war schon dankbar gewesen, als er hörte, dass es nicht Ron war, sondern Ginny, was er noch halbwegs verstand. Doch was das Schrecklichste war, das Blaise seinem blonden Freund nun zum zehnten Mal erzählte, wie sie ihn angelächelt hatte, wobei er das Lächeln jedes Mal genauer beschrieb. Innerlich fragte sich Draco, ob er jemals so schlimm, wegen irgendjemand gewesen war

Er hatte sich jetzt so weit zurückgenommen, dass er nur zuhört und nickt, wobei er den Lachkrampf, den er zuerst bekommen hatte, als Blaise begonnen hatte, in sein Inneres zurückgezogen hatte. Ab und zu brach zwar noch ein Grinsen durch seine Maske, aber sonst ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Er konnte sich nur all zu gut an Blaise kleine Sticheleien erinnern, wenn er sich tatsächlich dazu herabgelassen hatte von Harry zu schwärmen. Zugegeben zum Schluss ihrer Beziehung war das öfter vorgekommen, aber nicht mal Draco hatte es geschafft so ausführlich über das Leuchten in seinen Augen zu reden, wenn er lachte und Draco konnte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von sich sagen, dass er nicht weniger in Harry verliebt war, als Blaise jetzt in Ginny.

Als sein Freund ein weiteres Mal mit dem Lächeln des Weasleymädchens anfing, kam endlich Dracos Rettung in Form von Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle. Noch nie in seinem Leben war der blonde Slytherin so froh gewesen sowohl seine Freundin, als auch seine hohlköpfigen Begleiter zu sehen. Blaise schwieg, als er die Drei kommen sah. Genau wie Draco es vermutet hatte, vor Pansy hätte sein Freund noch weiter geschwärmt, aber nicht vor den beiden größten Schwachköpfen der Schule. Die Stille die sich im Raum ausbreitete konnte von jedem, der ein wenig verstand hatte, so interpretierten werden, dass ein Geheimnis verborgen wurde. Zum Glück für Blaise hatte weder Crabbe noch Goyle genug Verstand. Sie fragten nichts, sondern ging direkt auf ihre Zimmer, hätten sie etwas gefragt, so hätte Draco ihnen Brühwarm von Blaises Schwärmereinen erzählt, er war nun mal ein Slytherin.

Pansy sah eine Weile schweigend vom einen zum anderen, dann seufzte sie: „Also heraus damit! Was ist hier los?" Bevor Blaise etwas sagen konnte, begann Draco mit einem breiten Grinsen zu reden. „Unser Blaise ist verliebt, Pansy, ist das nicht süß?" Seine Freundin zog auf seinen spöttischen Ton nur die Augenbrauen hoch und erinnerte ihn daran, dass es ihm nicht besser ging, doch der Blonde sprach weiter, wobei er dieses Mal die Stimme seines Freundes nachahmte. „Sie hat das schönst Lächeln der ganzen Schule, Pansy!" An dieser Stelle ließ er seine Wimpern klimpern. „Und ihre Augen leuchten so wundervoll, wie Sterne am Nachthimmel." „Hey, das habe ich nie behauptet!" protestierte Blaise, wobei seine Rot entflammten Wangen ihn Lüge straften. Es war jetzt nicht mehr nur Draco, der lachte, auch auf Pansys Gesicht hatte sich ein Grinsen breit gemacht.

„Und ihre Lippen, haben die Farbe rosa Rosen. Jedes Mal, wenn mein Blick auf sie fällt, frage ich mich, ob sie auch so zart, wie Blütenblätter sind!" Dieser Satz brachte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen zum laut loslachen. Draco war vom Sessel aufgesprungen und wich dem Angriff seines hochroten besten Freundes aus. Er schaffte es das Sofa als Distanz zwischen sich und Blaise zu bringen. Seine Stimme zitterte jetzt vor Lachen. „Und ihre Augen glitzern, wie Sonnenlicht, das sich auf einen See spiegelt." Ein Kissen flog in die Richtung seines Kopfes, aber er duckte sich darunter hinweg. Pansy lachte. „Ich dachte, sie leuchten wie die Sterne am Nachthimmel." Das nächste Kissen flog in ihre Richtung. Draco hielt sich nun den Bauch vor Lachen. „Sonne, Mond und Sterne hat Blaise alle gerne!" Bei diesem Satz, stürzte sich sein Freund auf ihn, wobei der blonde Junge ausweichen konnte und in Richtung Tür sprintete. Blaise packte ein Kissen, warf es nach ihm. Zum Unglück des Dunkelhaarigen schaffte es Draco wieder zu entkommen. Zur gleichen Zeit ging die Tür auf und das Kissen traf Professor Snape mitten ins Gesicht. „Bei Merlins Bart! Was ist hier los?" er hatte den Satz noch nicht zu Ende geredet, da waren alle drei auch schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

Draco war in sein Zimmer geflüchtet, wo er jetzt an der verschlossenen Tür lehnte. Mit einem seufzen stieß er sich davon weg und ging zu seinem Bett. Er fragt sich, ob seine Freunde es wohl auch geschafft hatten, sich vor Snapes Standpauke zu retten. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, seine Gedanken kehrten zu Blaise zurück. So sehr er sich auch über seinen Freund lustig macht, innerlich freute er sich für ihn, aber natürlich würde er das nie zugeben. Das war schließlich nicht Slytherin. Trotz allem war es gut, seinen Freund so glücklich zu sehen und auch Pansy schien zufriedener zu sein, als sonst. Jetzt musste er nur noch an seinem eigenen Glück arbeiten und genau das hatte er sich für morgen vorgenommen. Gleich morgen früh, wollte er sich Harry schnappen, natürlich ohne die Freunde der beide. Dann würde er mit seinem süßen Freund reden und alle Missverständnisse aus dem Weg räumen, auf das es ein Happy End geben würde. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, schlüpfte er aus seinen Klamotten und zauberte das Licht aus.

Harry saß zur gleichen Zeit vor dem Spiegel in seinem Zimmer. Er betrachtete das Bild vor sich eindringlich. Der Gryffindor hatte sich nie, als besonders attraktiv gesehen, in seinen Augen sah er akzeptabel aus. Er war ein bisschen zu zart und klein für einen normalen Jungen, auch die Augen waren etwas zu groß, aber sonst hatte ihn eigentlich nie etwas wirklich gestört. Jetzt, da Harry sich ansah, auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihn so abstoßend für Draco machte, fielen ihm viele Dinge plötzlich auf. Seine Schultern sahen tatsächlich aus, wie die eines Mädchen, sein Gesicht empfand er als absolut hässlich und unsymmetrisch und seine Haare sahen so wie so schrecklich aus. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl über seine eigene Torheit lachen zu müssen. Wie hatte Harry jemals glauben können, dass ein hässliches Entlein, wie er, mit einem so schönen Schwan, wie Draco zusammen sein zu können. In Muggelmärchen verwandelte sich das Entlein vielleicht noch in einen Schwan, aber nicht in der Realität. Wenn Harry sich ansah, so konnte er in sich auch keine schönere Version entdecken.

Das einzig schöne, an dem Bild, dass er in seinem Spiegel sah, war der Anhänger, der um seinen Hals baumelte. Der Drache passte irgendwie zu ihm, außerdem hatte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer immer noch nicht den kleinen Funken Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass dieses Geschenk von Draco kam. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob er dem Slytherin jemals vergeben können würde, dafür war es jetzt noch zu früh. Aber die Vorstellung, dass er dem Blonden doch ein klein wenig bedeutete, gefiel ihm. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Harry über den grünen Stein und er glaubte für einen Moment einen warmen Puls zu spüren. Plötzlich kam eine sanfte Ruhe über ihn. Er löschte das Licht und ging in sein Bett. Als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Morgen ähnelte dem vorigen in keinster Weise. Draco stand früher auf als sonst, brauchte dreifach so lange im Bad wie sonst und hatte zehn verschiedene Outfits an, bis er sich entscheiden konnte. In der vorigen Nacht, hatte er beschlossen, dass ein gutes Aussehen, ihm vielleicht helfen würde bei Harry Punkte zu sammeln. Nicht, dass er nicht immer gut aussah. Er war ein Malfoy, sexy zu sein gehörte zum Familienerbe. Aber heute wollte er nicht einfach sexy sein. Draco wollte Harry zurückgewinnen und dafür musste er extraordinär, unglaublich, atemberaubend sexy sein.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück achtete er genau auf die Reaktionen, die er von den anderen bekam. Er zählte, wie viele Schüler bei seinem Anblick so weiche Knie bekamen, dass sie nur unsicheren Schrittes weiterlaufen konnten. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass es mehr waren, als sonst. In der großen Halle ruhten ebenfalls mehr Blicke auf ihm als sonst. Die Gryffindor waren alle überrascht, dass Draco sich wagte mit so viel Getöse hereinzukommen. Der grossteil der Mädchen in Hogwarts war der Meinung, dass der Slytherin noch besser als sonst aussah. Die Jungen ärgerten sich darüber, dass immer die Falschen Aufmerksamkeit bekamen. Blaise verschwand kurz von Dracos Seite, um Ginny vor dem ganzen Haus guten Morgen zu wünschen. Pansy nahm diese Gelegenheit war. Nachdem sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, wollte sie wissen, was er plante. Draco antwortete nur durch ein Grinsen, dass seine Freundin nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. Blaise kehrte zurück und ließ sich an der anderen Seite, von Draco nieder. „Er ist da! Sieht zwar extrem blass aus und hat die ganze Zeit versucht, nicht zu dir zu sehen, aber ich glaube du hast eine Chance."

Wie wegeblassen schien Dracos Selbstsicherheit. Obwohl Harrys Name noch nicht einmal gefallen war, wurde er nervös. „Trägt er eine Kette?" wollte er unruhig wissen, während seine eigenen Finger über den Schlangenanhänger strichen, den er unter dem weißen Hemd trug. Als Blaise nickte, fühlte er, wie Erleichterung ihn überflutete. „Das ganze Haus war damit beschäftigt ihn zu necken. Da hat jemand ganz schnell seine Chance ergriffen und sich bei Potter eingeschleimt, aber solange er nicht weiß, von wem es kommt, hast du ne gute Chance." Einen Moment sah Draco ihn irritiert an, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich über seinen Freund lustig zu machen. Er grinste und erklärte Blaise, dass die Kette von ihm war. Die Überraschung in den Augen seines Freundes machte ihm zum ersten Mal klar, dass Blaise nicht geglaubt hatte, er würde einen solchen Einfall haben. Draco hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Freund ihm so wenig zugetraut hätte.

Während des ganzen Frühstücks drehte Draco sich immer wieder um, damit er bemerken würden, wenn Harry aufstand, um zu gehen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten ihn aufstehen zu sehen. Zu seinem Glück geschah das sogar recht bald. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit in seinem Essen herumgestochert, bis er sich endgültig entschloss zu gehen. Draco beobachtete, wie der dunkelhaarige Junge seine Freunde dazu brachte, sitzen zu bleiben und alleine die Halle verließ. Kurz darauf standen er, Pansy und Blaise auf. Seine beiden Freunde gingen zum Gryffindortisch und lenkten Harrys Freunde von Draco ab, während er selbst Harry hinterher eilte.

Der blonde Slytherin versuchte so leise wie nur möglich zu sein, wenn er nicht nahe genug an Harry kam, bevor dieser ihn bemerkte, würde sein Geliebter versuchen vor ihm zu fliehen. Er schaffte es in der Tat an den kleineren Zauberer so weit heranzuschleichen, dass, als Harry ihn bemerkte, er leicht seine Schulter packen konnte und ihn in einen leeren Klassenraum bugsierte. Erst, als Draco die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, sie sogar mit einem Zauber verriegelt hatte, registrierte der Gefangene mit Entsetzen, was soeben passiert war. Der Dunkelhaarige wurde noch etwas blässer und wich hastig an das andere Ende des Klassenzimmers zurück. Er hoffte mit der physischen Distanz, auch psychisch Abstand zu seinem blondem Nemesis zu gewinnen.

Als Draco sich zu Harry umwand, sah er, wie dieser in der am weitesten entfernten Ecke stand und nervös zitternd die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte. Wäre der Blonde etwas erfahrener im Muggeln gewesen, so hätte ihn Harrys Anblick wahrscheinlich an ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht erinnert, aber natürlich wusste er das nicht. Trotz allem tat ihm der Anblick seines süßen Freundes weh. Zum ersten Mal sah er wirklich vor sich, was er mit seiner Dummheit zerstört hatte. Plötzlich war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das alles wieder gerade biegen konnte.

Er machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und hätte schwören können, dass dieser es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, noch ein wenig enger an die Wand heranzurücken. Draco hob beide Hände, in einer beruhigenden Geste, die aber auf den Dunkelhaarigen keinen wirklichen Effekt hatte, der Gryffindor versuchte sich nur etwas kleiner zu machen. Mit einem Seufzen, setzte Draco sich auf den nächst besten Tisch. Die ganze Nacht und den darauffolgenden Morgen, hatte er damit verbracht, darüber nach zu denken, was er sagen würde, nur um in diesem Augenblick alles vergessen zu haben. Seine Fingerspitzen begannen wieder über den Schlangenanhänger zu streicheln und weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel, sagte er: „Vielen Dank für das Weihnachtsgeschenk." Zu spät fiel ihm auf, wie einfach diese Kommentar zu missverstehen war.

Harry zuckte deutlich zusammen und senkte seinen Kopf, in der Hoffnung seine Schamesröte zu verbergen. „Ich wollte eigentlich nicht mehr, dass du es bekommst." Sagte er leise. Als daraufhin wieder Schweigen herrschte, entkam Draco ein weiteres leicht zu missverstehendes Kommentar: „Ich hab mich trotzdem darüber gefreut." Wütend hob Harry den Kopf. „Hör zu Malfoy, ich habe es jetzt verstanden, ja? Die letzte Woche war einschließlich dafür da, mich flachzulegen. Für dich hat sie nichts bedeutet, habe ich nichts bedeutet. Du hattest jetzt deinen Lacher über meine Naivität und die Tatsache, dass du es endlich geschafft hast mich so sehr zu erniedrigen, wie du es schon immer wolltest. Darf ich jetzt gehen?" Damit stieß er sich von der Wand ab, lief im großen Bogen um Draco herum zu der Tür, in der Erwartung, dass der Slytherin sie öffnen würde, aber sie blieb verriegelt.

„Nicht bevor ich auch etwas gesagt habe." „Was, bei Merlin, gibt es für dich zu sagen, Malfoy? Willst du etwa abstreiten, dass du mit deinen Freunden die Wette abgeschlossen hast? Oder das du dich die letzte Woche nur so verhalten hast, weil du die Wette gewinnen wolltest? Wenn es das ist, dann kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen, dass ich dir nicht glauben werde. Und jetzt lass mich raus!" Doch die Tür blieb verschlossen. Harry wand sich wieder zu Draco um, der immer noch auf dem Tisch saß, sich allerdings zu ihm umgedreht hatte und ihn ruhig ansah. „Du hast mir das Herz doch schon herausgerissen und mit Füßen getreten. Was kannst du mir denn noch antun wollen?" Der kleinere Zauberer klang jetzt so verzweifelt, dass es Draco schon richtig im Herzen weh tat. Er holte tief Luft, dann begann der Blonde zu sagen, was er schon seitdem die Wette aufgeflogen war, sagen wollte.

„Ich werde weder abstreiten, dass ich die Wette abgeschlossen habe, noch, dass sie der Grund war, weshalb ich mich zu Beginn der Woche so verhalten habe." Harry war bei diesen Worten deutlich kleiner geworden, außerdem hatten sich seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt, aber Draco sprach unbeirrt weiter. „Aber es ist nicht war, dass ich die ganze Woche nur dieses Ziel verfolgt habe. Auch wenn das jetzt komisch klingt Harry, nach allem was du mitbekommen hast, aber du hast nicht mehr als zwei Minuten gebrauch, um mich alles vergessen zu lassen. In deiner Anwesenheit habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass ich mit dir schlafen sollte, um die Wette zu gewinnen. Du hast mich verzaubert Harry! Ich weiß nicht, wie du es getan hast, oder wann, aber ich darf dir gratulieren. Während ich wegen meinen Gefühlen gescheitert bin, hast du es geschafft das zu machen, was so viele vor dir schon versucht haben. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Als Draco zu Ende geredet hatte, war Harry auf den Boden gesunken. Er hatte seine Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und sah noch verlorener als sonst aus. „Und was möchtest du jetzt von mir hören?" wollte er wissen, nachdem er eine längere Zeit geschwiegen hatte. „Willst du, dass ich dir jetzt so einfach vergebe und mich dir in die Arme werfe? Das geht nicht Draco! Ich bin mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob ich dir deine Liebeserklärung glauben kann." Der blonde Junge erhob sich darauf hin von seinem Platz auf dem Tisch, um vor Harry in die Knie zu gehen. Er nahm Harrys Kinn in seine Hände, damit er den kleineren Zauberer dazu bringen konnte, ihn anzusehen. „Ich will von dir nicht, dass du mir die Wette vergibst, denn sie hat mich zu der Erkenntnis gebracht, dass ich dich liebe. Was ich von dir möchte, ist das du mir irgendwann vergibst, dass ich dir nicht selbst die Wette gestanden habe." Dann streckte Draco seine Hand aus und strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über den Drachen, der um den Hals seines geliebten Freundes hing. „Und ich möchte, dass du mir eines Tages wieder vertraust." Sagte er, als Harry ein wenig von seiner Hand wegzuckte.

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer sah ihn aus traurigen, unsicheren Augen an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann." Murmelte er. Draco lächelte und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du wieder heilen wirst. Denn das ist es, was ich wirklich will, dass du wieder heilst." Seine Worte zwangen Tränen aus Harrys Augen, die er vorsichtig wegstrich. Wenn der kleinere Junge aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, hätte er gespürt, wie eine angenehme Wärme von dem Chrysopras ausging. Doch in diesem Moment spürte er nur die Wärme, die von der Hand des blonden Slytherin ausging. Er lehnte sich vorsichtig etwas hinein und seine Augen schlossen sich. Obwohl Harry immer noch am Weinen war, lächelte Draco, er nahm seine Hand von der Wange des Gryffindor und nahm ihn dafür einfach in den Arm. Am Anfang erstarrte Harry, aber es brauchte nicht lange, dann entspannte er sich, um einfach zu genießen in den Armen des Jungen zu liegen, in den er sich verliebt hatte.

In dieser Position blieben sie, noch lange nachdem Harry sich schon wieder beruhigt hatte. Aber irgendwann wurden sie zurück in die Realität geholt, da Ron durch den Gang hinter der Tür lief und nach Harry rief. Zwar antwortete dieser nicht, aber er hob doch den Kopf von Dracos Schulter, der das Wiesel mal wieder innerlich verfluchte. „Wir sollten vielleicht zu den anderen gehen." Murmelte Harry etwas verlegen. Der Slytherin verspürte die Versuchung ihn zu küssen, aber sein süßer Freund bemerkte das und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht so weit, Draco." Der blonde Zauberer nickte, dann erhob er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sein eines Bein eingeschlafen war. Er begann gerade damit zu jammern, aber als er Harrys Kichern hörte, hielt er überrascht inne. In den Augen des dunkelhaarigen Jungens war plötzlich wieder die Sonne aufgegangen und es brachte Draco zum Lächeln. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah spöttisch auf Harry herunter, der immer noch kicherte. „Lachst du etwas über mich?" wollte er mit gespielt pikierten Ton wissen.

„Über wen den sonst, du Jammerlappen?" wollte Harry wissen, während er elegant aufstand, ohne auch nur im geringsten das Gesicht zu verziehen, dabei war er noch viel unbequemer dagesessen, als Draco. Der blonde Slytherin hob den Zauber über die Tür wieder auf und folgte dem immer noch kicherndem Jungen nach draußen. „Du wagst es über einen Malfoy zu lachen, Potter?" „Meinst du nicht ehr über EINE Malfoy?" schoss Harry zurück und setzte dann noch hinzu, „du Mädchen!" Er wich der spielerischen Attacke des größeren Jungen mit Leichtigkeit aus. „Du bist immer noch zu langsam, Malfoy!" rief er spöttisch und sprintete den Gang entlang, dicht gefolgt von Draco, der nun die gleiche Feststellung traf, wie Pansy vor ihm, nämlich dass Harry verflucht schnell war. Der Blonde folgte ihm bis zum Gryffindorturm, aber vor dem Eingang blieb er stehen. Harry hatte auf ihn gewartet und Draco wurde klar, dass sich hier ihre Wege trennten. Vor einigen Tagen wäre er dem Gryffindor noch ohne zu überlegen bis auf sein Zimmer gefolgt, aber diese Zeiten waren jetzt vorbei. Jetzt musste er warten, ob Harry ihn herein bitten würde.

Ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Freundes sagte ihm, dass Harry das gleiche dachte. Plötzlich war es still zwischen den beiden geworden. „Du musst mich nicht rein bitten, wenn du nicht bereit dazu bist." Draco hätte sich treten können, als er diesen Satz sagte. In Harrys Augen war das jetzt vielleicht sehr nobel, aber er wollte eigentlich mit Harry reinkommen. Seit wann stellte ein Malfoy die Interessen einer anderen Person über seine eigenen? Das tat nicht einmal sein Vater für den dunklen Lord. Aber als er das erleichterte Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers sah, konnte er mal wieder das Gefühl nicht abschütteln das richtige getan zu haben. Er sah, wie Harry in das Porträt trat und im Rahmen noch einmal stehen blieb.

„Danke, Draco." Sagte leise und der Slytherin grinste. „Alles Taktik. Ich will doch, dass du mir irgendwann wieder vertraust." Auf Harrys ersten, als auch traurigen Blick, verschwand das Grinsen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jemals wieder kann, Draco." Sagte der Gryffindor, wobei man ihm anhören konnte, dass es ihm peinlich war. „Mach dir keine Gedanken." Erwiderte der blonde Zauberer. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Ich werde auf dich warten. Versprochen." Da war sie wieder. Die Sonne die in Harrys leuchtend grünen Augen aufging. In dem Moment wusste Draco, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er würde auf Harry warten, auch wenn es für immer dauern würden, genauso wie er alles tun würde um die Sonne in Harrys Augen niemals untergehen zu sehen.

Mit einem letzten Lächeln an seinen hübschen Freund wand er sich um, um zu gehen, doch dann blieb er noch mal kurz stehen. „Darf ich dich heute Nachmittag nach Hogsmead einladen?" Als er Harrys unsicheren Blick sah, setzte er noch schnell hinzu. „Du kannst deine Freunde mitbringen und ich bringe Pansy und Blaise mit." Daraufhin nickte der dunkelhaarige Zauber zustimmend. „Ach und Draco," der Bblonde wurde zum zweiten Male vom Gehen abgehalten. Harry lächelte ihn jetzt aus vollstem Herzen an. „Danke für die Kette."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, das du so blöd bist!" Ron tigerte kopfschüttelnd vor seinem besten Freund hin und her, dieser saß schweigend auf seinem Bett, mit einem Blick der zwischen Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung wechselte. Der Weasleyjunge hatte in dieser Art die letzten dreißig Minuten verbracht. Immer und immer wieder hatte er Harry die Gründe aufgezählt, weshalb dieser besser nicht mit Draco nach Hogsmead ging, außerdem hatte er seinem besten Freund gesagt, dass er nicht mitgehen würde, oder ihn vorhatte zu trösten, wenn Malfoy ihm zum zweiten Mal das Herz brach. In den ersten zehn Minuten hatte er Harry an den Rand der Tränen getrieben, doch nun hatte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor sich wieder so weit im Griff, dass er ruhig zuhören konnte.

Harry hatte Glück, dass seine Erlösung in dem Moment in seine Zimmer gestürmt kam, in dem Ron mit seiner Belehrung wieder von vorne Anfangen wollte. Hermines Haar wehte hinter ihr her und da der Atem ihr Stoßweise entkam, war es nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie gerannt war. „Stimmt es, Harry?" wollte sie schon wissen, bevor sie ganz im Zimmer war. „Haben du und Draco sich wirklich wieder vertragen? Und ihr geht schon wieder auf ein Date?" Sie war jetzt endlich reingekommen und ging vor Harry in die Knie. Sanft packte sie die Hände ihres Freundes. „Meinst du nicht, dass es etwas zu früh ist? Bist du dir sicher, dass du bereit dafür bist?" Ron, der erleichtert war, dass Hermine ihn scheinbar unterstütze, nickte heftig. „Das ist genau, was ich auch sage! Dieser Scheißkerl hat keine zweite Chance verdient."

Hermine warf ihrem Freund einen genervten Blick zu. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint." Sagte sie dann zu Harry gewandt. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen zärtlich über seine Handflächen. „Ich will nur wissen, ob du dazu schon bereit bist." „Würdest du mitgehen, Hermine?" wollte er als Gegenfrage wissen. „Draco bringt Pansy und Blaise auch mit und Ron will nicht mitgehen." „Also ich komme auf jeden Fall mit!" Kam es von der Tür zu Harrys Zimmer. Ginny stand im Türrahmen. Ron und Hermine waren so sehr auf Harry konzentriert gewesen, dass keiner bemerkt hatte, dass Ginny Hermine gefolgt war. Jetzt stand sie da und lächelte ihren Freund herzlich an, dann sagte sie ihm, dass sie sich wirklich für ihn freuen würde und hoffe, dass alles wieder gut werden würde zwischen ihm und Draco. Harry sah sie erleichtert an. Endlich war da jemand, der seine Entscheidung nicht hinterfragte, sondern einfach akzeptierte, dass er es noch mal versuchen wollte.

„Natürlich komme ich auch mit." Sagte Hermine sanft und ihre Fingerspitzen zeichneten immer noch Kreise auf seine Handflächen. Nun fehlte nur noch Rons Zusage, aber dieser sah seine beiden Freunde und seine kleine Schwester so an, als hätten sie ihm gerade gesagt, dass sie vor hatten sich Voldemord anzuschließen. „Seit ihr denn alle noch ganz bei Trost?" rief er. „Wir reden hier darüber, ob wir dem blonden Frettchen noch eine Chance geben, Harry das Herz zu brechen." Harry richtete sich plötzlich kerzengerade auf. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass ihn zumindest seine beiden Freundinnen unterstützen würden, wagte er es endlich etwas zu sagen. „Richtig, Ron. Wir reden hier davon, ob ICH Draco noch eine Chance geben werde. Und weil es um MICH geht, habe ICH auch ein Recht die Entscheidung zu treffen." „Ich versuche nur dich davon abzuhalten die falsche Entscheidung zu treffen!" schrie Ron seinem Freund ins Gesicht. Der Blick, den er daraufhin erntete, war vernichtend. „Es ist meine Entscheidung, Ron. Du wirst sie nicht beeinflussen." Sagte Harry ruhig, dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Mit einer Handbewegung machte Ron klar, dass dieser jetzt gehen sollte.

Wutentbrannt verließ dieser das Zimmer, allerdings nicht ohne Harry davor noch einmal zu sagen, dass er einen Fehler machen würde. Der dunkelhaarig Zauberer warf die Tür hinter ihm zu und lehnte sich schweratmend dagegen. Er sank das Holz entlang auf den Boden, wo er die Arme um seine Beine schlang. Ginny setzte sich neben ihn. Ihre Hand streichelte vorsichtig seinen Oberarm. „Keine Sorge, der kriegt sich schon wieder ein." Meinte sie und Hermine nickte zustimmend. Dann machte sie ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass, so wie sie Malfoy kannte, er nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit hatte sich umzuziehen. Sie sollte recht behalten. Es waren kaum zehn Minuten vergangen, nachdem sie dies gesagt hatte, da brach unten ein Tumult los. Kurz darauf klopfte es an Harrys Tür und ohne zu warten, bis er hereingebeten wurde, betrat Draco das Zimmer. Ihm folgten seine Freunde.

Es war kaum zu übersehen, was diesen Tumult hatte losbrechen lassen. Draco war komplett in Schwarz gekleidet, wodurch man die kleine leuchtend grüne Schlange, die sich um seinen Arm gelegt hatte, noch besser sehen können. „Hallo, Harry!" sagte mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln, an Hermine und Ginny gab er ein kleines Nicken. Aber Harry war zu fasziniert von dem kleinen Tier um seinen Arm, als dass er hätte antworten können. Mit einem Grinsen bemerkte der Slytherin den Blick seines süßen Freundes. „Ah ja," vorsichtig nahm er die Schlange von seinem Arm und hielt sie Harry hin. „Darf ich dir dein zweites Geschenk übergeben?" Der Gryffindor sah ihn überrascht an, nahm aber das Tier von Dracos Hand. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich unsicher, wie die Leute reagieren würden, wenn er jetzt mit ihr sprechen würde. „Nun mach schon! Es ist im allgemeinen bekannte, dass du Parsel sprechen kannst." Sagt Ginny trocken. Harry grinste ihr zu und wand sich dann an die Schlange.

„_Hallo_!" zischte er „_Ich heiße Harry_!" Die Schlange hob etwas überrascht den Kopf, denn sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Mensch mit ihr reden würde. Ihr alter Herr hatte das schließlich auch nicht gekonnt. „_Hallo!_" erwiderte sie. „_Der Herr hat gesagt, dass sie ab jetzt mein neuer Herr sind._" Blaise und Pansy, die noch nie erlebt hatten, wie Harry Parsel sprach, beobachteten den Jungen mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Ekel. Es war schwer sich an die Sprache zu gewöhnen, wenn man sie zum ersten Mal hörte. Draco hingegen beobachtete den Austausch mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit. Er hatte aus zwei Gründen beschlossen Harry eine Schlage zu schenken. Der erste war, dass er mit dem Tier wirklich reden konnte und der zweite war, dass die Reaktion der Gryffindor auf die Schlange einfach urkomisch war.

Nachdem Harry noch etwas mit dem Tier gesprochen hatte, hob er mit einem breiten Lächeln den Kopf. „Ihr Name ist Nirvana und sie lässt dir ausrichten, dass sie ihren neuen Herren mag." Draco grinste zurück und sagte: „Da hat sie aber Glück gehab, denn schließlich wird sie bei dir bleiben." Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines süßen Freundes wurde darauf hin etwas schüchterner. „Vielen Dank." Murmelte er plötzlich verlegen, da ihm auffiel, dass sie weder alleine waren noch dass er wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. Nach einem kurzen Moment entschied er sich dann, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte Draco kurz und so ungeschickt, dass er einem schon fast Leid tun konnte. Doch der Slytherin hatte andere Pläne. Als Harry ihn schnell wieder los lassen wollte, schlang er seine Arme nur noch fester um den kleineren Zauberer. Der Dunkelhaarige versuchte zwar sich aus der Umarmung befreien, doch als er bemerkte, dass er sich nicht befreien konnte, also erlaubte er sich, sich etwas zu entspannen. Er ließ seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter ruhen und atmete seinen Geruch tief ein. Erst als Blaise sich vernehmbar räusperte, ließ der blonde Junge ihn los. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen stellte er fest, dass Harry verlegen auf den Boden sah, so wie er es das früher auch getan hatte.

Hermine war mit Pansy zur Tür gegangen und sah den Rest jetzt ungeduldig an. „Gehen wir?" wollte sie wissen. Endlich löste Harry sich aus der Starre, in der er sich noch vor einigen Sekunden befunden hatte. Eilig nahm er seine Jacke vom Stuhl, dann ging er neben Draco aus seinem Zimmer. So liefen sie auch durch den Gryffindorturm. An der Spitze liefen Pansy und Hermine, die in einer Unterhaltung vertieft waren, dann kamen Blaise und Ginny, händchenhaltend, ohne sich um die Blick anderer zu scheren und ganz zum Schluss liefen Harry und Draco. Zwischen den beiden lag nun eine unangenehme Stille, da Harry nicht wusste, was er sagen oder machen sollte und Draco beschlossen hatte seinem Freund den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Als sie die Schule verließen, hatte Harry sich endlich entschieden. Ohne ein Wort zu dem Slytherin zu sagen, oder zu ihm hinzusehen, nahm er zaghaft die Hand des blonden Jungen in seine. Draco sah zu ihm hin, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber Harry sah es nicht, daraufhin drückte er die Hand seines süßen Freundes zärtlich. Nun lächelte auch der Gryffindor. Keiner der beiden, oder der vier an der Spitze bemerkten, wie eifersüchtige Blicke ihnen folgte.

Der Weg nach Hogsmead wurde einigermaßen angenehm. Obwohl Harry und Draco, sehr zu Frustration des Blonden, die alte Vertrautheit nicht zurückgewinnen konnten, schafften sie es doch immer wieder das unangenehme Schweigen zu umgehen. Kurz vor dem Eingang des Dorfes gab Draco Harry einen kleinen Stoß und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hermine und Pansy. Der dunkelhaarige Junge hob seinen Kopf, denn er war nach einem von Dracos Scherzen wieder damit beschäftigt auf seine Schuhspitzen zu sehen. Im ersten Augenblick verstand er nicht ganz, was der Slytherin meinte, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf die Hände der beiden Mädchen. Sie waren genauso in einander verschlungen, wie die der beiden anderen Paare. Aber es war nicht das, was er bemerkte, dass die beiden gleiche Ringe trugen. „Da waren zwei schneller, als wir beide." Bemerkte Draco mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Das würde auch erklären, wohin Hermine abends immer verschwunden ist." Murmelte Harry, der etwas rot wurde, als ihm klar wurde, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Draco begann daraufhin schallend zu lachen.

Er ignorierte die irritierten Blicke seiner Freunde, schlang den Arm um Harry und presste einen Kuss auf dessen Schläfe. Auf Pansys fragenden Blick hin, ließ er seinen Blick ungeniert auf die Hände der beiden Mädchen fallen. Mit der Reaktion, die er daraufhin bekam, hätte er nicht gerechnet. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er seine Freundin noch nicht erröten gesehen, also vor Wut schon, aber nicht aus Verlegenheit. Jetzt schoss ihr das Blut in die Wangen. Hermine reagierte allerdings anders. Auf das wissende Grinsen hin, blieb sie stehen, fing Dracos Blick ein. Dann hielt sie ihn fest, während sie Pansy an sich zog und die Slytherin tief und innig küsste. Harry musste lachen, als er sah, wie sich die Augen des blonden Zauberers weiteten. Von dem Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes, war ihm diese Situation nun doch sehr peinlich. Als Hermine sich von Pansy trennte, grinsten beide Mädchen die vier breit an. „Noch fragen?" wollte Hermine wissen, woraufhin alle ihre Köpfe schüttelten. „Gut. Wollen wir jetzt weiter gehen?" Drei von den vieren waren noch zu geschockt von dem Bild, dass sich ihnen geboten hatte, um zu antworten. Nur Harry war gefasst genug um Draco hinter sich herzuziehen. Es lag allerdings nicht daran, dass er mit dem schon gerechnet hatte oder, dass es ihm nicht irgendwie peinlich gewesen war. Der Grund für seine Gefasstheit war, dass ihm die Kälte in die Glieder kroch und er froh war, als sie vor ‚den drei Besen' angekommen waren. Der Slytherin hatte zwar seinen Arm um Harry geschlungen, als er dessen Zittern bemerkte, aber das reichte nicht, um die Kälte auszusperren.

In ‚den drei Besen' setzten sie sich, wobei man zwei Stühle weniger brauchte, da Draco Harry zu sich auf den Schoss zog, ermutigt durch dessen Reaktionen und Blaise das gleiche mit Ginny tat. Hermine und Pansy begnügten sich damit Händchen zu halten. Sie zogen zwar einige merkwürdige Blicke auf sich, aber es gab im allgemeinen mehr Lächeln für sie, als andere Gesichtsausdrücke. Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit friedlich zusammen, meistens damit beschäftigt über den anstehenden Sylvesterball zu reden und Harry musste mit entsetzten feststellen, dass er mit seiner Meinung, seine alte Festkleidung würde es noch wunderbar tun, alleine dastand. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ginny ein neues Kleid von Blaise geschenkt bekommen hatte und sich auch Pansy und Hermine bereits um neue Ballkleider gekümmert hatten. Für Draco war diese Unterhaltung deshalb ein Sieg auf ganzer Linie, denn wo sein süßer Freund ihm vorher unterstellt hatte, er würde dies nur aus Gründen der Eitelkeit tun, stellte sich jetzt heraus, dass er nicht recht gehabt hatte. Es endete damit, dass Harry sich von Draco dazu überreden ließ, später Kataloge durchzusehen, denn natürlich glaube der Slytherin ein gewisses Mitbestimmungsrecht zu haben, wenn es um die Kleidung des Gryffindor ging.

So vergingen die Stunden und als die sechs sich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machten, war es schon deutlich nach der erlaubten Besuchszeit, aber keiner in der Gruppe konnte sagen, dass ihn das besonders störte. Die Slytherin begleiteten ihre Freunde noch bis zu deren Turm und Draco erinnerte Harry noch mal daran, dass er in einer Stunde zu ihm in den Kerker kommen sollte, damit sie sich um die Kleidung des Kleineren kümmern konnten. Blaise lud Ginny auf einen kleinen Spatziergang ein und Pansy sagte nur zu Hermine, dass diese zu ihr ins Zimmer kommen sollte, was alle mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierten. Drei sehr zufriedene Gryffindor machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern. Dort angekommen schlüpfte Harry erst einmal aus seiner riesigen Jacke und setzte sich vor den Spiegel.

Das verträumte und glückliche Gesicht, das ihm entgegen sah, ähnelte nicht im geringsten, dem des letzten Tages. Zum ersten Mal wurde Harry wirklich bewusst, wie sehr er Draco liebte, wie viel Macht der blonde Zauberer über ihn hatte. Obwohl ihn diese Erkenntnis glücklich macht, versetzte sie ihn zu gleichem Maße in Angst, denn er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie ernst er es meinte. Ein leises Klopfen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Gryffindor hob den Kopf und bat, wer auch immer draußen stand, herein. Ron streckte den Kopf in Harrys Zimmer. „Oh, du bist schon zurück." Stellte er sarkastisch fest, woraufhin Harry nur die Augen verdrehte und sich von ihm abwand.

Durch den Spiegel konnte er beobachten, wie sein rothaariger Freund einen Moment unentschlossen im Türrahmen stehen blieb, dann endlich die Entscheidung traf, herein zu kommen. Er setzte sich auf Harrys Bett, aber dieser schenkte ihm kaum Beachtung. Als das Schweigen schon eine Weile zwischen den beiden hing, konnte Ron es nicht mehr aushalten. „Harry, wir müssen reden." Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer drehte sich zu ihm um, sein Blick war hart. „Wenn das wieder ein Versuch ist, Draco schlecht zu machen, dann spar dir deinen Atem Ron Weasley." Bei dem Namen des blonden Slytherin, verzog Ron wütend sein Gesicht, aber da er nicht erneut aus dem Zimmer geworfen werden wollte, hielt der Rothaarige seinen Mund. Stattdessen klopfte er mit der Hand neben sich. Harry stand auf und setzte sich an seine Seite. Dann war es ganz plötzlich da. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Beklommenheit ergriff ihn plötzlich, als würde, von dem, was Ron ihm jetzt sagen würde, viel abhängen. Nervös faltete er die Hände in seinem Schoss, wobei sein Blick, auf seine Armbanduhr fiel, und er bemerkte, dass er in einer Stunde noch mal zu Draco sollte.

Harry sah unruhig zu Ron, als dieser immer noch nichts sagte, er konnte sehen, wie dieser mit sich rang, während er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Schließlich sagte der rothaarige Zauberer: „Harry, ich habe nachgedacht." „Worüber?" wollte der kleinere Zauberer wissen. Ron seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn „Über das, was Malfoy gesagt hat." Murmelte er etwas verlegen. Harry verstand nicht, wovon er genau sprach. Draco hatte nicht viele Dinge zu Ron gesagt, alle waren beleidigend gewesen und keines, Harry Meinung nach, einen weiteren Gedanken wert. Der Rothaarige konnte die Frage im Gesicht seines Freundes lesen, als versuchte er es noch mal. „Erinnerst du dich, an den Anfang der Winterferien? Als das Frettchen zum ersten Mal an unseren Tisch gekommen ist, um sich an dich ran zu schmeißen? Da hat er mich doch gefragt, ob ich eifersüchtig bin." Harry lachte leise, was ein reines Zeichen seiner Nervosität war. „Aber Ron, darüber brauchst du dir doch gar keine Gedanken zu machen, dass hat er doch nur im Spaß gesagt, um dich zu ärgern." Als er den Blick seines Freundes sah, verstummte er. Zum ersten Mal sah er Emotionen in den Augen des Gryffindor, die er in all ihrer Zeit als Freunde nicht gesehen hatte.

„Harry, das weiß ich, aber es will mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, denn damals hatte ich die furchtbare Vermutung, dass er es weiß. Das Schlimmste war nicht der Scherz, sondern, dass er Recht hatte." Bei dem letzten Satz weiteten sich die Augen seines Freundes. Rons Herz machte einen Satz als die großen, leuchtend grünen Augen ihn ansahen. „Du bist in Draco verliebt?" wollte er überrascht wissen. Die naive Frage, bracht Ron beinahe zum Lachen, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, weshalb er dies alles erzählte. „Nein, Harry, nicht in ihn. Ich hab die ganze Zeit gewartet, weißt du? Nachdem du verkündet hast, dass du Jungen lieber magst, als Mädchen, da dachte ich..., na ja, ich dachte, ich hätte endlich eine Chance. Aber dann fing der ganze Trubel um deine Jungfräulichkeit an und ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde das aus dem gleichen Grund sagen, wie all die anderen... Also hab ich gewartet, nach Seamus wollte ich es dir endlich sagen." Ron holte tief Luft. „Aber dann kam mir das blonde Frettchen in den Weg. Richtig in Beschlag genommen hat er dich." Die Augen des Rothaarige sprühten wütende Funken. Er hatte Harrys Arm gepackt und hielt ihn grob fest. Seine Finger würden Abdrücke hinterlassen, aber es war dem Freund des Dunkelhaarigen egal.

„Lass mich los, Ron." Sagte Harry leise, denn jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was sein Freund ihm soeben gesagt hatte ohne die Worte wirklich zu benutzen. Innerlich flehte Merlin und jeglichen Muggelgott, der ihm einfiel, an, dafür zu sorgen, dass er seinen Freund missverstanden hatte. „Wieso, er darf dich doch auch die ganze Zeit antatschen, da sagst du auch nichts, aber wenn dich dein Freund anfasst, dann regst du dich auf." Harry wand sich in seinem Griff, doch ohne Erfolg. Mit einem Ruck wurde er in Rons Arm gezogen und im nächsten Moment spürte er Lippen, die hart, auf die seinen pressten. Obwohl er es hatte kommen sehen, war er so überrascht, dass er sich einen Moment nicht wehrte. Diese Regaktionslosigkeit nutzte Ron aus, aber als sein Freund, die Zunge des Rothaarigen über seine Lippen streichen spürte, riss er sich los.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor stolperte an das andere Ende seines Zimmers, zur Tür. Sein Fingerspitzen berührten, wie traumatisiert sein Lippen, als wollte er noch nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. So, wie Ron aussah, ging es ihm nicht besser. Seine Hand schwebte immer noch in der Luft, ungläubig, dann entsetzt war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, denn ihm wurde bewusst, was er soeben getan hatte. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Harry." Murmelte er. Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn an, in seinen Augen verschwand die Verwirrung und wurde ersetzt durch Mitleid und Schmerz. „Ron, ich..." Seine Stimme brach ab, zum entsetzten seines rothaarigen Freundes lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange. Ron wollte aufspringen und die Träne wegwischen, Harry in den Arm nehmen, aber er wagte es nicht. Einmal versuchte der kleinere Junge etwas zu sagen, doch es kam kein Wort über seine Lippen, als versuchte er es erneut und noch einmal. „Ich...", dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, „ich kann das nicht, Ron." Damit drehte er sich um und rannte aus seinem Zimmer. Zurück ließ er einen verzweifelten Ron.

Quer durch Hogwarts rannte er, zum Kerker der Slytherin. Er hatte Glück, dass ein Slytherin gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte und Harry es schaffte hinter ihm hinein zu schlüpfen. Draco saß in einem großen Sessel vor dm Kamin, seine Freunde um ihn herum. Als Harry hereinkam, gab es einige irritierten Blick, die dafür sorgten, dass der blonde Zauberer sich zu ihm umdrehte. Seinen Freund in dem aufgewühlten Zustand zu sehen, ließ ihn schlimmes befürchten. Er stand auf, ging zu Harry, schlang seine Arme um die schmalen Schultern, dann führte er seinen Freund aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, in sein eigenes Zimmer. Erst als sie es betreten hatten, fiel dem Gryffindor auf, dass, obwohl Draco schon oft in seinem Zimmer gewesen war, er selbst noch nie im Schlafraum des blonden Jungen gewesen war.

Der Slytherin setzte Harry auf sein Bett, wo er für einen Moment regungslos sitzen blieb. Draco fiel auf, dass die Hand des kleineren Zauberers mehrere Male zu seinen Lippen schossen und diese verwirrt berührten. Dann begann er plötzlich zu lachen und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte der Slytherin sich, ob Harry mental immer so auf der Höhe war, wie er es sein sollte. Doch da der Dunkelhaarige auf den Versuch einer Frage nicht einmal reagierte, konnte Draco nichts weiter tun, als zu warten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt. Es dauerte noch fast zwei Minuten, bis der kleinere der beiden Jungen sich beruhigt hatte. „Was ist passiert?" wollte Draco wissen. Harry schlang seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn mit sich auf den Rücken, dort kuschelte er sich an den größeren Körper, wobei er den Kopf auf Dracos Schulter bettete. Sein Zeigefinger begann Kreise auf die Brust des anderen Jungen zu zeichnen. Ganz plötzlich veränderte sich die Stimmung im Raum. „Ich habe rausgefunden, weshalb Ron sich immer so über dich aufregt." Dracos Hand kroch in Harrys Haar, vorsichtig begann er dessen Kopfhaut zu massieren. „Weil er mich verachtet und hasst? Weil ich ihn ärgere und irritiere ohne Ende?" wollte der blonde halb im Spaß wissen. „Deshalb natürlich auch." Lachte Harry leise, dann seufzte er. „Aber da ist noch ein anderer Grund, weißt du." Unwillkürlich rutschte er noch ein Stück näher an seinen blonden Freund, sodass er nun halb auf ihm lag. Draco schloss seine Arme noch etwas fester um Harry.

„Draco, du musst mir versprechen, dass du dich jetzt nicht aufregen wirst." Der blonde Junge konnte die Nervosität seines süßen Freundes spüren. Was auch immer geschehen war, es machte Harry Sorgen dem Slytherin zu erzählen, denn er fürchtete seine Reaktion. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Versprechen, das er geben sollte, halte würde, also versuchte er es zu umgehen. „Was ist passiert?" wollte er sanft wissen, wobei er danach einen Kuss auf Harrys dunklen Haarschopf presste. Wenn der Gryffindor bemerkt hatte, dass Draco nichts versprochen hatte, dann ging er nicht noch einmal darauf ein. „Ron hat mir etwas erzählt, womit ich nicht gerechnet habe." Der blonde Slytherin merkte, wie sein Freund um den heißen Brei herumredete. „Was hat er gesagt." Wenn das Wiesel seinen süßen Gryffindor irgendwie verletzt hatte, würde er im Schlaf ermordet, oder in der großen Halle, als Warnung für alle andere. „Ron ist in mich verliebt." „So?" murmelte er, während sein Griff um Harry schmerzhaft fest wurde. Er verstand durchaus, wie man sich in den kleineren Zauberer verlieben konnte, das war seiner Meinung nach keine Kunst. Aber es war eine Kunst es erst nach so vielen Jahren zu gestehen. „Und er hat mich geküsst." Das setzte die Folter vor die Ermordung und ein schneller Tod würde es auch nicht werden, entschied Draco. Keiner küsste Harry Potter, außer ihm selbst. Der Gryffindor gehört ihm und ihm allein und Draco Malfoy teilte nicht.

Harry konnte spüren, wie der ganze Körper unter ihm sich verspannte. Seine Hand erstarrte auf Dracos Brust. „Er hat dich geküsst." Wiederholte der blonde Junge noch einmal langsam, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Harry fühlte sich unwillkürlich in eine Zeit zurückversetzt, in der er mit Seamus zusammen gewesen war. Damals war etwas ganz ähnliches passiert, nur dass es Dean statt Ron gewesen war, der ihn geküsst hatte. Seamus hatte fast zwei Wochen nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und er hatte Harry schrecklich lag flehen lassen, bis er dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor vergab. Harry wurde ganz schwer ums Herz, als er daran dachte, was Draco gleich sagen würde. „Es tut mir Leid." Wisperte er deshalb, während seine Hand sich im Shirt des Blonden festkrallte. Doch Dracos Hand begann einfach wieder damit, ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Engel. Es ist schließlich nicht deine Schuld." Er brachte Harry dazu den Kopf zu heben und sah, dass sich die Augen des Kleineren ungläubig geweitet hatten, da fragte er sich, was Harry für eine Reaktion von ihm erwartet hatte. Doch anstatt diese Frage auszusprechen, beugte er sich zu ihm. Sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem zarten Kuss. Harrys Augen schlossen sich, als er die Zungenspitze des blonden Jungens sanft über seine Unterlippe streichen spürte. Er öffnete seinen Mund und Dracos Zunge begann seine Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Der Slytherin rollte sich auf den Dunkelhaarigen. Ihre Zungen begannen zärtlich mit einander zu spielen. Erst als das Verlangen nach Sauerstoff zu stark wurde, trennten sie sich von einander. Die Hände des blonden Jungens rahmten Harrys Gesicht ein. Ihrer beider Atem ging schwer und Draco spürte die Versuchung weiter zu gehen. „Wenn du aufhören willst, musst du es jetzt sagen, Engel." Seine Hände glitten von den Wangen, den schlanken Hals entlang, wo sie inne hielten, um die zarte Haut zu liebkosen.

Harry war hin und her gerissen. Die Hände des Blonden fühlten sich wundervoll auf seiner Haut an und der Kuss hatte ihn in eine andere Welt entführt, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon bereit war diese andere Welt ganz zu erforschen. Weil Harry in fairer Junge war, entschloss er sich genau so, wie er es bei den anderen auch getan hatte. „Dann bitte ich dich jetzt aufzuhören." Wisperte er, dann sah er schnell zur Seite, aus Angst Draco könnte sich darüber ärgern. Im nächsten Moment spürte Harry die Lippen, die zuvor noch seine eigenen geküsst hatten, auf seiner Wange. Zärtlich strichen sie die Haut entlang, hinunter zu seinem Hals, seine Zunge streichelte ihn und Draco begann sanft zu saugen. Harry hielt ganz still. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder geschlossen, während Lust in sanften Wellen über ihm zusammen schlug. Er genoss dieses neue Gefühl in ihm.

Als der Slytherin sich von seinem Hals löste, hinterließ er einen roten Abdruck, nachdem er noch einmal darüber geleckt hatte, als wollte er sie damit noch einmal bestätigen, hob er den Kopf. Grinsend sah er auf den Knutschfleck, der Harry nun endgültig als sein kennzeichnete. Die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen schoss zu seinem Hals, an die Stelle, die Draco geküsst hatte. Er zuckte zusammen, als ein leichter Schmerz ihn an der Stelle durchfuhr. „Was hast du da gemacht?" wollte er entsetzt wissen. Dracos Grinsen wurde fies. „Das, mein Engel, nennt man einen Knutschfleck, jetzt gehörst du mir." Er beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr. „Wenn er dich jetzt noch mal küsst, dann kann er seine Lippen vom Boden aufsammeln." Zärtlich knapperte er an seinem Ohrläppchen, dann presste er einen Kuss auf die Nase des kichernde Jungen. „Und keine Hexe oder Zauberer wird sie ihm wieder anhexen können." Damit erhob er sich von seinem Freund, d ihm während des Sprechens eine Idee gekommen war. Harry richtete sich ebenfalls auf und sah ihn fragend an, woraufhin Draco die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, die der Kleinere auch nahm. Mit Schwung zog er seinen süßen Freund ebenfalls auf die Füße. „Ich glaube, du brauchst ein Entspannungsbad." Sagte er mit fester Stimme. Eigentlich war es aber eher so, dass Draco so eine Chance sah Harry splitternackt auszuziehen, vielleicht ein bisschen mehr anzufassen, als nötig war. Außerdem gefiel ihm die Vorstellung seinen süßen Freund ganz einzuseifen, auch das war eine Entschuldigung ihn am ganzen Körper berühren zu können.

Als Harry den begierigen Blick seines Freundes sah, wusste er genau, wo dessen Gedanken waren. Obwohl sie im selben Bett geschlafen hatten, hatte Draco ihn nie dazu bringen können, sich ihm nackt zu zeigen, dass dieses ‚Entspannungsbad' nur eine Entschuldigung war, dies nachzuholen, war dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer durchaus klar. Aber im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Malen, in denen der Slytherin versucht hatte ihn zu überreden, stimmte er dieses Mal mit einem kleinen wissenden Lächeln zu. Draco ließ sich das natürlich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Hastig, damit Harry keine Chance hatte es sich anders zu überlegen, zog er ihn in sein Bad.

Wo Harrys Badezimmer relativ simple eingerichtet war, ähnelte Dracos eher einem Bad in einem Schloss. Es war fast so groß, wie das Schlafzimmer des blonden Slytherin, ganz in den Farben Weiß, Silber und Grün ausstattet. Den Mittelpunkt des ganzen bildete eine große, in den Boden gelassene, Wanne, die Draco jetzt zu füllen begann. Harry blieb etwas verloren am Eingang stehen. Der Junge hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass sein blonder Drach nicht so simpel leben konnte, wie er, aber dass es so prunkvoll sein würde, darauf war der Junge dann doch nicht vorbreitet gewesen. Harry dachte einfach noch zu simpel und musste seinen Kopf erst in Malfoygrößen umstellen. Draco drehte sich zu seinem süßen Freund, mit einem kleinen Lächeln betrachtete er den Gryffindor. Es war egal in welcher Lebenslage Harry sich befand, er sah einfach immer tot sexy aus, vor allem jetzt. Das Haar war noch ein wenig zerzauster als sonst, die Wangen immer noch gerötet und die Lippen geschwollen von ihrem Kuss. Das zu weite, weiße Hemd hing an ihm herunter, die ersten paar Knöpfe waren geöffnet. Auf der zarten Haut seines Halses, gerade beim Übergang zu den Schultern war ein roter Fleck zu sehen. Draco musste sich zusammenreißen, um den dunkelhaarigen Jungen nicht anzuspringen. Wenn er ihn mit einem Wort hätte beschreiben müssen, so wäre es wohl ‚lecker' gewesen. Noch ein L-Wort, dass er früher niemals mit Harry in Verbindung gebracht hätte, neben Lust und dem zweiten L-Wort, dass Draco zwar vor seinem Freund zugegeben hatte, aber immer noch nicht zu oft denken wollte. Am Ende würde er noch einer von den Guten werden.

Langsam ging er auf Harry zu, der immer noch wie angewurzelt da stand. Draco begann damit sein Hemd zu öffnen, wobei er sich nicht nehmen ließ, jedes freigelegte Stück Haut zu küssen. Der Gryffindor wusste nicht all zu genau, was mit ihm geschah, oder weshalb er es zuließ, aber er war sich darüber im klaren, dass er es genoss. Aber als Draco den Gürtel seiner Hose öffnete und sich danach an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, öffnete er seine Augen. „Draco, nicht." Murmelte er verlegen, der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen war jetzt nicht mehr nur aus Lust, sondern auch aus Verlegenheit. Doch Draco erhob sich ohne Widerworte, mit einem Grinsen, presste er einen kleinen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen. „Ein Versuch war es wert." Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah den kleineren Jungen erwartungsvoll an. Dieser brauchte einen Moment, um überhaupt zu verstehen, was der Slytherin von ihm wollte, aber als es ihm klar wurde, wurde der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen noch ein Stück tiefer. „Draco, könntest du dich vielleicht umdrehen?" wollte Harry leise wissen, worauf ihn der Befragte zu lachen begann. „Aber Harry, du hast unter diesem Stück Stoff nichts, was ich nicht selbst habe," sagte er, dann setzte er mit einem Grinsen noch, „denke ich," hinzu. Aber als er sah, wie sein Freund nun den Kopf senkte und begann mit zitternden Händen die Hose auszuziehen, wusste er, dass dies nicht das Richtige gewesen war. Harry sollte sich nicht dazu gezwungen fühlen irgendetwas zu tun, also, um das Problem zu lösen, wand er sich von dem Jungen ab, obwohl es ihm schwerfiel.

Er wartete, bis ein sanftes Platschen ihm verriet, dass Harry in die Wann gestiegen war, erst dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Freund um. Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte ihm entgegen, während er eine einladende Geste mit der Hand machte. Draco begann sich auszuziehen, wobei er im Gegensatz zu Harry nicht das geringste Schamgefühl kannte. Er machte eine regelrechte Show daraus, sich seiner Klamotten zu entledigen. Natürlich zog er sich ganz aus und genoss die Verlegenheit, die sein süßer Freund zeigte, als sein Blick etwas zu weit südlich wanderte. Mit einem verführerischen Blick ging er auf Harry zu, dann um ihn herum, damit er sich hinter seinem süßen Freund ins Wasser gleiten lassen konnte.

In den nächsten Tagen verging die Zeit immer dann wie im Fluge, wenn Harry mit Draco zusammen war. Dafür schien sie sich aber zu ziehen, wie ein Kaugummi, wenn er dazu gezwungen war mit Ron auch nur in einem Raum zu sein. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte die Nacht bei Draco verbracht, was natürlich von seinem besten Freund nicht sonderlich positiv gesehen wurde, jeglicher Versuch sich mit ihm zu Unterhalten, schlug fehl. Ron hatte schlechter Laune, als je zuvor, was daraus folgte war, dass Harry und die beiden Mädchen am Ende öfter in Slytherin, als in ihrem Haus anzutreffen waren. Natürlich trug auch das nicht wirklich dazu bei, Rons Laune zu heben. Dracos Beschützerinstinkt war nach dem Vorfall aufgewacht und er ließ Harry nicht mehr aus den Augen, wo auch immer der Dunkelhaarige war, der blonde Junge war immer bei ihm, was die Situation der beiden Gryffindor auch nicht viel leichter machte. Immerhin hatten sie es geschafft endlich die richtige Kleidung für Harry zu finden, allerdings nicht nur für den Ball. Draco hatte seinen Freund dazu gezwungen, sämtliche Kataloge durchzublättern und alles zu bestellt, von dem er sich vorstellen konnte, es würde dem Dunkelhaarigen gut stehen. Am Ende brauchte der Gryffindor einen größeren Schrank brauchte. Natürlich hatte der Slytherin sich geweigert Harry auch nur für ein T-Shirt zahlen zu lassen, was darin endete, dass der Dunkelhaarige ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

Da Draco der Meinung war, dass Harry nicht alleine in einem Zimmer schlafen konnte, wo Ron in der Nähe war, kamen sie wieder auf die alte Regelung zurück. Nur, dass es nun doch eher so war, dass Harry bei dem Slytherin schlief, als die beiden in Harrys Zimmer in Gryffindor. Zweimal kam es zu Zusammenstössen zwischen Draco und Ron, und nur weil der Dunkelhaarige immer dabei war, kam Ron nicht zu größerem Schaden. Snape fand das alles natürlich nicht ganz so toll, mehr als einmal versuchte er Ginny oder Hermine aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu werfen, von Harry ließ er, nach einer langen Unterhaltung mit seinem Patensohn, ab. Trotz allem hatte der Dunkelhaarige nicht das Gefühl, das er aufgeben sollte, Ron klar zu machen, dass er glücklich war. Es war der Tag des Silvesterballs, an dem Harry es noch ein letztes Ml versuchen wollte. Er hatte es geschafft Draco mit der Ausrede loszuwerden, dass er sich auf den Ball vorbreiten müsse und saß nun in Rons Zimmer. Der Rothaarige war mehr als nur überrascht, als er aus dem Bad kam und seinen besten Freund au dem Bett sitzen sah. „Wow, ganz ohne deinen blonden Kampfhund." Brummte er, nachdem Ron sich versichert hatte, dass dieser auch wirklich nicht da war. Harry seufzte nur. „Draco glaubt, dass ich mich auf den Ball vorbereite, aber bevor ich das tue, muss ich mit dir jetzt ein für alle Mal klären." Er holte tief Luft und begann die Worte auszusprechen, die er sich zuvor ihm Geiste zurechtgelegt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass dir die ganze Situation nicht passt, Ron. Und weil du mir gesagt hast, dass du in mich verliebt bist, kann ich das auch verstehen, aber es ändert nichts. Es ändert weder, dass ich nur Draco liebe, noch das du mein bester Freund ist. Vielleicht ist dir das nicht gut genug, aber es ist das beste, was ich dir bieten kann." Ron sah ihn lange an, er hatte gewusst, dass das irgendwann kommen würde, es war vorhersehbar gewesen und doch tat es noch weh, es so klar von Harry zu hören. Seit Draco war ihm klar, dass er keine Chance bei seinem besten Freund hatte, und auch nie eine haben würde.

„Hättest du dich nicht wenigstens in einen Gryffindor verlieben können?" wollte er brummig wissen. „Hätte das einen Unterschied gemacht?" fragte Harry zurück. Er sah seinen Freund traurig an, der Rothaarige grinste etwas schief. „Na dann wärst du immerhin sozusagen in der Familie geblieben." Brummelt Ron, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seinen besten Freund so zu sehen. „Außerdem," setzte er dann noch hinzu, „könnte ich ihn dann im Schlaf erstechen, wenn er dir wehtut." Ein kleines Lächeln zauberte sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich in den Armen seines Freundes wieder. „Ich gestehe, dass ich eifersüchtig bin." Murmelt Ron in sein Haar. „Heute Abend wird er nicht von deiner Seite weichen, ihr werdet umwerfend zusammen aussehen. Du wirst die ganze Nacht lächeln, aber nicht wegen mir." Ein sanfter Kuss wurde auf seinen Kopf gepresst. „Ich bin auch eifersüchtig, weil er mit dir jeden einzelnen Tanz tanzen wird." „Alle, bis auf einen, denn den werde ich mit dir tanzen." Damit trennte sich Harry von seinem Freund und trat zur Tür. Ron starrte auf seinen Rücken, nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich noch einmal um und sein bester Freund sog scharf die Luft ein, um ein Haar hätte er einen Satz auf den Dunkelhaarigen gemacht und ihn geküsst, aber er wusste, dass diese Annährung nicht erwünscht war.

Harry verließ das Zimmer seines besten Freundes und kehrte in seinen eigenen Raum zurück. Dort brauchte er verbrachte er dann auch die restliche Zeit. Die erste Stunde saß er einfach nur vor seinem Spiegel saß und versuchte sich mental auf alles vorzubereiten, doch alles was geschah, war, dass er zu zittern begann. Harry hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, weshalb er auf einmal so nervös war. So saß er dann noch da, als Hermine und Ginny in sein Zimmer kamen. Überrascht ihren Freund noch nicht einmal halbwegs vorbereitet zu sehen, übernahmen die beiden Mädchen das Steuer. Ginny scheuchte ihren Freund in sein Badzimmer, allerdings nicht bevor sie ihm Anweisungen für einen ausgiebigen Pflegegang zu geben. Während sie auf ihn wartete, verschwand Hermine um sich umzuziehen und zu schminken. Als sie zurückkam hatte Harry sich gerade umgezogen. Ginny verschwand und überließ Hermine das Feld. Sie hielt den Gryffindor vor dem Versuch ab, sein Haar mit Hilfe einer Menge Gel an den Kopf zu klatschen. „Überlass die Frisur deinem Draco." As sie daraufhin nur einen düsteren Blick zugeworfen bekam, gab sie sich der Versuchung hin, noch ein wenig mehr an ihrem besten Freund rumzumodeln. Sie verließ ihn nur für einige Minuten, als Hermine zurückkam, hatte sie ihren Schminkkoffer bei sich. Harry schwante böses, aber er wehrte sich nicht gegen sie.

Wenn man Hermine gefragt hätte, so hätte sie gestehen müssen, dass sie schon sehr lange einmal ihren besten Freund hatte schminken wollen. „Hermine, ich bin kein Mädchen." Murmelte er zu anfangs, aber seine Freundin brachte ihn mit einem straffenden Blick zum Schweigen. Sie brauchte für sein Make-up fast länger, als für ihr eigenes, was aber vor allem daran lag, dass sie vermutete, sie würde niemals wieder die Chance bekommen, dies zu tun. Als Ginny zurückkam, war sie gerade fertig geworden. Obwohl Rons kleine Schwester jetzt mit Blaise zusammen war, hielt sie das nicht davon ab, Harry anzustarren, als wäre er ein Gott, der auf die Erde gekommen war. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre Draco, Harry!" darauf lief der Junge-der-lebt rot an. Unten konnte man hören, wie der übliche Tumult losbrach. Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und grinste. „Unsere Dates sind da, pünktlich wie immer." Im nächsten Moment klopfte Draco an Harrys Tür, als es Ginny war, die öffnete, rief er zu seinen Freunden „Pansy, Blaise, sie sind..." im nächsten Moment blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. Vor ihm sah er seinen süßen Freund Harry, aber nicht so, wie er ihn kannte. „...hier." murmelte er, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt waren Pansy und Blaise schon bei ihm. Auch sie waren überrascht, nicht nur von der Schönheit ihrer Gefährtinnen, denn die kannten sie ja bereits.

In wirklich passenden Klamotten war Harry in letzter Zeit zwar öfter herumgelaufen, aber sie konnten sich an den Anblick immer noch nicht gewöhnen. Der Dunkelhaarige war in schwarzen Hosen gekleidete, für die das Wort ‚eng' irgendwie nicht wirklich passend war, Blaise rätselte, wie er dort hineingekommen war. Dazu ein weites weißes Hemd, Draco und er hatten beschlossen, auf einen Umhang zu verzichten. Die schwarzen Stiefel, sowie die Kette mit dem Drachenanhänger vollendete das simple Outfit. Harrys leuchtend grüne Augen waren mit schwarzer Kohle umrandete, seine Lippen waren mit farblosem Lipgloss bemalt und seine Haare hatte Hermine mit Klietzer bestreut. Noch nie in seinem Leben war der Junge Draco so schön vorgekommen, wie in diesem Moment. Wenn Harry sich noch an seine Gedanken vor einigen Tagen erinnert hätte, so hätte er bemerkt, dass aus dem scheinbar hässlichen Entlein ein wunderschöner Schwan geworden war.

Der Slytherin war hin und her gerissen, ob er Harry nun mit auf den Ball nehmen sollte, oder doch lieber auf sein Zimmer entführen würde, wo er ihn bis zum nächsten Millennium nicht mehr aus dem Bett lassen würde. „Das ist keine Option, mein Lieber." Überrascht sah er zu Harry, der mit errötetem Gesicht ihn anlächelte, erst da wurde ihm klar, dass er laut gesagt hatte, was nur für seine Gedanken bestimmt war. Er trat auf Harry zu und schlang seine Arme um ihn, denn rieb er seine Nase an der zarten Haut von Harrys Wang. „Schade," murmelte er verführerisch in das Ohr seines Freundes. Blaise räusperte sich vernehmlich, um seinen Freund daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht mit dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor alleine war. Harry wurde daraufhin noch röter und Draco grinste. Er schlang seinen Arm um die Hüfte seines süßen Freundes. „Bereit zu gehen?" wollte er dann wissen. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle. Ihr Auftritt rief einige Erstaunen hervor. Nicht nur, weil drei Slytherin mit drei Gryffindor auftauchten, oder das Harry und Draco wieder zusammen waren. Das Staunen kam von der Tatsache, dass nicht nur die Slytherin verboten gut aussahen, sondern die beiden Mädchen und auch Harry. Nicht, dass die drei davor nicht schon sehr hübsch gewesen waren, aber doch sehr einfach, wenn es um Kleidung ging, was speziell auf Harry zutraf. Aber da waren sie einer schöner als der andere.

Ron und Seamus fielen bei Harrys Anblick fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, aber davon merkte dieser nichts. Genauso, wie Draco nicht merkte, dass auch er viele Herzen höher schlagen ließ. Die beiden Zauberer hatten ausschließlich Augen für einander. Der blonde Slytherin, der ähnlich gekleidet war, wie sein süßer Freund, mit Ausnahme davon, dass er auch ein schwarzes Hemd trug, verlor keine Zeit und forderte ihn zu dem ersten Tanz auf. Gemeinsam gaben sie ein wunderschönes Paar ab, dass durch kein anderes in den Schatten gestellt werden konnte. So begann der Abend, Harry hatte mehr Spaß, als bei seinem ersten Ball, Draco wehrte einige aufdringliche Verehrer ab. Zwar war er nicht all zu begeistert davon, dass Harry mit Ron tanzen wollte, auch wenn es nur ein Tanz war, aber er konnte den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor nicht davon abhalten. So kam es, dass er einen Tanz mit Hermine tanzte und seinen süßen Freund aus den Augen verlor. Als die Musik endete, machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm.

Harry indessen hatte den Tanz beendet, den man wohl ehr als einen Kampf hatte bezeichnen können, denn Ron war vieles, aber ein guter Tänzer war er nicht. Obwohl es dem Dunkelhaarigen leid tat, so war er doch froh, als die Musik endlich aufhörte, und er von seinen Qualen erlöst wurde. Also machte der Gryffindor sich auf die Suche nach seinem blonden Drachen. Von der Tanzfläche aus konnte der Jung ihn nicht sehen, also entfernte sich aus der Masse, in der Hoffnung den Slytherin von außerhalb besser entdecken zu können. Er merkte nicht, wie ihm jemand folgte.

Seamus hatte den ganzen Abend damit verbracht, Harry mit eifersüchtigen Augen zu beobachten. Er hatte jeden Augenblick, den der Dunkelhaarige damit verbracht hatte einen anderen Mann auch nur anzusehen, gehasst. Am Ende war seine Wut größer, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Natürlich sah er auch, wie Harry sich von Ron endlich trennte und die Menge verließ. Innerlich rauchend vor Zorn, folgte er dem Jungen. Mit Zufriedenheit bemerkte er, dass der kleinere Gryffindor nicht auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, da er zu beschäftigt damit war, nach seinem blonden Frettchen zu suchen. Seamus beobachtete, wie er immer weiter auf eine der Ausgänge zuging, ohne es zu merken. Vorsichtig schlich er im hohen Bogen um Harry herum, bis er hinter ihm war. Er wartete direkt im Weg des Dunkelhaarigen, bis dieser rückwärts in ihn hinein lief. In dem Moment, in dem Harrys Rücken in Kontakt mit seiner Brust kam, schlang Seamus eine Hand um dessen Hüfte, die andere legte er über den Mund des Jungen, der zu erschrocken war um sich zu wehren. Das wurde von dem Iren sofort ausgenutzt. Er zog Harry aus dem Raum, ohne von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden und beförderte ihn den Gang entlang in einen leeren Klassenraum.

Der kleinere Gryffindor war immer noch zu überrascht, um überhaupt zu verstehen was mit ihm geschah, bis sein Rücken in Kontakt mit der Wand hinter ihm kam. Erst in diesem Augenblick begann er sich zu wehren. Harry war, wenn es um Magie ging, deutlich stärker, als sein Angreifer, aber da dieser ihm sofort den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss, kam er nicht dazu sich zu wehren. Körperlich hatte er allein durch seine Größe und seinen schmalen Körperbau gegen Seamus keine Chance, der ihn durch sein pures Gewicht an der Wand hielt. Harry zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Seamus ignorierte sein Winden einfach. „Ich hab' dich die ganz Nacht beobachtet, Harry, wie du mit dieser Schlange von Malfoy getanzt hast." Der Ire pinnte die Hände des Dunkelhaarigen über dessen Kopf, seine zweite Hand strich zärtlich Harrys Brust herab, zu dessen Lenden, wo sie sanft gegen seinen Penis drückte. Zu Seamus Ärger war er nicht im geringsten erregt, aber der Ire zweifelte nicht daran, dass sich dies noch ändern würde.

„Sag es mir, mein Süßer. Du hast doch nur mit Malfoy rumgemacht, um mich eifersüchtig zu machen." Er ließ sein Zunge über Harrys Wange gleiten, worauf dieser angewidert die Augen schloss und erneut versuchte sich aus Seamus Griff zu befreien, doch es war hoffnungslos. „Sag es mir!" Wiederholte der Ire, dieses Mal etwas lauter. Sein Bein presste sich fest gegen Harrys Lenden, aber dieser sagte nichts. Dafür bemerkte der größere Gryffindor, wie sein Atmen plötzlich schneller wurde. Mit einem zufrieden Grinsen schnurrte er: „Wusste ich es doch." Harrys Augen flogen auf und der Blick seiner grünen Augen bohrte sich direkt in Seamus Kopf. „Wusstest du doch was?" Die Frage irritierte den Iren eindeutig, denn für einen Moment lockerte er den Griff an Harrys Händen. Dieser nutzte die Unaufmerksamkeit sofort aus. Ruckartig riss er seine Hände von Seamus und versetzte diesem einen heftigen Stoss. Überrascht taumelte er einige Schritte zurück, aber obwohl Harry so schnell er konnte auf die Tür zu rannte, so war Seamus doch immer noch zu nah an ihm. Der Ire erwischte ihn am Haar und riss ihn grob zurück. Der Schwung ließ Harry taumeln, der Schmerz sorgte dafür, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Dann ging er zu Boden. Ehe er sich versah, saß Seamus auf seinen Beinen und Harrys Arme waren wieder über dessen Kopf gepinnt. Dieses Mal hatte er ein wirkliches Problem, der Dunkelhaarige wusste das.

„Seamus, lass mich bitte gehen." Sagte er nun plötzlich deutlich unsicherer. Seamus grinste nur kalt und gierig. „Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Damit du gleich wieder zu deinem Malfoy rennen kannst. Sorry, Kleiner, aber dieses Mal kann er dich nicht retten." Harry begann sich erneut in seinem Griff zu winden, aber ohne jeglichen Erfolg, Seamus Oberschenkel schlangen sich nur noch fester um seine Beine. Der Mund des Iren presste sich hart auf den seines ehemaligen Freundes. Seine Zunge strich über die Zähne des anderen Jungens, als dieser nicht reagiert, biss er hart auf die Unterlippe des Kleineren. Die Reaktion darauf war ein leises Wimmern, und Harry öffnete seinen Mund. Die Zunge des anderen Jungen drang in seinen Mund, sie begann die Mundhöhle des Dunkelhaarigen zu plündern. Währendessen hatten sich Seamus Hände selbstständig gemacht. Sie zerrissen Harrys Hemd, dann trennten sich seine Lippen gewaltsam von denen des Dunkelhaarigen. Gierig starrte er auf die Brust seines Geliebten. Seine Hände wanderten über die zarte Haut, die Fingernägel hinterließen rote Spuren. Sein Kopf beugte sich herunter und seine Zungen strich schon fast zärtlich über Harrys Nippel. Den Lippen des kleineren Gryffindor entkam ein Wimmern, dann ein gequältes. „Bitte nicht, Seamus." Als Antwort darauf biss der Ire hart genug zu, um Blut fließen zu lassen. Das Schluchzen, das er daraufhin hörte, gefiel ihm schon viel besser. Seamus knabberte sich seinen Weg den Brustkorb herab, der Spur seiner Fingernägeln folgend, bis er zu Harrys Hose kam.

Mit Schwung setzte er sich wieder auf. Er öffnete die Hose des Kleineren und zog sie mit gesamt dessen Boxershorts herunter. Erneut übermannte ihn die Gier nach dem anderen Jungen. Seamus zwang Harry dazu seine Bein zu öffnen und schwang sie über seine Schultern. Dann machte er sich daran seine eigene Hose zu öffnen. Als dieser es bemerkte, wurde ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie ernst Seamus es meinte. Ihm wurde ganz plötzlich schlecht. Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte er geglaubt, dass Draco ihm eines Tags die Unschuld rauben würde. Er hatte die Nacht zuvor sogar davon geträumt, es für ein schönes Ereignis gehalten und jetzt sollte er sein erstes Mal so erleben. Der nächste Gedanken, der ihm durch den Kopf ging war, dass sein blonder Drache ihn bestimmt danach nicht mehr haben wollen würde. Allein dieser Gedanken sorgte dafür, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Aber sie begannen zu fließen, als sich Seamus über ihn beugte und seine Lippen für einen weiteren Kuss misshandelte. Er wurde immer brutaler, biss härter zu, damit er kleine Wunden hinterließ. Dann spürte Harry von Angst erfüllt, wie der harte Penis des Iren gegen seinen Körpereingang presste. Er weinte jetzt ganz offen.

Aber bevor Seamus die Chance hatte, in den Dunkelhaarigen einzudringen, flog die Tür zu dem leeren Klassenzimmer auf. Im nächsten Moment wurde er von zwei Paar Händen weggerissen. Harry richtete sich sofort auf, panisch wich er weiter zurück. Im nächsten Moment kniete Draco direkt neben ihm. Der Gryffindor konnte nichts sagen bemerkte, noch nicht einmal wirklich, wie der Slytherin ihn in seinen Umhang einwickelte. Das einzige, was er wirklich bemerkte war, dass Seamus ihn aus Gier und Hass erfüllten Augen ansahen, die ihm mit Schlimmen drohten, wenn Ron und Blaise ihn nicht fest genug hielten. Er war so traumatisiert, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Draco ihn mehrere Male ansprach. Als dieser bemerkte, dass er keine Reaktion von seinem süßen Freund bekam, hob er den Kleineren einfach in seine Arme und trug ihn aus dem Raum. Ohne irgendjemanden auf dem Weg in den Slytherinkerker zu treffen, erreichte er sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen, beförderte er Harry vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Der Gryffindor begann sofort an zu zittern, als Draco sich ein wenig von ihm entfernte. Seine Hände schossen nach vorne und krallten sich in den Arm des blonden Slytherin. Dieser löste die Krallen sanft. „Ich hol dir nur ein Glas mit Wasser. Bin gleich wieder da." Harry entspannte sich daraufhin zwar nicht, aber immerhin ließ er ihn kurz ins Bad gehen. Als er wieder kam, hatte der Dunkelhaarige die Decke des Slytherin eng um sich geschlungen und stille Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Es würde zu den Bildern gehören, an die Draco sich noch Jahre später gut erinnern konnte.

Die Tränen hatten den Eyeliner verwischt, er rann jetzt in Striemen über Harrys Wangen, seine Lippen waren rot und angeschwollen, an einer Seite zeichnete sich ein deutlicher Riss ab. Der Gryffindor war furchtbar blass, seine Augen immer noch im Schock geweitet. Sein Hände, mit denen er sich krampfhaft an der Decke festhielt, zitterten heftig. Draco schwor sich in diesem Moment, dass er Seamus mit eigenen Händen umbringen würde, für das, was er seinem süßen Freund beinahe angetan hatte. Als Harry ihn sah, wischte er sich hastig über das Gesicht, dann stand er auf und ging auf den Slytherin zu. Dieser stellte das eben geholte Glas auf ein Tischchen neben sich. Wie hypnotisiert beobachtete er seinen süßen Freund, der auf ihn zu kam, die Decke eng um sich geschlungen, bis er direkt vor dem blonden Jungen stand. Etwas in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert, und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war.

Als Harry vor ihm stand, ließ er die Decke aus seinen Händen gleiten. Das Hemd, das er getragen hatte, war von seinen schmalen Schultern gerutscht, die Hose noch immer offen. Draco konnte behaupten, was er wollte, aber das Bild, dass der kleinere Junge bot machte ihn unheimlich an. Harry berührte sein Gesicht zaghaft mit seinen Händen, als Draco sich in seine Handfläche schmiegte, zog er seinen Freund in einen tiefen Kuss. Der Slytherin war zwar überrascht, aber weit davon entfernt, sich zu beschweren. Ihre Zungen waren in einem sinnlichen Spiel vertieft, während Harry Draco mit sich zurück zum Bett zog. Dieser folgte, ohne sich zu wundern. Seine Hände hatten in zwischen ihre eigene Gedanken. Sie strichen über Harrys Rücken, entledigten ihn schließlich seines Hemdes, dann legte er den Dunkelhaarigen auf sein Bett. Draco brauchte keine Sekunde, um über ihm zu sein, sein ganzer Körper bedeckte den des Gryffindor. Erneut verwickelt er den Jungen in einen tiefen Kuss, seine Hände strichen über die Seiten, hinunter zu der Hose von Harry. Er ließ seine Hände ein wenig hineingleiten, da hörte der Dunkelhaarige auf, ihn zurückzuküssen. Als Draco den Kopf hob, sah er das der Gryffindor seine Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Da wurde ihm klar, was hier passierte.

„Du hast Angst." Murmelte er und rollte sich von seinem süßen Freund. „Du hast Angst und hättest mich einfach weitermachen gelassen." Seine Stimme war nun lauter, mit einem schärferen Ton. Harry schwieg, aber versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. „Verdammt, Harry. Ich hätte mit dir geschlafen. Dir deine verfluchte Unschuld geraubt, während du Angst hast." Draco war so aufgebracht, dass er sich aufgerichtet hatte und zornig auf seinen Freund hinunter sah. „Vielleicht wollte ich ja genau das." Wisperte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor, während er immer noch überall hin sah, außer zu Draco. Entgeistert starrte der Slytherin auf sein Gesicht. „Was hast du gesagt?" wollte er wissen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich gerade verhört hatte. „Das hört nie auf, wießt du, Draco? Die werden mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis ich nicht mehr Jungfrau bin. Aber wenn ich schon mit jemandem schlafen soll, dann will ich da mit jemandem machen, den ich liebe." Dann stockte er einen Moment. „Nur nicht so wie mit Seamus." Wisperte er dann noch hinterher. Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach Draco aus, seine Fingerspitzen berührten seine Wange. Dieser zuckte zwar nicht zurück, lehnte sich aber auch nicht in die Berührung.

Draco musste mit sich kämpfen, er hatte nun endlich die Chance mit Harry zu schlafen, was er schon immer gewollt hatte, es war schließlich nicht leicht die hormonellen Reaktionen zu kontrollieren, die der andere Junge bei ihm auslöste. Aber in ihm war noch ein viel größerer Teil, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er den Gryffindor liebte. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich wieder neben Harry sinken, dann schlang er seine Arme um den kleineren Zauberer und zog ihn auf sich, den Kopf betete er unter sein Kinn. Mit der zweiten Hand suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab, fand ihn und löschte das Licht. Dann hielt er Harry einfach fest. „Draco?" wollte dieser nach einer Weile leise wissen. „Du bist noch nicht so weit, Harry. Wir werden mit einander schlafen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist." Sein Hand strich durch das Haar des kleineren Zauberers. „Ich werde dich beschützen, Engel, hab' keine Angst." Er konnte es nicht sehen, aber er wusste doch, dass der Gryffindor lächelte. „Danke, Draco."

Am nächsten Morgen war die ganze Schule zwar müde, aber überaus gutgelaunt beim Frühstück. Es gab einige Überraschungen, zum Beispiel tauchten Ron und Neville händchenhaltend auf. Ginnys Kommentar, dass ihr Bruder aber schnell über Harry hinweggekommen war, trieb diesem die Röte ins Gesicht. Aber eigentlich warteten alle nur auf zwei Personen. Einen blonden Slytherin und einen dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor. Es hatte sich äußerst schnell rumerzählt, was Seamus versucht hatte und auch der Zustand, in dem er im Krankenflügel lag, war bekannt. Jetzt wollten alle wissen, wie Harry und Draco reagiert hatten.

So war es kein Wunder, dass als die beiden im Türrahmen zur großen Halle auftauchten, alle sich zu ihnen umdrehten. Draco hatte seine Arme um seinen süßen Freund geschlungen und hielt ihn eng an sich gepresst, Harrys Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. In dieser Art blieben die beiden im Türrahmen stehen, während die anderen sie anstarrten. Sie ließen ihnen einen Augenblick Zeit, sich dieses Bild anzusehen. Dracos Hand rutschte von Harrys Hüfte, zu seinem Nacken. Der Dunkelhaarige hob den Kopf und sah seinen Freund fragend an, als er den Blick erkannte, den er von dem Blonden bekam, wurde ihm bewusst, was der Slytherin tun wollte. Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, doch da legten sich Dracos Lippen auf seine eigenen und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Die Zunge des Slytherin drang in seinen Mund ein, wo sie begann seine Mundhöhle zu plündern. Als sich Dracos Lippen nach kurzer Zeit wieder von seinen trennten, war Harry außer Atem und eine Mischung aus Lust und Verlegenheit hatten seine Wangen erröten lassen.

Die Halle war von einem schweren Schweigen ergriffen worden, als Draco Harry küsste. Die Schüler starrten die beiden an, denn obwohl sie gewusst hatten, dass Draco und Harry ein Paar waren, so war dies doch einfach zu ignorieren gewesen, da die beiden nie bei etwas intimeren gesehen worden waren, als beim Händchen halten. Die Lehrer hatten nicht erwartet, dass die beiden so früh, sich so offen als ein Paar zu zeigen. Das Schweigen machte Harry Angst, seine Hand glitt in Dracos, der sie sanft drückte. Doch dann geschah etwas, womit niemand gerechnet waren, von allen, die auf den Kuss hätten reagieren können, war es Ron, der als erstes eine Reaktion zeigte. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und begann zu klatschen. Ihm folgten Harrys und Dracos Freunde, zu Überraschung des Paares, stand am Lehrertisch zu erst Snape auf, allerdings ohne ein Lächeln, aber die Geste bedeutet vor allem dem blonden Slytherin ein Menge. Schließlich standen alle Schüler, die anwesend waren.

Draco brachte seinen süßen Freund zum Gryffindor, wo er ihm noch einem ausgiebig küsste, bevor er selbst an seinen Tisch ging. Hermine schenkte Harry ein so anzügliches Grinsen, dass diesem die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und Ginny gratulierte ihm ein weiteres Mal. Dann begannen alle zu essen, bis Harry etwas einfiel, sein Blick wanderte besorgt über die Reihen der Gryffindor, doch er konnte jemanden nicht finden. Ron, der den Blick seines Freundes bemerkt hatte, beugte sich zu Harry und wisperte in sein Ohr. „Keine Sorge, Blaise und ich haben uns um ihn gekümmert." Die Art, in der er dies sagte, ließ Harry ein wenig erschaudern. Seamus tat ihm beinahe leid, aber auch nur beinahe. Er nickte verstehend und wisperte zurück. „Danke!" Ron grinste etwas, dann wand er sich wieder an sein Essen.

Zur gleichen Zeit musste Draco sich die ganzen Kommentare der Slytherin anhören, die es nicht lassen konnten, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, aber wenn der blonde Zauberer ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so störte es ihn nicht im geringsten, denn schließlich war ihm seine Beziehung zu Harry nicht peinlich. Keiner schien sich mehr an die Wette zu erinnern, mit der alles angefangen hatte. Jedenfalls dachte er das, bis Crabbe mit einem breiten Grinsen, ihm in die Seite stieß. „Und hast du es endlich geschafft?" wollte er wissen. Draco zog daraufhin nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?" wollte er wissen. Pansy sah zornig in die Richtung ihres hirnlosen Mitschülers, aber wie so oft verstand dieser gar nichts. „Na, hast du ihn flachgelegt." Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, da gab er ein komisches Geräusch von sich. Er streckte seine Zunge raus und alles Slytherin konnte sehen, wie diese von einem Pelz überzogen wurde. Draco sah von Blaise zu Pansy, beide schüttelten ihre Köpfe, Währendessen begann auch Carbbes Gesicht von einem Pelz überzogen zu werden. Draco wand sich zum Gryffindortisch und warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, doch diese schüttelte ebenfalls ihren Kopf, genauso, wie die anderen am Tisch.

Am Tisch der Lehrer war nun ein Tumult losgebrochen. Madam Pomfrey machte sich auf den Weg Crabbe in den Krankenflügel zu begleiten. Professor McGonagalls Blick fiel ehr zufällig in den Schoß von Snape. Zu ihrer Überraschung, stellte sie fest, dass dieser seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln, sagte sie: „Also Professor Snape, wenn ich sie jetzt nicht besser kennen würde und wüsste, dass sie niemals ihren Zauberstab auf einen aus ihrem Haus richten würden und sich natürlich an die Schulregeln halten, so könnte ich glatt behaupten, dass sie das soeben gewesen sind." Snape sah sie kühl an und erwiderte: „Dann ist es doch gut, dass sie mich besser kennen, Professor." Doch McGonagall hätte schwören können, dass sie für einen Moment das selbe schelmisches Glitzern in den Augen von Snape gesehen hatte, wie Dumbledore es immer hatte.

Der Schuldirektor in zwischen, nahm das alles sehr gelassen ihn, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, sagte er leise: „Ich wünsche allein ein gutes neues Jahr."

Ende

Februar 2006


End file.
